A mutua teimosia
by Susana Snape
Summary: Finalmente Lilly e James se acertam.
1. A mutua teimosia

A mutua teimosia

- James quero uma prova. Você acredita mesmo que eu vou cair nessa de amor depois de todas as provas que você e aqueles seus amigos me dão de que não passam de um bando que só se aproveita da aparência para abusar das garotas?

Era Lilian Evans quem praticamente gritava essas palavras pelo corredor enquanto era seguida por James Potter.

A ruiva dos olhos verde esmeralda não entendia o motivo concreto para essa perseguição só sabia de desde o quarto ano recebia inúmeros pedidos diários para encontros vindos do mais famoso apanhador e garanhão da Grifinória. O fato até a deixaria feliz se não fosse um problema:

Assim que levava um "NÃO" dela o garoto corria para os braços de outras sem a menor vergonha.

- Mas Lillie você sabe que só tenho olhos para olhar você, tá tem o pomo preciso dos meus olhos para isso mas o fato é que você é a única garota para quem meu coração bate.

- Mentira, tem inúmeras garotas que não se chamam Lilian Evans que você enxerga muito bem. E tem mais, quer saber de uma coisa?

- Claro. O que quer me dizer, sim.

- Quero dizer três coisinhas, primeira é Evans para você James Potter, Segunda eu nunca vou sair com você, terceira me deixa em paz. Ah tem uma Quarta, tenha um bom dia com a próxima coitada que cair nas tuas garras.

A moça batia a porta do banheiro dos monitores cujo cargo era ocupado por ela e Remo Lupin naquele ano, ou seja, ela tinha um lugar onde poderia entrar e bater a porta com James para fora.

O garoto voltava para a sala comunal da grifinória muito confuso e abalado. " Por que Lilian Evans não poderia simplesmente acreditar nele e deixa-lo mostrar que com ela era diferente." O garoto ainda lembrava de como aquilo começou, ele já havia ficado com todas as garotas de seu ano e estava partindo para anos acima e abaixo quando viu Lilian saindo da sala de DCAT e pensou "ei, com essa você ainda não ficou." Não teve dúvida, foi falar com a garota, recebeu seu primeiro não dela mas nenhuma garota o desprezava por muito tempo, aprendera essa importante lição com as garotas dos anos acima com quem saia que primeiro diziam não garoto vai crescer mas depois acabavam-se nos braços dele, porém...

Lilian desafiava a todo conhecimento que ele tinha de garotas, fazia 3 anos desde o primeiro não e nada mudara. Estavam no final do 6º ano e desde o início do 4º que ele a tentava e nada da garota dizer sim. Custava sair com ele uma vez só.

- Oh James, qual é passa pela gente e nem olha e pensar que eu te considero um quase irmão.- era um lindo moreno de cabelos compridos quem falava fazendo uma expressão de abandonado

- Sirius, oi cara, eu não te vi.

- Nota-se, também não viu o Aluado e o Rabicho aqui.

- Oi gente, eu estava pensando.

- Lilian Evans.- palpitou Lupin

- Como você sabe? Além de aluado é advinho.

- Sou bruxo. Não te contaram?- descontraiu Remo

Os quatro riram um bocado daquela piada e foram fazer algo para limpar a cabeça de James dos problemas, ou seja, foram aprontar com Snape.

Lilian após verificar que a barra estava limpa começou sua ronda pela escola como fazia todas as noites até chegar a entrada do salão principal onde ouviu palmas e vivas, empunhou a varinha e foi até o salão principal, sabia o que encontraria lá e acabaria bem rápido com aquela demonstração dos marotos parou na porta e ouviu Sirius falando com todos como se desse instruções dizia ele:

- Observem bem todos e aprendam, o feitiço deve ser aplicado bem certinho no meio da roupa ou coisa que vocês queiram fazer sumir, por exemplo, olhem,...( ela não entendeu o que ele disse) viram agora o nosso cobaia mor Snape está só com sua linda cueca verde a mostra.

- PAREM, JÁ CHEGA DESSA ASNEIRA. QUERO TODO MUNDO EM SUAS AGORA.- entrou gritando Lilian Evans com a varinha em punho apontando-a para todos que tentavam argumentar.

Todos foram saíndo então ela berra de novo.

- POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW, Lupin que vergonha um monitor participando dessa algazarra.

- Lillie, o Remo não fez nada, ele só não...

- NÃO EMPEDIU, QUE ERA A OBRIGAÇÃO DELE AFINAL ELE É MONITOR PARA TENTAR CONTROLA-LOS.

- Não é bem assim Evans, o Remo tem muitas qualidades que você não tem, a calma é uma delas.

- Não pedi tua opinião Black.

- Ei vocês será que dá para parar de berrar sangue ruim e me por no chão- era Snape quem já tinha as faces vermelhas devido ao fato de estar por um bom tempo de cabeça para baixo que falava enquanto tentava tapar as cuecas com as mãos.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ A CHAMOU, RANHOSO DE UMA FIGA.

- CALA BOCA POTTER. Eu me acerto com ele depois.- a moça fez um movimento bem, simples e Snape caiu de cara no chão.- agora se manda Snape Ah não precisa se preocupar em se cobrir por que graças a esses ai tua bunda já é bem conhecida em Hogwarts.

Os marotos riram e Snape saiu mas não sem antes fulminar a garota com o olhar.

- Você foi ótima Lillie.

- É Evans para ti Potter e mais vocês quatro vão até McGonagall comigo.

Os quatro seguiram a bruxinha até o escritório da diretora onde após entrar e sentar não tiveram muito tempo para pensar em qualquer coisa afinal McGonagall tinha o Dom de faze-los se sentirem muito mal mesmo falando com aquele tom baixo e calmo.

Era bem cara aquela última marotice, teriam que fazer sozinhos e sem varinha toda a decoração do baile de fim de ano.

- Olha só Almofadinhas, não é o fim do mundo.

- Em quanto tempo você acha que a gente vai fazer isso?

- Ai, sei lá 20 minutos ou menos.

- Ei, por que toda essa preocupação?

- Ora Aluado, eu tenho que estar um Deus ainda mais Deus do que eu já sou no baile, então não posso estar parecendo que recém sai da guerra.

- Deus mais Deus, qual é Almofadinhas, que tem que se cuidar sou eu, afinal eu quero ir com a monitora no baile.

- Até parece que a Evans vai aceitar o teu pedido.

- Rabicho, tá querendo apanhar é?

- Hi foi mal não quis ofender, só acho que ela não vai aceitar, ela nunca aceita.

- Ela vai comigo no baile nem que eu tenha que dar um jeito do par dela ficar de fora do baile.

- James, ai você já está indo longe demais, não vou deixar você machucar alguém por um capricho.

- Olha só, Aluado decidiu virar monitor, mas lamento te informar amigo que o ano tá bem próximo do fim.

- Deixa de brincadeira Almofadinhas eu só estou sendo sensato se esse ai exagerar pode Ter a ficha permanente suja.

- Pontas, o Aluado aqui tá mais que certo, a garota não vale tanto assim, esquece tem tanta garota legal na escola é só começar a olhar melhor todas estão loucas para Ter uma chance conosco.

- E quem diz que eu não dou chance dou até demais, olha só eu não deixo nenhuma garota sem James Potter por causa da Lillie.

- E ainda quer que ela saia contigo.

- Ai Aluado, você é muito certinho, tem que aproveitar por exemplo, com quem você vai para o baile.

- Sharon Avis.

- Ei, eu ia pedir para ir com ela.

- Vai Ter que trocar, Deus- Remo riu e Sirius ficou pensativo.

- E agora quem eu levo, ah aquela amiga a Margot Stars, se ela é com o nome não vou me arrepender.

- E você Rabicho?

- Michele Bens.

- Já pediu?

- Não.

- Então meu caro vai sonhando ela fica sozinha esperando o Pontas ai desistir de ir com a Evans e ir com ela.

- Mas esse ano ele vai com a Evans e eu com a Bens.

- Os sonhadores.

- Difícil, não impossível.

- Vou sair daqui, isso é contagioso.

Três garotos corriam pelo corredor, Sirius corria a frente para não pegar o vírus do sonho dos três e os outros dois iam mais a trás tentado pegar Sirius e passar o vírus para ele também.

James ficou parado no meio do corredor e nenhum dos outros percebeu, ele esperava por Lilian e não demorou nada para ver a ruiva caminhar calmamente em sua direção sem vê-lo.

- Lillie, quero falar contigo?

- É...

- Eu sei, Evans para você Potter.- ele a imitou- eu quero te dizer três coisas também.

- Diga.

- Primeira eu te amo, Segunda quer vir comigo no baile de fim de ano? E terceira você é a coisa mais linda que podia acontecer na minha vida.

Lilian ficou pasma o garoto estava parado olhando no fundo dos olhos dela e falando aquelas coisas mas não, era James Potter.

- Você mente, não ama ninguém a não ser você mesmo, não eu prefiro ir com o Snape me chamando de sangue ruim de minuto em minuto a ir contigo, e mais uma coisa, obrigada pelo elogio mas você fala isso para todas as garotas.

- Você é que mente,- ele a segurou pelo braço quando ela ia passando por ele- não pode me dar uma chance, olha eu estou aqui de coração aberto para ti e só para ti me deixa te mostrar que eu posso ser diferente, posso ser melhor, quero dançar contigo pelo salão e mostrar para todos que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo e tenho a mais linda parceira.

- Me solta, viu, você quer me exibir, quer que todos vejam que você conseguiu sair comigo. Vai pastar.

- Eu te amo Lilian Evans.

- Ama? Então prova.

- Você vai ver, eu vou provar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

No fim, Michele Bens foi ao baile com Rabicho e Pontas foi sozinho ao baile em uma maneira de mostrar que falava sério, mas assim que Lilian saiu do salão ficou com quem pode e com quem não pode.

O ano acabou e cada um foi para seu lado, Lilian aliviada, menos um ano agüentando o chato Potter e James com a promessa de fazer algo que ia impressiona-la.

Bem gente, eu gostaria muito de receber opiniões e entendimento de todos afinal é minha primeira fic L/J mais uma coisa, eu não uso Tiago porque não acho legal. Bem, fico por aqui.

Acho que posto outro capitulo nesse fim de semana.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape( ai vocês não sabem a dor que me dá falar aml do Snape e Ter que fazer coisas contra ele.)


	2. Surpresa

Passaram-se meses, na verdade todas as férias de verão e nada, nenhuma noticia nenhum ai vindo de James Potter. Esse fato intrigava e alegrava Lilian afinal não queria Ter aquele mala mandando presentes e pedindo encontros até nas férias mas tudo que é bom dura pouco e muito pouco, ela estava em paz no seu cantinho lendo e fazendo seu trabalho de seu trabalho de poções quando Petunia chegou em sua frente e ficou parada observando-a .  
  
- O que você quer aqui Petunia, não tem medo de pegar a doença?  
  
- Tenho um pouco, mas vim falar uma coisa, ou melhor, eu vim lhe dar instruções de como você deve se portar essa noite no jantar.  
  
- Como assim, eu sei muito bem como me portar. Vá embora e não me aborreça ou te transformo em sapo.  
  
- Ora, eu sei que você precisa disso aqui- falou Petunia mostrando a varinha da irmã- para me transformar ou fazer aquelas esquisitices que você anormais fazem.  
  
- Me dá minha varinha Petunia.  
  
- Escuta aqui Lilian, vamos combinar uma coisa, hoje meu novo namorado vem jantar acho que vai me pedir em casamento e ele odeia magia então nós ficamos assim você se porta como uma pessoa normal essa noite e eu te devolvo a varinha assim que ele sair.  
  
- E caso eu não aceite.  
  
- Eu quebro ela.  
  
Lilian ia partir para cima da irmã mas essa segurou a varinha pelas duas pontas e fez que ia quebra-la. Fazendo assim a bruxinha desistir da investida e aceitar o trato idiota, mas não poderia deixar barato.  
  
- Petunia, mamãe vai saber disso.  
  
- Ela também vai saber que você disse que ia me transformar em sapo.  
  
- Ok, ok eu faço o que você quer Petunia, mas vai depender do que exatamente você quer que eu faça.  
  
- Simples você vai esquecer que existe essa anormalidade chamada magia. Nenhuma menção, nenhuma magia, brincadeiras com aquela coruja idiota que você tem, quero um jantar em paz, livre dessa aberração toda.  
  
- O que eu não faço por você?- a bruxa respondeu cinicamente  
  
- Você não desaparece da Terra maninha.  
  
- Eu sei que você me ama. Linda.  
  
Petunia olhou para a irmã com um profundo nojo e imediatamente ao sair da sala Lilian é tomada por um pensamento.  
  
" Isso me lembra James Potter."  
  
A noite chegou e lá estava Petunia arrumadíssima andando de um lado a outro da sala esperando pelo namorado. Lilian foi obrigada pela mãe a ficar na sala com a irmã esperando pelo garoto também, o Sr Evans lia o jornal despreocupadamente e a sra Evans terminava de preparar o jantar e retirava o avental entrando a sala e vendo a filha que estava uma pilha de nervos.  
  
- Petunia, querida, acalma-se ele vem, só deve estar um pouco atrasado.  
  
- É mãe, meia hora atrasado.- ria e falava Lilian- Irmazinha acho que ele não vem eu vou...- no momento em que Lilian preparava-se para subir a campainha tocou, Petunia correu abrir a porta e recebeu com um beijo o namorado puxando-o pela mão para dentro muito orgulhosa.  
  
- Mãe, pai , irmã( essa última com cinismo e falso carinho na voz) esse é Válter Dursley.  
  
- Muito prazer, seja bem vindo a casa- falou delicadamente a mãe ao ver aquele mamute humano em sua frente, ela se perguntava se cozinhara o suficiente para todos .  
  
- É um prazer conhece-lo- falou o pai apertando a mão do genro.  
  
Um minuto de silencio se fez e Válter se virou para a namorada e para os presentes e alcançou a mão para Lilian que estava com "muita" vontade de aperta-la.  
  
- E você quem é?  
  
- Lilian irmã dela.- apontando a irmã. Ele olhou a moça atras de si- é mas infelizmente não ganhou toda beleza de Petunia.   
  
Lilian rio divertida.  
  
- Bem vamos jantar.  
  
- Mas pode-se saber por que do atraso?- a bruxa iria se vingar daquela ofensa a iria.  
  
- Meu caro teve problemas na verdade foi estranho por que uma coruja sentou na antena do carro que eu prendi no teto, acho que ela pensou que era um puleiro e acabou vindo comigo até aqui.  
  
Olhando pela janela se via uma coruja com algo no bico, um bilhete era uma coruja de médio porte, aguti.  
  
- Posso ir vê-la de perto mãe  
  
- Vai Li, mas não demora já vou servir o jantar.  
  
Ela foi até a coruja e retirou o bilhete entrando e nem notou que a coruja a seguiu e sento na lateral do sofá.  
  
O jantar foi bem interessante se não fosse por um motivo, de repente a coruja começou a voar ao redor de Lilian e piava muito alto Valter foi toca-la e essa o atacou o derrubando da cadeira devido ao susto Petúnia também foi atacada e a coruja só parou quando Lilian levantou e subiu para o seu quarto com o bilhete e a coruja a tira colo.  
  
" Oi Amor!  
  
Como vão as férias sem mim?  
  
Eu estou morrendo de saudade de você, quero saber se você não topa ir comigo em um show de uma cantora trouxa, a Nina Hagen, fiquei sabendo que ela fará show na Inglaterra e que você a adora e ainda não tinha um ingresso, daí eu comprei os últimos dois e serei uma boa companhia mesmo não a conhecendo o trabalho da cantora alemã. Desculpe pela coruja meio descontrolada, ela é a mais nova aquisição de Sirius e como você iria queimar essa se visse a minha coruja com ela decidi usar a dele. Ela vai ficar ai atras de você até você me responder.   
  
Bem, minha linda, eu sei que você está louca para dizer um não, como sempre, mas pela Nina você vai, então eu te pego na tua casa sábado às 2 horas, a menos que queira minha companhia para o almoço.   
  
Beijos desse pobre apanhador que te ama,  
  
James Potter."  
  
- Maldito seja, ele comprou os ingressos e se eu não for com ele não vou ao show que estou esperando a seis meses. Almoçar aqui, ve se eu posso com isso... ei é um modo de...  
  
A porta se abriu, era a mãe de Lilian com a varinha dela.  
  
- Olha, Petúnia mandou te devolver disse para não deixa-la mais no quarto dela e mandou avisar que Sábado ele vem almoçar aqui.  
  
- Mãe, sábado tem o Show da Nina Hagen e eu vou com, bem com um garoto que vai vir almoçar aqui, pode ser?  
  
- Claro, quem é?  
  
- James Potter Mãe ele é meu colega em Hogwarts.  
  
- "timo, mais ele é como você?  
  
- Não mãe, é sangue puro como dizem.  
  
- O que eu cozinho para ele?  
  
- O de sempre mãe nada de nervosismo ele não é um príncipe é só James Potter o apanhador da Grifinória.  
  
- Ok!  
  
Ela escreveu uma carta então e entregou a coruja ansiosa que assim que recebeu a carta saiu rapidamente se daquela carta saísse a noticia mais importante da humanidade.  
  
"Potter, nem nas minha férias tu não és capaz de me deixar em paz.  
  
Mas eu aceito o teu convite e mais te convido para almoçares aqui em casa, só espero que não tenhas problema algum com comida trouxa por que minha mãe está toda nervosa pelo fato de você ser puro sangue.   
  
Agora duas coisas.  
  
1 não repare na minha irmã, ela odeia magia  
  
2 o fato de Ter aceito o teu convite não caracteriza um encontro porque você jogou sujo comigo.  
  
Estejas aqui às 11:30.  
  
Até Sábado,  
  
Lilian Evans."  
  
O tempo passa muito rápido e logo o Sábado já estava chegando era para Lilian um dia feliz pois veria pela primeira vez sua cantora favorita em show e o mais triste por que teria um dia a mais ao lado de James Potter além dos obrigados dias de aula. Tomou banho, vestiu-se com uma roupa muito bonita para o show e desceu para esperar seu convidado.  
  
Lá estavam novamente Lilian sentada no sofá, o sr Evans lendo o jornal e a sra Evans preparava um almoço super reforçado pois imaginava que James Potter e Válter Dursley regulassem.  
  
Petúnia andava de um lado a outro da sala preocupada pois eram 11: 28 e nada de Válter.  
  
- Será que ele vem?  
  
- Claro que vem Lilian e posso saber por que toda essa arrumação? Não ouviu Válter dizer que eu sou muito mais bonita, vais querer me rouba-lo.   
  
- Não irmãzinha, pode ficar com aquele projeto de bistéca todinho para ti.  
  
- Como ousa...  
  
De repente a campainha toca.  
  
- Viste irmãzinha ele veio.  
  
Petúnia correu e abriu a porta porém não viu Válter, viu um garoto de cabelos negros curtos e bagunçados olhos escuros e um óculos redondo, muito bonito e bem vestido.  
  
- Lilian Evans está?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Posso entrar?  
  
- Pode, né?   
  
Ele entrou e viu Lilian em pé olhando para a porta.  
  
- Lillie, você consegue ficar ainda mais linda do que de costume, minha flor.   
  
Ela não ia surtar, iria fingir para que Petúnia que aquele porco vissem o que era bom.  
  
- Oi James. Olha, esse é o meu pai.  
  
- Prazer sr Evans eu sou James Potter- os dois apertaram as mãos.  
  
- Mãe, só um pouco James.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Lilian entrou e voltou com a Mãe que analisou James da cabeça aos pés.  
  
- Que prazer em te conhecer seja muito bem vindo a casa.  
  
- Muito obrigado sra, é também um enorme prazer em conhece-la, e permita-me o abuso fico muito feliz em saber que Lilian será ainda mais bela, afinal com uma mãe tão bonita.- falou galante e educado ao mesmo tempo. James queria impressionar e havia escolhido tudo, as palavras, os elogios, as roupas tudo perfeito e se conseguisse o que queria voltaria de férias com Lilian Evans como sua garota.  
  
- Imagine, obrigado pelo elogio- ficando vermelha.- Li onde está sua irmã.  
  
- Lá fora esperando o porco.  
  
- Lilian, isso são modos de falar do namorado de sua irmã.  
  
O casal Evans foi até o quintal falar com Petúnia e James aproveitou a deixa.  
  
- Minha flor, adorei esse lugar.  
  
- Deixa de ser fingido, Potter, o que é isso agora?   
  
- Qual é, meu amor, eu só estou sendo eu mesmo. Não sou o maroto 24 horas por dia.   
  
- É mais não perece.   
  
- Sua irmã não gosta de bruxos pelo jeito.  
  
- Odeia, só por que ela não é uma, e se arrumou um namorado que gosta menos ainda, por exemplo ele teve a capacidade de dizer que Petúnia é mais bonita que eu.  
  
- Ele é louco e não é o melhor indivíduo da tua família, já, seus pais são legais. Mas olha só, será que depois do show você não aceita dar uma volta comigo, podemos tomar um sorvete ou coisa do gênero?  
  
- É claro que nã.. sim, eu vou sim James- falou ao ver Petúnia, Válter e os pais entrando.  
  
- Onde você vai filha?  
  
- Dar uma volta com James depois do show.  
  
- Show que show?- perguntou Válter olhando James Potter da cabeça aos pés.  
  
- Nina Hagen- James respondeu analisando o porquinho.  
  
- Aquela maluca com os cabelos coloridos?  
  
- Ela é uma soprano barbara e está fazendo muito sucesso mesmo tendo um ingles meio ruizinho- defendia Lilian.  
  
- Vamos comer que já está esfriando. - desfez a discussão a sra Evans.  
  
Os 6 sentaram-se a mesa e então começou o pesadelo de Petúnia.  
  
- Sabem, eu estudo Smeltings e trabalho em uma empresa de canos metálicos durante as férias. E você Potter, é esse o nome(?), o que fazes?  
  
- Eu, eu estudo em Hogwarts com Lilian e jogo quadribol.  
  
- E não trabalha nas férias de verão?- perguntou seriamente Válter  
  
- Na verdade não preciso, então deixo a minha vaga em um emprego temporário para quem realmente precise dela, estou estudando para entrar na escola de Aurors.  
  
- Onde fica isso?  
  
- Não é um lugar, Dursley (?),é uma profissão nós protegemos o mundo mágico.  
  
A expressão de Válter dizia tudo, Potter era louco, mas com o moreno estava com muita vontade de sacanear ele que teve a ousadia de não reconhecer a beleza da sua flor.  
  
- Bruxo, eu estou sentado a mesa com um bruxo?  
  
- Claro, minha filha não te falou que Lilian e bruxa?  
  
- Não sr.   
  
Válter queria matar Petúnia e saiu de lá sem nem tirar o guardanapo da gravata borboleta.  
  
- Eu falei alguma coisa que não devia?- perguntou inocentemente James.  
  
- Não repare, querido, você não disse nada demais. Mas me diga, está gostando do almoço?  
  
- Oh sim, está uma delicia sra Evans.  
  
Após comer e beber uma xicara de chá. O casal saiu para o show, no caminho os dois ficaram em silencio a James pegou a mão de Lilian e para sua surpresa ela não tentou se soltar. O dia estava perfeito para James agora ele sentia que estava feliz e ainda pensava no que fazer para provar seu amor aquela linda ruiva.  
  
Esse capitulo dois foi um estalo que tive agora, por isso eu to publicando-o antes do fim de semana.  
  
Isabelle Potter Demonangels - muito obrigada, foi meu primeiro review dessa fic, muito obrigada. Fico muito feliz que tenha agradado nessa nova área dea fic's.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana Snape! 


	3. O show e o sorvete com gosto de pecado

Olá gente, eu to devolta.

Bem, vou responder os comentários que recebi.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels- Muito obrigada pelo novo comentário, sobre a ajuda, você me deixa altamente tentada a entrar em contato contigo. Mas para isso preciso saber que tipo de ajuda você quer me dar.

Maria- Olá! Fico muito feliz que estejas gostado da minha fic. Muito obrigada. Sobre o show, bem você deve Ter notado que eu fui meio que fiel demais ao tempo não é usando Nina Hagen( uma ícone dos anos 80 para ser a cantora favorita de Lilian.). Minha intenção é mesmo fazer um James fofo, realmente apaixonado e afim de qualquer coisa para Ter seu amor reconhecido.

Bru Malfoy Black- Olá! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, realmente o melhor de escrever fic's é poder rir das situações e essa seqüência do James contando que é bruxo como se dissesse que fazia sol foi muito engraçada.

Marismylle- Olá! muito obrigada por ter gostdo da fic, na verdade eu também queria ver o cara roxo de raiva, mas não sei o que escrevi, eu dei um belo susto nele nesse capitulo, sobre a publicação, eu publico o capitulo assim que termino de escreve-lo depende da inspiração.

Hermione Granger- OI! bem, eu fico muito contente que tenhas gostado, sobre os post eu expliquei isso ai em cima. Espero que goste do capitulo.

Ana- Oi! bem, valeu por gostar dos capitulos. sobre os post, acima, acima eu falo sobre isso.

Bem, eu não quero ser do tipo que chama o leitor pela história de como a fic nasceu, mas eu acredito que nada é 100% por acaso e decidi contar como nasceu essa história.

Bem eu escrevo já a algum tempo fic's de SS/HG que eu amo e apoio, e de uns tempos para cá comecei e escrever uma fic Gina/Remo e nessa fic me veio o interesse de ler coisas novas e comecei a ler fic's de L/J acho que até andei comentando em algumas e então um dia após de ler "segundas intenções", "equalize", "exagerado", só para citar algumas das que li me veio em uma noite um capitulo dessa que escrevo inteiro, não tive dúvida as 3 da madruga eu ligo o pc e escrevo o capitulo denominado "Dumbledore ajuda o amor" que é o quarto capitulo dessa fic que era para ser o primeiro mas eu decidi então fazer uma introdução para não jogar esse capitulo assim sem uma preparação por que ele é de rachar a cara de qualquer mulher eu to apaixonada pelo James desde esse capitulo.

E agora vocês leem isso e se perguntam tá e daí? Eu respondo e daí eu quis contar.

Vocês não imaginam o que foi montar esse capitulo três.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!

O show e o sorvete com gosto pecado.

Por que ainda estou deixando ele segurar minha mão, por que ainda não cortei esse contato físico? Por que sinto que é natural tudo isso?

Lilian parou olhou para suas mão atada a de James olhou o garoto de cima abaixo. "ele realmente caprichou no visual hoje, mas por que eu estou pensando nisso agora."

- Algum problema Lillie?

- Evans, Potter quantas vezes vou Ter que repetir.

- Nenhuma mais, afinal eu não vou chama-la de Evans, eu quero chama-la - ele aproximou-se perigosamente dela e cochichando falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido- quero chama-la de sra Potter, minha sra Potter.

- Cala essa boca Potter eu não vou casar com você.

- Por que não, sua mãe me amou, seu pai gostou bastante de mim. Eu posso não trabalhar em um empresa de canos mas eu te amo pra valer e quero você do meu lado. Mas eu posso ir com calma, eu tenho um ano inteiro para te convencer que te amo e que nós seremos o casal mais feliz do mundo mágico.

James beijou a mão de Lillie sem lhe tirar os olhos e a puxou para que continuasse o caminho ao local do show.

Lá estavam muitos trouxas vestidos de modo muito colorido com cabelos multicolor para imitar a cantora, haviam treinado não só as letras mas o alemão para caso conseguisse se aproximar falar com ela em sua língua natal mesmo por que Nina Hagen canta muito de seu repertório em Alemão.

Eles notam ao entrar no local de show que não verão nada pois estava simplesmente lotado.

- Que pensa Potter daqui não veremos muito bem- falava desanimada de um lugar bem ao fundo.

- Olha, se você me chamar de James pelo menos até amanhã eu te levo para o melhor lugar da casa. Você topa?

- Obvio James, é não vou te dar mais nada.

- Vem.- ela a puxou para um lugar atras da arquibancada parou e analisou-a depois olhou para todos os lados.

- A esse é o maravilhoso lugar, eu não me agarrar com você aqui não.

- Shiii!- ele retira do bolso uma caixinha coloca-a no chão e dá uma batidinha, essa simplesmente cresce e de lá ele retira sua vassoura e a capa da invisibilidade.

- Eu não vou montar nessa vassoura com você e não vou ficar com você embaixo dessa capa.

- Quer ver o show?

- Quero.

- Então monta aqui e vamos.

Ela na verdade não tinha muita opção olhou para as pessoas de costas uma multidão não veria nada no chão, mas ficar com James Potter nas costas era demais. Mas era o que ela fazia.

Levantaram vôo. Ele cochichava no ouvido dela o que iria fazer, eles estavam em frente ao palco Nina entra triunfante e começa a cantar Universal Radio. Lilian não porque mas tem vontade de se encostar mais no garoto a música e ritmada, viva, pulsante e o calor dele abraçado nela é irresistível mas ela é Lilian Evans e como tal segura o impulso.

TV Glotzer

New York

Zarah

My Way

Don't Kill the Animals with Lovich

World Now

Universelles Radio( a pedido dos fãs)

African Reggae

Punkhochzeit

Honigmann

Hatschi Waldera

New York (English Version) para fechar.

Nina Havia dançado, cantado e encantado a todos com sua delicadeza, havia parado um tempo em 85 e só retornou em 88, mas mostrava que estava com tudo e deixou Lilian ainda mais fã e James com uma boa impressão.

O show acaba, James olha a garota e cochicha:

- Vamos mais perto.

- Você é louco se nos pegam.

- Bem, não podem nos ver, a gente vai até onde está a multidão, usa a capa para esconder a vassoura e se mistura no grupo.

O garoto nem espera pela resposta, desce onde a cantora se encontra com fãs desce Lilian da vassoura e a leva para a frente do grupo. Ela pega um autografo e James tira uma foto delas sem Lilian notar.

Era hora de tomar sorvete com James, ele merecia.

- Onde você quer ir James, sorveteria bruxa ou trouxa?

- Os trouxas tomam sorvete?

- O que você faz nas aulas de estudo dos trouxas?

- Olho você.

- Tomam- ela estava vermelha como o cabelo- você que escolhe.

- Onde você costuma tomar sorvete?

- Em casa. Mas conheço uma sorveteria muito boa mas é um pouco longe daqui.

- Eu não to com pressa, muito antes pelo contrário espero que esse dia não termine nunca, ou melhor termine no dia em que você casa comigo.

- Engraçadinho

1 nunca de corda para ele,

2 nunca lhe trate com carinho,

3 nunca sorria para ele,

4 nunca ache que ele vai ser um bom menino e

5 nunca, mas nunca aceite algum convite dele.

Esses eram os 5 mandamentos que ela seguia até Nina Hagen decidir fazer apresentação única na Inglaterra e os cambistas resolvem não Ter os ingressos e os pontos de venda te cobram uma fortuna por cada entrada. Perecia tudo combinado, o destino estava lhe dando um tapa na cara.

- Minha flor, eu já disse que você está linda hoje.

- Obrigada.

- Não agradeça a mim por dizer a verdade.

Caminharam até a tal sorveteria quietos, James saboreava os segundo olhando para ela e ela olhava o show pensativa, quieta, porém muito feliz.

James ao chegarem olhou para todos os lados e foi pegar um sorvete de chocolate enquanto ela pedia um de flocos setaram frente a frente.

Lilian viu que as garotas ao redor estavam muito interessadas em James e isso lhe deu muito ódio, estava com vontade de mata-las queria bater em cada uma delas, o ódio tomava conta de sua pessoa de tal modo que James percebeu e olhou as direções que ela olhava, vendo as garotas jogarem beijos e darem sorrisos convidativos. O lado pegador de Hogwarts estava mandando ele levantar dar a chance a cada uma de Ter James Potter ao seu lado, mas o lado que ele estava seguindo naquele dia mandava-o ficar ali olhar Lilian elogia-la e procurar por cada sensação um simples toque de pele deles lhe causou mais extasy do que qualquer beijo ou amasso bem dado nas outras garotas de escola.

- Minha linda, você já terminou?

- Não, mas posso faze-lo caminhando, vamos dar uma voltinha?

- Vamos, não te quero emburrada por causa daquelas garotas, por acaso é ciúme?

- Não, é raiva por que mesmo nós não tendo nada eu acho um desrespeito ficar fazendo isso.

- Tá bom, vou pegar um sorvete, ei o que é isso, sorvete de uva, Lillie, é bom, isso?

- É.

Ei moço, quero o de uva. 

Ele pagou os sorvetes e foi andando com Lilian para uma pracinha ali perto ela saboreava seu sorvete em paz. Andavam e cuidavam para não derreter a delicia gelada muitos casais passavam por eles muitos garotos olhavam Lilian com desejo e as garotas não desgrudavam de James.

- ei Lillie, de que é esse sorvete que você tem ai?

- Flocos, é creme com chocolate em pedaços misturado.

- Posse experimentar?

- Por que eu devia deixar?

- Por que você está cheia e não consegue mais engoli-lo.

- Tá bom, pega.

- Obrigado.

O lugar era lindo, com flores e passarinhos cantando os dois sentaram em um banco e ficaram olhando para o horizonte. O tempo passava e sorvete acabou agora o garoto se ocupava de acariciar os ombros de Lilian que não foi contra, até suspirou mostrando contentamento com o afago, ele foi indo, massageando e pegou a mão dela levando a boca e beijando a moça; a puxou para mais perto de si, ela sabia que não devia ceder, mas era coisas novas para eu corpo e ele pedia ardentemente por mais e mais, ela obedecia seu corpo e ia cedendo.

Abraçando-a com a maior delicadeza do mundo ele se deliciava com a visão de Lilian , a sua Lillie, de olhos fechados suspirando em resposta ao seu toque.

- Lillie, me deixa te beijar, por favor.

- Como, você está pedindo permissão para me beijar?

- Estou, quero que você também queira isso e como eu já disse você é diferente.

- Você nunca disse isso.

- Digo agora você é diferente é a mulher que eu escolhi para amar até o fim. Posso, não me negue a única coisa que me mantém preso nesse mundo.

Ela queria e muito mas não desejava admitir, mas precisava.

- Só se você me esquecer por um bom tempo.

- Até o retorno a escola?

- Pode ser.

Ele começou a beijar lhe o pescoço e descia até onde o decote dela deixava seus lábios tocarem, parou encarou-a e disse baixinho.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonho em beijar a mulher eu amo, você e só você.

Primeiro foi tímido um simples encostar de lábios que o levou a loucura de provocar nela o total prazer que ela lhe provocava e assim foi aprofundando, o beijo foi sensível, apaixonado, quente, sensual, selvagem e acima de tudo, bom, o melhor entre os melhores.

Ao terminarem se olhavam era inacreditável mas ela o puxou e repetiu a dose, e assim foi por alguns minutos, ele a puxava ela o puxava, caricias agora mais maliciosas eram feitas e nenhum reclamava estava indo juntos pelo caminho da perdição e queriam ver até onde conseguiam levar toda essa montanha de sentimentos. Mas algo ruim aconteceu, Petúnia apareceu e os interrompeu.

- Ei anormais, desculpe acabar com o clima anormal de vocês, mas eu quero avisa que mamães está fazendo a janta e os quer lá, ele te convida a comer conosco aberração macho.- Petúnia sai a frente e deixa o casal ali.

- Como tua irmã sabia onde estávamos?

- Eu sempre venho para cá ela deve Ter deduzido que te mostraria o lugar.

- É lindo esse lugar.

- É, muito bonito, agora será que podermos ir jantar.

- Sim, sua mãe deve estar com a comida quase pronta, depois eu prometo que vou embora e te deixo sem nenhum vestígio meu até o primeiro dia de aula.

- Certo.

Entrando na casa dos Evans James percebe que Petúnia não está na sala ou na cozinha e pergunta a Lilian.

- Será que tua irmã se mandou?

- Olha, James eu acho que seria o melhor que ela poderia fazer.- ela parou de cochichar olhou para a mãe e falou alto- Mãe, cada a Mana?

- Foi jantar na casa do namorado.

- Perfeito- ela voltou a cochicha e James sorriu ao ver o alivio da moça

- Sra Evans, a sra precisa de alguma ajuda?- o garoto estava parecendo ser outra pessoa e assustava a bruxinha que pensava conhece-lo.

- Não meu querido, eu estou muito bem assim. Obrigada! Ah podem vir que já vou servir o jantar.

Após a janta era hora de partir ele se despediu dos pais de Lilian e essa o acompanhou até a porta.

- Ei será que você poderia me levar a algum lugar onde eu possa montar a vassoura sem ser visto.

- Não tem isso aqui, é tudo muito pequeno, onde você desceu quando veio?

- Eu vim até aqui de taxi trouxa.

- Mas não quero voltar pelo mesmo caminho para chegar mais cedo em casa.

- Entendo, mas acho que aqui não tem, todo mundo bisbilhota a vida de todo mundo, por exemplo amanhã o que vai Ter de gente falando de nós por estarmos aqui agora.

- Sei como é, mas não tem uma janela por onde eu possa sair?

- Só uma, mas não vou explicar para o meu pai que você vai sair de casa voando pela janela do meu quarto. Eu uso a capa para entrar contigo por favor, eu vou levar um baita xingão da minha mãe.

- Você já não é acostumado?

- É que eu prometi que chagava cedo e já são quase 9 horas meu rim já está comprometido, só que entre chegar lá às 9 :20 e às 10 é muita diferença.

- Ok, ok, vamos nos despedir aqui e daí você entra comigo.

- Tá bom, minha flor, - ele levantou um pouco a voz e disse- vou morrer de saudade sua até o ano recomeçar, minha flor. Promete que me escreve?

- Claro, eu escrevo sim, muito obrigada pela companhia hoje James.

- Se quiser é só chamar de novo.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.- ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo demorado. Depois olhou ao redor e vestiu a capa, a garota entrou com ele atras.

Passou pela sala e quando estava quase subindo o primeiro degrau da escada ouviu sua sentença de morte.

- Filha, escreve para o James e convida-o para almoçar aqui Domingo. Adorei ele. Pelo menos uma das minha filhas soube escolher um namorado decente.

- Mãe, James Potter não é meu namorado.

- Petúnia me contou que pegou vocês trocando beijos no parque e eu vi vocês se beijando na porta e me diz uma coisa, como ele sumiu?

- Ele aparatou.

- O que?

- Aparatou, é um modo de se transportar de um lugar para outro.

- Ah tá.

- Posso subir, eu estou cansada.

- Claro. Vá e descanse e não se esqueça de convidar ele para Domingo.

Ela subiu correndo e bateu a porta mas estranhou não Ter ouvido o barulho ao invés disso ouviu um ai.

Olhou e viu Potter tirando a capa e fechando a porta atras de si.

- Não precisava bater com essa força.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Não gostou de Ter que almoçar comigo Domingo não é, eu sei que prometi te deixar em paz, mas sua mãe é muito legal, não vou desaponta-la.

- Então, até Domingo, 11:30 tá, por que sabe como é meus pais almoçam cedo por que vão a missa às 2 horas.

- Aonde?

- Na missa, é um culto religioso, meus pais são católicos.

- Entendo. Bem, agora nós estamos namorando não é? Já que eu até freqüento a casa e tudo mais.

- Não Potter, eu nunca vou sair com você a não ser assim, do jeito sujo que você arrumou.

- Não é sujo, eu te convidei para sair comigo e você aceitou por que gostou do programa, mas depois você parecia gostar muito do que fizemos no parque- ele estava provocando-a e ela não podia gritar para não chamar a atenção dos pais.

- Desista de mim.

- Nunca, eu te amo você ainda não acredita.

- Não, pare de mentir, você não vai me levar para a cama.

Ele a empurrou e ela caiu deitada na própria cama com ele em cima, foi beijada de modo apaixonado e até um leve gemido soltou quando sentiu os lábios dele no seu pescoço.

- pronto, já te levei para a cama, o que não quer dizer que temos que fazer amor e..- ele levantou a puxou pelo braço- agora eu te digo uma coisa. Eu te amo, agora você acredita, eu já fiz com você coisas que não faço com as outras, tenho um crédito de crença?

- Não.

- Tudo bem, estou preparando algo no qual você terá que acreditar.

- Você só me ama assim, entre nós.

- Onde é a janela que posso usar?

- É essa- ela abriu.- pode ir

- Nem um beijo de despedida?

- Já não me beijou demais por hoje.

- Não na verdade não te dei nem um décimo dos beijos que queria te dar. Se eu pudesse eu passava a noite aqui velando teu sono meu anjo, mas não quero me incomodar mais.- pegou a mão dela e beijou, deixando o rosto de olhos pregados um tempo encostado na mão dela, sentindo a pele dela e memorizando aquela textura.

Saiu voando. O Domingo foi quase tão bom, só que ele teve que ir embora mais cedo mas ficou com ela um tempo abraçado enquanto os pais dela estava se aprontando para sair.

Agora estava livre dele até a escola. Teria que pensar, rever conceitos, seria mais uma na lista dele quando voltasse, maldita hora.

Nota: para quem não conhece, Nina Hagen é uma grande cantora dos anos 80, eu amo ela para mim é uma belissíma mulher com uma voz muito linda.

Para quem quer conhecer mais ou ao menos ver quem ela é o site dela no Brasil é 


	4. Dumbledore ajuda o amor

Dumbledore ajuda o amor

Os dias passaram rápido demais para a opinião de Lílian já era dia de ir para a escola. James elogiara tanto os biscoitos da Sra Evans que elas fez três fornadas e mandou a garota entregar para o garoto coisa que ela não faria por três motivos.

1 - Ela não iria falar com ele mais.

2 - Ela amava aqueles biscoitos.

3 - Não daria o gosto dele espelhar para todos que estava tento alguma coisa com ela e provando com a demonstração de carinho da sra Evans.

Estava tudo pronto, os Evans levaram Lílian na estação e ficaram olhando ela entrar na estação 9 ¾. Mas Lílian ainda não aprendeu que sorte não era seu ponto forte. Quando ela mal e mal tinha passando o sr e sra Evans estavam prontos para ir embora ouviram uma voz familiar.

- Bom dia Sr, sra Evans, como vão?

- Muito bem Potter.

- Como foi o fim de férias, por que não apareceu mais lá em casa?- era a sempre simpática sra Evans.

- Lílian não me convidou e eu não sou de impor minha presença.

- Dursley devia aprender isso.

- Querido, ele namora nossa filha.

- Mas é mal educado.

- Desculpe-o Potter querido, meu marido está meio cheio das visitas surpresa de Válter Dursley.

- Claro, claro eu ficaria pior. Ah esses são meus amigo, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e esses são o sr e sra Evans, pais da Lillie.

- Prazer - falaram os 3 ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, é verdade que esse ai almoçou e jantou com vocês?

- É sim Black, ele levou Lílian no show da Nina Hagen, até agüentou o ódio de Petúnia contra os bruxos.

- Bem, é melhor a gente ir.

- Ah Potter, eu mandei Lílian te entregar aqueles biscoitos que você gostou.

- Obrigado.- disse passando a entrada para a plataforma

- E agora garanhão, conquistou a sogra, você sabe que esse é o caminho certo.

- É eu sei, vou procurar Lillie

- Não precisa ela tá ai.- apontou Remo.

- Te amo Remo

- Não muito obrigado, você não faz o meu tipo.

Ele correu a tempo de ajuda-la a carregar o malão para dentro do trem.

- Oi Lillie, sentiu saudade?

- Nem de longe.

- Ai, meu bem, eu quase morri sem ter você por perto. Preciso descobrir quando essa cantora, Nina Hagen vem para cá de novo.

- Chantagista.

- Olha só, eu falei com a sua mãe e o seu pai na entrada.

- Os biscoitos. Aqui estão.

- Nossa! Achei que fossem uns 5 ou 6, mas um saco cheio.

- Mamãe te amou.

- Mas não é o amor da mãe que eu quero, quero o amor da filha.

- Quieto Potter, nunca vou te amar. Me dá o meu malão.

- Só quando você estiver instalada em alguma cabine.

Os alunos que conheciam a história dos dois estavam de boca aberta mas ela não teve escolha, escolheu uma cabine, entrou e ele guardou a mala dela e a dele também.

- Ei, não te quero comigo na cabine.

- Você não tem muita escolha, o trem tá cheio, você viu isso.

- Você pode sentar com os teus amigos.

- Quero sentar aqui contigo - Ele sentou do lado dela e pegou a mão dela, virou e começou a olhar as linhas da mão dela.

- Desde quando você lê mãos?

- Desde que estudo adivinhação. Aqui diz que você só terá um amor para a vida toda, que vai ser feliz com ele.

- E quem é ele?

- Eu, é claro.

- Cala essa boca e pára de falar besteira- disse puxando a mão.

Ele sorriu e ela ficou sem fala, então a abraçou e beijou lhe o pescoço. Ela suspirou.

- Quer um?- apontando a sacola de biscoitos ela aceitou e assim começou a viagem, ele havia feito um feitiço na porta para que parecesse que a cabine estava cheia.

Viajaram assim, ele sentou na frente dela, mataram o pacote de biscoitos e ainda os que ela havia separado em casa para si. Ela estava se sentindo bem ali, era a primeira vez que não queria morrer por estar com ele, não exatamente a primeira vez mas o show não conta aquilo foi culpa da Nina.

Chegaram e entraram no salão, sentou ela perto das amigas para quem contou tudo que ocorreu e ele perto dos marotos, estava nervoso pois ia fazer uma grande loucura, os amigos ficaram com medo quando ele contou a idéia e ficaram surpresos quando Dumbledore mandou uma carta dizendo que aceitava ajuda-lo e combinava como seria a coisa toda, ele mandou para velho um pergaminho com o que iria fazer e recebeu algumas idéias que foram adotadas.

O primeiro ano foi selecionado, James estava suando, Alvo começou a dar seus avisos , James tremia, era agora.

- ...Eu sei que todo mundo quer jantar e tal, mas eu estou em uma missão muito especial,- o velho estava muito feliz com aquilo- o nosso amigo James Potter tem algumas palavras importantes para dividir conosco e eu quero a atenção e respeito de todos. Pode vir James.

Todos olharam o garoto tremulo levantar, Lílian estava muito curiosa devia ser algo sobre quadribol, todos achavam isso ele abriu um pergaminho parou no lugar onde o diretor largava os papeis que lia com os avisos e deitou o seu pergaminho ali, olhou para todo mundo.

'Oi gente, espero que tenham passado bem as férias e que sejam bem vindos os novos. Espero que tenham tido bons tempos nesses meses de verão porque..., eu tive. Algum de vocês já teve a sensação de Ter encontrado o futuro? Eu encontrei o meu.

Tá eu sei que já saí com muitas garotas e tal mas eu quero dizer uma coisa para todos, EU AMO LILIAN EVANS - ouviu-se um ohh generalizado ela levantou para sair do salão, mas Alvo foi até ela e disse para que ficasse e ouvisse o garoto - quero que ela acredite me mim e que me aceite, eu sei que tenho meus defeitos mas eu também tenho qualidades. Não consigo ficar tão perto dela e não poder toca-la.

LILLIE NAMORA COMIGO? Por favor eu não vou pedir nada de ti, só vou te prometer ser o melhor namorado do mundo, ser leal como um cachorro você não acredita em mim, eu disse que ia te provar, você acha mesmo que seu eu não te amasse para todo o sempre eu ia estar aqui na frente de toda escola te falando isso? Bem, desculpem por qualquer coisa. É isso, eu escrevi um pergaminho todo para dizer mas não tenho tanta coragem assim e também eu estou tremendo e não conseguiria segurar o pergaminho. Obrigado!'

Alguns o aplaudiram e outros ficaram falando baixo, Alvo passou por James e lhe deu os parabéns.

O garoto realmente tremia muito sentou e tomou um suco, os marotos ficaram quietos e levantaram deixando James para trás na verdade todos foram abandonando o salão falando algo sobre o ocorrido e tal só uma pessoa ficou em pé olhando para James, os professores também saíram do salão.

- O que foi isso, James Potter?

- Isso... Foi... isso, e só isso.

- Como assim só isso. Tá louco, você vem fala para todo mundo que me ama e tal e foi só isso?

- Lillie, eu escrevi esse pergaminho e não consegui ler. Me dá uma chance, só uma, por favor.

- Por que não me falou isso antes?

- Eu falei, você não acreditou em mim.- ele lembrava que havia realmente falado mais de uma vez e ela nunca acreditou.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que não sou exatamente a visão de um cara confiável.

- Minha mãe confia em você.

- Como assim?

- Ela viu uma ponta da sua roupa naquele dia que fomos no show e nos seguiu para o quarto. Não ficou para ver o que se passava, mas sabia que você estava lá.

- Ela é um amor, não merecia uma filha como a tua irmã.

- Minha irmã é uma boa filha, só tem ciúme por que eu sou uma coisa que ela nunca será.

- Então, você aceita namorar comigo?

- Você acha que eu vou confiar em ti só porque você e o diretor andam compactuando contra mim?

- Achei que você ia acreditar em mim.

- Eu acredito, só quero te observar um pouco, ver se você não vai sair dando em cima de todas as garotas.

- Quanto tempo vou ficar em observação?

- O suficiente.

- Que não seja muito, quero beijar você e ei o que eu to dizendo? - ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo demorado.- pronto, boa noite, meu amor.- lhe deu um beijinho leve nos lábios e a deixou sozinha no salão principal.

OI gente!

Como vão!?

Bem, tenho um comunicado importante, arrumei uma beta para minha fic. Tá eu sei que normalmente as pessoas já tem isso e eu tinha, mas a minha sumiu e eu fiquei assim, escrevendo e publicando os capítulos sem revisão terceirizada. Mas agora não, então eu to assim, escrevo e mando para ela, por isso eu não serie mais tão rápida como era nos capítulos 1 e 2 tipo eu escrevo dou uma lida mando para ela que revisa, me devolve e eu leio de novo.

Espero que entendam que isso é para melhorar a qualidade e facilitar a leitura de vocês.

Quero agradecer a ajuda muito importante da Isabelle Potter Demonangels que tá betando a fic a partir desse capitulo, enquanto ela agüentar beta-la porque eu sei que não sou fácil.

Vamos aos comentários.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels- você leu esse aqui antes de todos né? Mas eu vou comentar seu comentários para o capitulo anterior. Realmente foi um susto para Lillie ser atirada na cama, mas como ela tem um tombo pelo Potter não deve Ter sido um sacrifício supremo. Bem, a Nina Hagen é linda, é demais, canta muito. Tá eu tenho só 19 anos, mas eu amo ela, indico uma música recente dela com o Apocalyptica chamada Seemann que é muito boa.

Xianya- OI! Realmente acredito que essas foram as melhores férias de James Potter e bem, você deve Ter visto que ele é louco. Mas ficou fofo. Espero que goste.

BabI BlacK- Oi! Espero que goste desse capitulo, muito obrigada pelo elogio


	5. 5

OI Gente! Como vão!?

Eu to legal, fiquei surpresa, gratamente surpresa, achei que vocês iam achar muito ruim o capitulo 4 mas depois de ler os comentários eu vejo que estava enganada.

BabI BlacK- Oi, Bem, eu vou te dizer uma coisa, na verdade essa idealização fanfiqueira de amor é coisa de menina, somos nós na pele dos garotos por isso não achamos esse tipo de cara, agora que vier a achar faça um favor e fique com ele.(RS....)

Xianya- Oi, Bem, por mais cara de pau que qualquer ser humano possa ser, não existe uma pessoa que ao declarar seu amor em publico não fique nervoso, é algo tão pessoal que faz a gente sentir como se estivesse nu em uma festa de gala. Bem, você está fazendo perguntas que adiantam os proximos capitulos, então me dou a direito de dizer, espere e verás.

Ana- Oi, Não sei se o James vai tirar de letra não, ainda tem muita água nessa vertente.

Dri Evans- Oi, Olha, sobre os post eu acho que adiantei que posso demorar, é que eu tenho um tempo pequeno e 4 fic's em andamento, três aqui no fanfiction( essa, Lua cheia o começo de tudo, Por que é tudo tão difícil?) e uma que irá para o Snape fest 2 e que euro concluir até o dia 1 de setembro para mandar pro site e entrar no selo de qualidade dele. Mas tento ser o mais rápida possível.

Biba Wood- Oi, Acredito que eu leio a tua fic, eu leio tudo de James Lilian, fiz uma pesquisa de campo antes de publicar essa fic aqui. Deixa eu ver, Normalmente Lilian ou gosta dos beijos de James ou ele sai fora entes dela reclamar, eu optei por isso pelo seguinte; eu pulei aquela longa parte de ódio deles e fui direto para a fase da dúvida.

Agora deixa eu falar algo para todas vocês meninas( Babi, Xianya, Ana, Dri, Biba) muito obrigada pelos elogios, sério mesmo, eu amei todos eles, espero que continuem gostando da fic.

A todos, comentem e continuem aqui.

A coisa toda.

Lilian estava parada ainda pensando no que aconteceu quando um surto de ódio puro passou por seu corpo.

" quem James Potter pensa que é para sair por ai me agarrando assim, e eu ficando quieta."

Uma sensação horrível de impotência passou pela sua cabeça e ela saiu gritando.

- James, JAMES...- ele a vendo parou e esperava já um olha eu te amo vamos ficar juntos logo. Doce ilusão.

- Fala Lillie.

- É Evans para ti, e mais Potter o que você pensa que está fazendo o que você pensa que é para sair me dando amasso assim e...

- E ir embora(?), eu sei que sou meio indelicado, me perdoe.- ele passou a mão na cintura dela, ela fez uma cara feia depois de um suspiro quase inaudível.

- Tira a mão de mim Potter, eu quero dizer isso. Quem você pensa que é para sair por ai me dando amasso e falando que me ama, envolvendo meu nome e me humilhando perante toda escola?

- Desde quando ser amada é uma humilhação?

- Desde que você decidiu que me amava.

- Você está sendo injusta- ele abaixava a cabeça.

- Ah é, é por quê?

- Porque eu to falando a verdade, porque eu não te agarrei a força, eu só coloquei a mão, nós dividimos sensações você sente também, eu não to te tomando nada eu só to mostrando até onde podemos...

- CALA A BOCA, NÃO QUERO SABER PARA ONDE VOCÊ QUER ME LEVAR.

- Se eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa com você, já teria feito, Lilian Evans, ou se esquece que eu fiquei por cima na de você na sua cama e você parecia satisfeita com sua posição.

- Mentira

- Prova.

- Não tenho que provar nada para ti.

- Claro, você não é capaz de chegar perto de mim sem o teu coração palpitar de tal forma que eu posso ver ele batendo.- James chegava perto- ou será que essa respiração difícil é porque você está imputecida?

- Não dá para falar com você.- ela revirou os olhos e ia saindo quando ele a abraçou por tras, ela tentou se livrar mas logo notou que ele era mais forte e desistiu.

- Ainda estou em fase de obcervação?- pergunta para ela- ou prefere passar para uma missão mias ativa.

Ela sorri- bolando rapidamente um plano- ele acha que ganhou a garota no cansaço mas se esquecia do fato dela ser Lilian Evans. Quando se viu solta, o esbofeteou e saiu andando como se nada ocorresse deixando a ele assustado. Entrou no salão principal e foi para o quarto ignorando os outros marotos que ali estavam.

Viu suas companheiras de quarto paradas na porta horrorizadas e as empurou para entrar e ver, tomando um susto.

- O QUE HOUVE AQUI?- ela berrava e ninguém respondia, havia uma carta sobre sua cama, suas roupas estavam rasgadas, suas coisa quebradas rasgadas e bagunçadas

Abriu a carta e encontrou algo que lhe deu muito ódio. Tanto que desceu como um raio... gritando...

- JAMES POTTER, JAMES POTTER ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU?

Ele estava em um sofá com os marotos confabulando. Os quatro olharam-na de cima a baixo.

- Vai cachorrinho vai.- falou debochadamente Sirius

James apenas lhe fez uma careta e realmente andou até ela que estava no pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

- Vem ver uma coisa.- ele começou a subir.

- Lillie, não posso subir no dormitório feminino, as escadas viram rampas.

- Já tentaste?

- Obvio, queria te dar bom dia de perto mas...- fazendo cara de inocente

Ela apontou a varinha para uma vaso e falou "precisamos de um garoto" o vaso deuum estralo e ele colocou o primeiro pé na escada e a sentiu ficar firme e assim foi atras da moça ouviu suspiros e oi's de várias garotas, chegou na porta do dormitório dela.

- ENTRA.

Ele viu a bagunça a destruição.

- VOCÊS AI NA PORTA VÃO PARA A SALA COMUNAL JÁ.

Todas foram resmungando e ela bateu a porta.

- MUITO BONITO JAMES POTTER, MANDAR O TEU FÃ CLEBE DESTRUIR O MEU QUARTO.

- Eu não fiz nada.

- MENTIRA.

- O que eu posso fazer, elas gostam de mim, você viu que eu não me afastei muito em momento algum, não fui eu.

- JAMES EU NÃO SEI O QUE VOCÊ AVAI GANHAR COM ISSO MAS EU ACHO MELHOR CONFESSAR E QUAM SABE EU DEIXO PASSAR E ...

- NÃO FUI EU- a voz dele sobrepôs a deixando-a muito vermelha e nervosa.

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO.

- NÃO GIRTE VOCÊ EU TO CANSO DE TER CULPA DE TUDO DE FICAR NESSA DE TER QUE PROVAR QUE FALO A VERDADE DE TER QUE DEIXAR DE SER EU PARA SER O ANJINHO QUE VOCÊ QUER, VOCÊ GOSTA DE MIM ASSIM COMO MAROTO, APANHADOR, COMO O QUE EU SOU AGORA?

- NÃO.

- ENTÃO NÃO VOU INSISTIR MAIS.

Ele estava saindo mas ela o puxou de volta.

- Não pense que vai escapar disso.

- Como assim escapar

- A culpa é tua, não vou arrumar isso sozinho.

- Você não entendeu que parte do não vou insistir mais?

- Entendi, mas também sei que você fala isso agora, mas se eu te dou uma chance você já me agarra de novo.

Ele riu era mais que verdade.


	6. 6

Oi Pessoal,

To de volta.

Primeiramente os agradecimentos:

Minha beta, você está sendo duplamente fofa, primeiro em corrigir essas linhas incertas e segundo por comentar o que está achando.

Eu não sei se já comentei como eu imagino o James Potter, bem, para mim ele é a cara do vocalista dos Stronkes ele parece tão fofo e sexy e carente e conquistador e sei lá, o acho perfeito e não sei porque eu sempre imagino James assim.

Agora o segundo agradecimento.

Biba Wood- bem, sobre a carta isso é papo de menina. Depois, depois. Sobre a sua saia, eu acho que também ficaria louca se rasgassem a minha saia favorita, nada de Paty é que é uma violência contra a gente mexer em nossas coisas e rasgar então nem se fala. Valeu os elogios.

Bem, quero mais comentários.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!

**Armários e surpresas.**

Ok, ok eu fico, mas só porque você me quer aqui. Minha flor.- James lhe lançava um olhar conquistador a ela.

Deixa de ser idiota, só preciso de ajuda de alguém que tenha mais força que eu para arrumar tudo isso.

Por que não usa sua varinha?

Porque eu não quero ficar usando magia nas minhas coisas, depois eu não sei onde elas estão.

Claro eu entendo, onde eu devo começar.

Você começa com aquelas coisas ali que eu arrumo aquele monte ali.

Ok.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo ali arrumando tudo, James por algum motivo olhava com atenção tudo que Lilian separava para colocar no lixo, que era quase tudo, de suas roupas só sobrou meia dúzia de coisas, uma calça, um casaco, duas camisolas e uma gravata era tudo que Lilian tinha de roupas agora.

E agora, o que você vai vestir?

Vou pegar algumas coisas emprestadas das meninas, não se preocupe, agora que já terminamos, muito obrigada, tenha uma boa noite e não esqueça do que disse: não me importune mais.

Ainda não, você não vai me dar nada em troca pela ajuda nem um beijinho no rosto?- ele tinha uma cara de cão pedindo comida que dava pena.

Tenha uma boa noite Potter.- Lilian empurrou James para fora e fechou a porta na cara dele.

Ele ficou meio deprimido com isso, mas tudo bem tinha um plano e ia cumpri-lo quem sabe depois não tivesse ela nas mãos.

Correu e escreveu cartas para alguns enviou rapidamente.

Depois correu para o quarto onde seus amigos já dormiam e dormiu também.

A semana passou tranqüilamente, sem nenhuma alteração.

O dia de sábado amanheceu e todos foram para o café da manhã. Após uma refeição muito bem feita as corujas chegaram com as cartas e para surpresa da escola entraram umas vinte corujas com caixas para Lilian. Ela não havia pedido nada mas ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de James já sabia quem havia comprado tudo aquilo, ela e suas amigas subiram as caixas para o quarto.

Abre Lilian, quero ver o que é?

Calma gente, calma, já vou abrir.

Lilian a cada caixa que abria ficava mais e mais surpreendida eram roupas iguais as que elas tinha antes e tinham coisas a mais e também tinha uma caixa negra com um conjunto lindo de calcinha e sutien com uma mensagem super sacana.

"Minha flor,

essa aqui eu quero que você use para mim quando a gente casar.

James."

As meninas ficaram super vermelhas e Lilian ficou com ódio, muito ódio. Quem ele pensava que era? Iria pagar por aquilo.


	7. 7

Para o desespero das fãs

Todas as garotas estavam ao redor daquela caixa analisando cada peça de roupa, cada sapato, meia, roupas intimas haviam umas iguais as que a moça tinha perdido e outras que eram muito bonitas e diferentes de tudo que a moça tinha, havia algumas roupas bruxas bonitas e alguns bilhetes com frases como quero te ver com essa roupa quando a gente for a Hogsmeade ou coloca essa e vamos tomar sorvete.

As meninas do fã clube dele entraram no quarto ao ouvirem os berros de ódio de Lilian.

O que está acontecendo aqui?

FORAM VOCÊS, OLHEM SÓ O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO AGORA NÃO SÓ TENHO O POTTER ATRAS DE MIM APAIXONADO E AS PESSOAS FALANDO QUE EU DEVIA FICAR COM ELE, TENHO AGORA ROUPAS COMPRADAS POR ELE.

Evans, não fomos nós, foram as meninas do quarto ano.

Tá eu sei.- ela mentiu

Mas olhem só que lindas essas roupas, são lindíssimas.

Uau! Que demais.

Todas as meninas estavam admiradas com o presente, Lillie pegou o presente especial e foi se trancar no banheiro, sem ninguém ver. Sentiu a textura da peça, apesar de ser uma baita sacanagem dar uma roupa daquelas para uma garota, vestiu as duas peças e olhou-se no espelho, realmente caiam muito bem, James tinha um bom gosto olhou no espelho de todos os ângulos e viu um vulto na janela, foi até essa não viu nada, então olhou para o lado e viu um pedaço de uma calça. Conhecia esse instinto de espionar.

James Potter trate de sair daqui.- ela virou de costas e quando ia fechar a janela sentiu alguém força-la de volta a posição de aberta.

Desculpe, não resisti a tentação.- ele já estava dentro do banheiro a olhando de cima a baixo.

Sai daqui ou eu grito.

Não pode, se você gritar vão ver você assim- ele a apontou de cima a baixo- comigo e não sei o que vão falar de ti, de mim se falarem que eu estava aqui contigo com trajes tão pequenos eu não fico triste mas preferia que você ficasse quietinha e pelo menos agradecesse pelo presente.

Obrigada Potter.

Você viu as roupas, gostou?

Gostei muito, Potter. Você tem bom gosto.

Eu sei, é de você que eu gosto, esqueceu?

Não, só não acredito.

Você está linda com esse conjunto, pena que agora quando você casar comigo vai Ter que comprar outro diferente. Desculpe.

Pelo que? Você não fez nada a não ser violar a minha intimidade mas eu não devia Ter vestido isso.

Não, não é por isso é por isso- James puxou Lilian pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo

A moça tentou empurra-lo mas foi encostada na parece e teve as mãos presas nas mãos do rapaz enquanto esse se aprofundava no corpo da garota explorando as áreas antes desconhecidas, ela ainda tentava empurra-lo mas sem sucesso e sem vontade de tê-lo longe mas com seus ideais "de distância ao Potter" feridos. O que ela sentia era simplesmente indescritível era uma sensação de possuída de estar à mercê dele que a fazia entender porque tantas garotas queriam James Potter.

Pára Potter, pára, por favor.- ela sussurrou

Melhor mesmo, ou não vou conseguir me segurar.- ele respirava profundamente, ela também.

Vá, saia daqui antes que alguém entre.

Ninguém vai entrar deixa-me ficar, prometo que não faço mais nada, vou só ficar olhando você- ele tinha uma expressão de cachorro pidão muito comovente Lílian chegou a pensar em deixar em lhe dar colo e ficar assim para sempre mas não. Nunca.

Esqueça Potter, se era isso que você queria, já ficou comigo na escola, já me agarrou então vá embora e me deixe em paz.

Eu não quero te agarrar e ir embora, eu quero ficar com você quero sair pela escola de mãos dadas com você, o que mais eu tenho que fazer para você ver isso?

Eu vejo que você está usando comigo a mesma tática que usa com todas as garotas.

Minha flor, pergunte para quem quiser, se quiser eu te dou os nomes de todas as garotas da Grifinória com quem saí e você pergunta se eu falei com elas sobre ficar juntos para sempre.

Ah viu, você tem uma lista de com quem fica, eu não quero entrar nisso.

Tarde demais, se eu tivesse uma lista você estaria nela desde o show da Nina Hagen. Mas como eu não tenho lista, você não está nela, eu apenas me lembro das garotas com quem fiquei, só isso.

Que inocente.

Não sou inocente, mas você é muito mais culpada que eu, ninguém manda você ser tão linda. Agora vai Ter que me agüentar para sempre.

Alguém bateu na porta James se escondeu com a capa, Lilian enrolou uma toalha no corpo e foi atender.

Lilian você não vai ficar trancada ai vai?

Margot, dá para me deixar em paz.

Desculpe, é que a Sharon está querendo descer, sabe como é, ver se não dá de cara com o Remo Lupin, o educado, galante e conquistador do reino Avis.

CALA BOCA MARGOT.- era Sharon que gritava e jogava um travesseiro contra as duas moças na porta do banheiro.

Vão brigar lá em baixo e me deixem em paz.- Lilian bateu a porta e bufou.

James saiu de baixo da capa e ficou olhando a moça se vestir.

Lillie, se a Avis gosta do Remo por que ela não falou com ele durante todos esses dias?

AH! Que susto! Achei que você já tinha se mandado.

Não, eu estava aqui, olha eu acho que ela e o Remo rola viu.

Ah é.

Sim, depois do baile o Remo parecia andar nas nuvens, o conheço, gosta dela mesmo acredito que formariam um belo casal.

Eu também acho Potter.

Quem sabe a gente não se junta.

Como assim?

Ora, Remo e a Avis. Sirius e a Stars, Pedro e a Bens e nós. Ficaria bem legal.

Quanto a minhas amigas e os seus amigo tudo bem, mas nós dois juntos nunca.

Lillie, não negue a si mesma o que tanto deseja assim como eu, pensa que eu não sinto o quanto você gosta de estar perto de mim- ele se aproximava e ela ia se afastando mas uma hora se viu encostada na parede com James perto demais.

Já se via com os braços presos e os lábios dele em seu pescoço mas estava sendo diferente, ele parou e a puxou para perto, a fez subir na vassoura dele e quando ambos estavam enrolados na capa da invisibilidade foram dar uma volta no ar. James parou no telhado onde havia uma janela aberta. Lá entraram havia uma sala muito bem decorada.

O que é isso?- Lilian estava admirada

É uma sala perdida, eu o Sirius a encontramos e decidimos arruma-la para fazer as reuniões dos marotos.

Aqui que vocês trazem as garotas.

Sirius trás às vezes, eu não, eu queria trazer uma garota especial para cá. Queria você aqui.

E porque eu acreditaria. Quer ver uma coisa.- ele a puxou havia um lugar ali onde havia duas portas em uma tinha um SB na outra um JP ele abriu a onde estava escrito JP.- eu e Sirius dividimos essa peça em três salas uma era a sala de conferencia marota, essas aqui eram lugares para mim e Sirius trazer as garotas com quem ficávamos, mas eu achei essa sala muito pessoal para trazer qualquer pessoa daí decidi que só traria você para cá. Deve estar meio suja.

Ela viu tudo ao redor era bonita mas estava meio empoeirada.

É um lugar possível para você, está bem bonita.- ela deu um clique com a varinha e estava tudo muito arrumado depois.

Obrigado por limpar esse lugar.

Não vou ficar com você por isso.

Não precisa, vamos conversar. Por que você nunca acredita em mim?

Porque deveria, você é o cara que fica com todo mundo e depois de usar as garotas você as larga.

Eu sou assim? Nunca percebi, eu sempre estive atras da garota certa e você é essa garota, acredite em mim, me dá uma chance.

Por que eu daria?

Ora eu estou aqui de coração aberto para você. Eu contei a todos que te amava eu fiz tudo que eu pude sei que aquelas malucas que ficaram comigo querem o teu mal. Posso faze-las parar. Fique comigo, por favor.- ele se ajoelhou na frente de onde ela estava sentada e apoiou a cabeça nas pernas dela.- se me der uma chance e eu não corresponder pode me chutar e nunca mais olhar para mim.

Tudo bem, eu juro que uma só que você aprontar eu te chuto para a China.

Você vai ser minha namorada?

- Vou. Vou, você me convenceu e ...- ele se levantou e a ergueu no ar depois de ouvir os gritos dela a soltou e beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquele ato. Seria um anjo, seria o namorado perfeito.


	8. 8

Oi gente.

Bem, eu quero agradecer a minha beta do fundo do meu coração que me agüenta e tal.

Também quero agradecer aos comentários.

Vamos lá:

JaKi- muito obrigada pelo elogio, sobre os post eu fiquei um tempo sem net então demorei, na verdade eu escrevo mando para a beta e publico isso demora um pouco, mas eu tento colocar um capitulo por semana.

Biba Wood- muito obrigada pelo elogio, ei, não vai Ter um infarto por causa da minha fic, não quero carregar esse peso para o túmulo.hihihihihi!

Xianya- Muito obrigada pelo elogio, bem, você está matando a fic, se eu responder tuas perguntas eu conto a fic toda. Mas como você disse eles são teimosos.

TitinhaPotter- Oi, é a primeira vez que você posta aqui né, bem vinda. Bem, muito obrigada, eu fico sem jeito com esses elogios todos, imagine eu tendo futuro para isso, sei lá eu acho que tem muita gente boa, eu só me divirto com o que escrevo e penso como o personagem que eu estou usando, é um trabalho de interpretação acima de tudo. Muito obrigada pelos elogios.

BabI BlacK- não, não precisa de mais eu entendi o que você quis dizer e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que goste desse capitulo também.

Bru Malfoy Black- obrigada pelo elogio, bem, sobre atualizar eu sempre atualizo só as vezes possuo contratempos.

Tlw-veronica-e-ned- Oi, você nunca tinha me mandado um comentário que legal que você mandou, bem eu não pude ser rápida tive problemas de tempo, obrigada pelos elogios.

Rose Mia- Oi, é o seu primeiro comentário, agradeço a tua preocupação com a fic, mas eu já sei como ela continua. Valeu o comentário creio que você esteja equivocada quanto a mim ou e essa fic.

Bem, eu demorei por que fiquei um tempo sem ent e outro tempo sem comunicação com minha beta e sem net depois e por isso não pude publicar antes.

Acho que foi isso. A maior resposta de comentários de todas as épocas das minhas fic's.

Dúvidas, dúvidas...

Ele não acreditava na sorte, primeiro passou 3 anos tentando a Lilian e ouvindo um "não, nunca", "te odeio, me esquece", entre outros e agora ela sorria e dizia que aceitava ficar com ele era muito estranho mas James Potter não era de desperdiçar chances de ainda mais com ela. Havia sido muito difícil ele e seu vizinho executarem seu plano maluco...

Flash back

"Era uma manhã de Domingo bem calma quando James estava sentado na sacada da casa quando viu uma coruja muito espalhafatosa se aproximar dele largando uma carta e pousando ao seu lado.

' James

oi, sou eu a Michele olha só, tem um show de uma cantora trouxa, a Nina Hagen, que eu adoraria ir, é daqui a um mês mas queria que você fosse comigo, tá afim?

Minha coruja vai ficar ai para esperar a tua resposta.

Beijinhos

Michele.'

O garoto escreveu para ela perguntando como conhecia a cantora trouxa e afirmando que só decidiria se a levaria ou não depois de Ter suas perguntas respondidas.

Esperou a resposta e essa não demorou nem duas horas...

'James

Sobre a Nina é o seguinte, foi uma colega de escola que me mostrou. Ela é super fã da cantora e me mostrou algumas músicas. Então, vamos?

Beijinhos

Michele'

Ao ler essa resposta a mente de James abriu e um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe vieram em mente quem poderia conhecer uma cantora trouxa? Ora simples, alguém que veio do mundo trouxa o pensamento dele foi direto para Lilian, sua Flor.

Claro, todos sabemos que poderia ser qualquer garota da escola que tivesse o mínimo de interesse no mundo trouxa conheceria uma cantora como Nina Hagen, mas para James tudo se encaixava como se feito para tal tarefa. James nem se preocupou em responder direito a moça escrevendo no verso do bilhete dela um desculpe não posso te acompanhar e correndo para a casa de um vizinho.

Ei cara, preciso de um grande favor teu.

Fala. Se eu puder te ajudar.

Pode, quero saber se uma garota tem ingresso para um show trouxa e se ela não tiver como impedi-la de conseguir.

James, tu não quer nada né?

Tem ou não tem?

Depende de quem é a cantora se os ingressos são limitados e devem ser nomeados, de um monte de detalhes.

É uma tal de Nina Hagen.

Tu deu sorte dessa vez cara, minha namorada é trouxa.

Eu sei por isso to aqui.

Pois é, ela quer ir ao show, mas olha os ingressos ainda não estão a venda, entraram a disposição Quarta feira.

Tu tem como enfeitiçar todos que possam Ter ingressos para vender para que não vendam para ela?

É difícil, o que podemos fazer é o seguinte, irmos aos principais pontos de venda e enfeitiçar os ingressos para que quem os tenha não venda a tal garota, mas é maldade impedi-la de ver o show, imagine quem sabe nunca mais a Nina Hagen vem para cá e tu vai querer atrapalhar.

É o seguinte, eu te falei da Lilian não?

Sim, você só fala dela.

Pois é, eu quero que ela vá comigo só isso.

Então tá.

Por mais incrível que possa parecer em poucas horas ambos percorreram toda a cidade e acabaram com a chances de Lilian Evans comprar um ingresso. Agora James Potter seria a única opção dela de ver sua cantora favorita."

Fim do flash back

James lembrava que devia agradecer a Mateus( o bondoso vizinho e amigo) por lhe ajudar naquele momento difícil já sabia como enquanto beijava Lilian fazia uma promessa, Mateus seria seu padrinho quando casa-se com ela.

Ei, Lillie, por que isso agora?

Ué, mas eu já não beijei você no show, no Domingo almoçando com meus pais, até aqui na escola, tornar disso uma relação não é um passo tão grande.

Não, eu só pensei que você fosse me odiar por beija-la a forma muitas dessas vezes que você citou.

Mas eu gostei.

O que, Lilian Evans assumindo que gostou de ser beijada por James Potter?

As pessoas mudam. Eu mudei, você mudou, não azarou o Snape desde que voltamos, não azarou ninguém para falar a verdade, não deu em cima de outras garotas, foi gentio comigo quando eu fui super grossa te acusando de estragar minhas coisas e ainda me deu presentes lindos.

Eu estava mais preocupado em ficar perto de você, não se preocupe com isso eu creio que também me culparia se fosse você e mais eu me senti mal quando vi o que sobrou e em parte a culpa foi minha porque se eu tivesse ficado quieto não teria acontecido isso mas eu decidi abrir meu coração a toda escola.

Gente, esse capitulo tá muito ruim mas eu achei que estava na hora de publicar algo sobre como Lilian não conseguiu ir sem James para o show da Nina.


	9. 9

O plano  
  
Lílian pensava na vida e no seu encontro com James, ou melhor, na invasão dele ao seu banheiro, do vôo e tudo mais.

"Será que ele mudou tanto assim e eu não vi, não pode ele continua o mesmo James Potter e você, Lílian Evans, está ficando estranha afinal por mais que ele tenha aqueles olhos lindos, o jeitinho de falar carinhoso e beijar bem, mas Lílian Evans, você não acreditou naquela história.... é não acreditou em nenhuma letra, em nada, NADA mas pelo menos eu consegui uma coisa, uma boa coisa. Ele me beijando foi demais, as mãos dele na minha cintura, a voz dele no meu ouvido .. NÃO, LILIAN EVANS PARE COM ISSO, vamos ver, consegui uma promessa ou ele é o namorado perfeito ou eu posso chutá-lo e ele não mais me procurará isso me dá uma idéia."

A moça chegava à sala comunal da procurou em todos os cantos dessa, mas não encontrou quem queria: Michele Bens a moça que a livraria definitivamente de James Potter. Foi para o quarto e lá estava a moça, sentada chorando como um bebe.  
- Ei Michele, o que você tem?  
- Eu to sabendo tá... Eu ouvi o James, O MEU JAMES falar com o Black sobre você Ter aceitado namorá-lo.  
- Eu aceitei sim, mas porque quero um favor teu.  
- UM FAVOR MEU NÃO ME DIGA, DEIXA-ME VER QUER QUE EU FIQUE SEGURANDO VELA.  
- PÁRA DE GRITAR... Olha só ele me fez uma promessa, disse 'ou eu sou o namorado perfeito ou você pode me dar um chute e eu não te incomodo mais' ou algo parecido, na verdade o que ele quis dizer foi que se ele pisar na bola comigo eu posso chutá-lo e ele não me enche mais, nunca mais. Ai que você entra.  
- Não entendi?  
- Ai Michele, vou explicar pausadamente. Você... Vai... Dar... Em... Cima... Dele... Até.... Ele... Cair... Na.... Sua.... Daí.... Você... Me... Avisa... E... Eu o chuto e você fica com ele feliz para sempre.  
- Eu te amo, Lílian.  
- Isso é um 'eu topo'?  
- Isso é um 'obvio que eu to nessa'.  
- Tá bom, então eu foi fingir ser a namorada perfeita e você vai dar em cima dele como nunca.  
- É fácil convencer James a ficar com uma garota, ele gosta muito de garotas.  
- E eu não sei.  
- Só não vai abusar dessa posição de namorada, lembra-te sempre, a Sra. Potter é Michele.  
- Lembro disso sempre que te vejo Madame Michele Potter  
- Ai soa tão bem.  
Lílian deitou na cama e ficou pensando..."Lílian Potter é mais bonito"- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ela não se dá conta, grita fora do mundo da sua mente e chama atenção das suas colegas de quarto.

Continua...   
  
Um capitulo curto, mas legal porque é onde entra a trama principal da fic. Na verdade a fic começa aqui.


	10. Cap para Rita Floress

Para Rita Floress, fundadora, presidente, mentora intelectual e funcional, organizadora do Hogwarts Special Club além de ser minha grande amiga.

Namoro

Lilian o que houve, você se machucou?- Michele estava assustada com o grito da amiga Não, nada, eu to bem, só estava pensando em algo e dei um grito mental real se é que me entende. Entender não, mas acho que aceito a explicação como um 'to legal, só meio maluca' É isso ai. 

Ela deitou novamente e adormeceu....

Ao despertar, levantou e foi ao banheiro lavou o rosto e escovou os dente, após esse ritual diário foi tomar uma ducha.

Estava relaxando quando sentiu uma brisa fria passar pelo seu corpo, olhou e pela cortina do banheiro viu um vulto.

Quem está ai? Michele é você? 

Ninguém respondeu Lilian ficou desconfiada mas decidiu deixar para lá, virou se de frente para a parede e ficou sentindo a água escorrer em suas costas, mas então sentia mãos em seus quadris e depois essas subiram pelas suas costas e passarem pela sua cintura passando para seus seios; Lilian soltava gemidos, de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo os toques sensuais em seu corpo.

Virou viu os olhos castanhos de James Potter jogando um olhar deliciado e cheio de malícia para a moça.

Vim ti ver Lillie. Minha flor. Se veio me ver porque está com a mão em mim e também, você está... meio... sem roupa. Meio, estou totalmente, mas se você pode por que eu não? Porque você não devia estar aqui. Primeiro, como dizem os trouxas, estou na fase dos hormônios; segundo eu decidi te dar bom dia e bem eu vi que você estava no banheiro tuas amigas estão dormindo e eu lancei um feitiço nelas para que não acordem assim nós ficamos mais juntinhos- ele a puxou diminuindo a já diminuta distância entre seus corpos. 

Beijos ardentes e caricias seguiram com os gemidos de ambos como trilha sonora.

James encostou Lilian na parede do box e enquanto ela enlaçava sua perna esquerda no garoto ele a tomava em um ato de amor, paixão e desejo carnal imenso.

A moça arfava berrando o nome do amante enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo do ato.

Ambos encontravam-se em um transe profundo enquanto suas carnes se juntavam e separavam gerando ondas de prazer por cada centímetro. Até que Lilian ouviu algo, o feitiço do maroto havia dado errado.

Lilian apenas viu a moça ao longe dizer...

"Lilian, tá tudo bem?"

Ao levantar a cabeça para responder, deu-se por conta que não estava no chuveiro, James não se encontrava perto, na verdade nunca levantara da cama e Michele estava totalmente despenteada olhando-a com uma expressão de preocupação.

Amiga, ou estavas sendo torturada ou que sonho bom em?- Falou com um ar divertida. O que houve? Faz quase uma hora que você está gemendo e chamando por James Potter em alto e bom som, acredito que ele deve Ter escutado os seus gritos lá da ala masculina. Gritos, eu gritei? Feito um animal. E as garotas? Estão lá fora acalmando o resto do povo que dorme nessa escola, as meninas estavam batendo na porta querendo saber o que se passava. Você conseguiu acordar todo o dormitório feminino. Que vergonha.- Lilian estava tão vermelha quanto o cabelo, afinal nunca fora de falar dormindo e agora não falava, gritava e gemia, como iria encarar todas as colegas? Tudo bem, agora conta, o que James estava fazendo contigo no sonho. Não lembro.- mentiu para não precisar contar Pela tua cara, você mente, minha amiga. Só te digo uma coisa, se James Potter for bom amante ao vivo como foi no meu sonho, sra Potter, você estará bem servida. Uau, Lilian Evans, a srta monitora certinha e cheia de dedos tendo sonhos eróticos com James Potter o maroto mais lindo e querido da escola. Acho que esse posto pertence ao Black. 

Depois daquele papelão a garota viu que estava na hora de levantar e tomar seu tão sonhado banho, sozinha.

Babi Black -olá, nunca fale mal do Snape, ele é meu amorzinho tanto que eu me sinto um monstro o sacaneando( por isso que fiz só uma cena de sacanagem com ele) bem, eu escrevo os capitulo do comprimento que acho interessante e só posto quando tenho tempo por isso não espere muita velocidade nesses tempos de vestibular na porta.

Lilee - oi, é a primeira vez você posta aqui não é? Bem não sei se é o menor capitulo da história das fic, vc já leu alguma fic da Noctivague? Bem, o importante não é o comprimento dos capítulos é eles agradarem o povo.

Bru Malfoy Black- legal que gostaste do capitulo, ah eu não abandonei nenhuma fic minha só to meio sem tempo para escrever e postar capitulos

tlw-veronica-e-ned- Olá legal vc me mandar um oi valeu Ter gostado do capitulo. Vou ver se dou uma lida na sua fic.

Olha só, não to nem ai se esse capitulo foi ou não forte na visão dos 'críticos' afinal todo mundo vê novela( tá eu não vejo mas isso não é importante).

Bem, é isso

Por milagre posso postá-lo hoje( Domingo) mas não esperem isso sempre até o fim do ano.


	11. cap 11

O plano tem que ser executado.

Depois de encarar todas as garotas da Grifinória que a olhavam com cara de "maldita que me acordou" e ao chegar no salão viu os marotos sentados comendo e rindo alto. Começava agora o plano namorada perfeita fase I.

- JAMES POTTER,- Lilian gritou ao avistar o namorado que olhou assustado para - Lilian, levantou e andou até onde ela estava parada aparentemente brava.

- Bom dia amor- ele foi beija-la mas a moça virou os rosto.- O que houve?

- Como você pode vir tomar café da manhã sem mim, sabia que eu fiquei te esperando - um tempo na sala comunal, seu desnaturado, poxa primeiro dia de namoro e você já dá um afora desses.

- HI foi mal amorzinho, aconteceu o seguinte eu levantei e fui para a sala comunal te esperar, só que eu ouvi gritos vindo do quarto feminino, era você eu tinha reconhecido, estava me chamando daí eu sentei na frente da escada para te esperar porque fiquei preocupado, só que as garotas começaram a descer e vir falar comigo, eu achei que você não ia gostar de me encontrar conversando com as garotas com quem eu ficava então eu decidi ouvir os apelos do Pedro e vim para o salão principal.

- E você acha que eu engulo essa?

- Minha flor, olha para mim, você acha que eu ia desistir de caminhar até o salão de mãos dadas com a minha Flor rubra lindíssima se não fosse para não arriscar nossa relação recém iniciada?

- Ok, ok você me convenceu- Lilian fazia tipo para que James pensasse que ela era muito apaixonada.- mas para eu te perdoar vai Ter que me dar uma coisa.

- Vem cá- ele a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.- To perdoado?

- Perdoado é apelido.

Michele não sabia por onde começar sempre fora acostumada a apenas ficar sentada pronta para os bailes e esperando por James( ele sempre a procurava quando perdia a esperança de Ter Lilian como par), mas agora ela teria que partir para cima e mais competir com a melhor amiga apesar de amar o garoto, sabia reconhecer que naquele casal existia amor em todos os graus.

Prometera, sim mas o arrependimento e a dor que o ato de separar James da garota que ele venerava a anos tornava-se maior em relação ao sentimento de ciúmes e paixão que possuía.

Se Havia em Hogwarts amor por James Potter, esse amor se chamava Michele, Lilian também amava Potter mas não reconhecia ou aceitava esse sentimento.

Olhar o casal junto sorrindo e conversando felizes. Deixava-a triste por sua sina de ser a sombra, aceitava isso duas vezes por amor mas agora sentia a posição. Lilian levantou e saiu, não sem antes dar uma piscada para a amiga, era hora de começar a executar o plano.

- Oi, James! Ficou para Trás?- início ridículo mas falar o que?

- Minha Lillie foi ao banheiro, como você está? Faz tempo que não te vejo.

- Só vês a Lilian...

- Dever ser.

- Olha só, você tem treino hoje, certo?

- Sim, por quê?

- Posso ir te ver?

- Michele, não creio que fique bem agora que to com a Lilian.

- Ora você vai negar a uma fã a chance de vê-lo apanhar o pomo, não vais me deixar ver o teu espetáculo só porque minha amiga Lilian, como boa namorada, vai estar lá?

Ele pensava: " pobre garota só quer ver um bom treino."

- Ok, ok você pode ir, mas fale com a Lilian que você vai porque eu não quero problemas para o meu lado.

- Claro, eu falo, fico com ela e não atrapalho nada, valeu.- ela pegou a mão dele e depois rapidamente lhe deu um beijinho no rosto e saiu correndo.

Potter nada entendeu, mas não questionaria e sua namorada não precisaria saber daquilo.

Lilian via tudo de um lugar no segundo andar cuja janela dava para o salão principal. Michele foi para lá encontrar a amiga.

- E ai, fiz direitinho?

- Melhor que a encomenda Mi! O que vocês falava?

- Hoje tem treino...

- Eu sei, às 19 horas.

- Eu vou assitir, junto com você que como uma boa namorada...

- Não vai.

Ambas riram da trama.

- Lilian, você marcou algo com ele?

- Sim, até vou precisar da tua ajuda, um piquenique no sábado, eu prometi preparar biscoitos, minha especialidade como você sabe.

- E como é que você quer afastá-lo dando para ele comer o seus maravilhosos biscoitos?

- Porque quem vai faze-los é você.

- Mas os meus biscoitos assassinos são...

- Horríveis.

- Tá bom, mas é a única coisa que eu não consigo acertar, não fale mal da minha comida.

- Eu não falo desde que ela seja engolível.

O dia passou rápido, era hora do treino, lá estava James esvoaçante em sua vassoura com a Michele dando gritinhos de excitação sempre que ele passava por ela, Lilian estava na biblioteca mais se escondendo do que estudando.

O garoto olhava para as arquibancadas de cinco em cinco minutos até foi lhe chamada a atenção pelo menos umas dez vezes, mas não adiantava o dia de James não era para o jogo, o pomo parou na frente dele e nada, o garoto nem notou (na verdade não viu). Então foi mandado para o quarto pelo capitão. Michele o esperou na porta do vestiário.

- O que houve James?

- Eu estava desconcentrado, a Lillie prometeu vir me ver e não veio.

- Ela disse que tinha que estudar para a prova de poções.

- O QUE? A prova é só daqui um mês!

- Eu sei mas ela está preocupada porque...

- Porque nada ela é a Segunda melhor na nossa turma, só perde para o ranhoso.

- Eu sei mas não tem quem a convença, você sabe como ela é.

- Se.- ele estava cabisbaixo e visivelmente irritado.

- Vamos jantar?

- Tenho que pegar a Lillie- Michele decidiu que era hora de jogar sujo.

- Porquê? Ela nem veio te ver.

Ele parou, cerrou os punhos, raiva era um sentimento que ele nunca pensou sentir por ela mas ela sabia que para ele era importante tê-la para assisti-lo no treino. Virou e estendeu a mão para Michele.

- Vamos jantar?- ele tinha cara de quem ia aprontar.


	12. cap 12

Será que eu tenho dons premonitórios?

- Vamos jantar?- ele tinha cara de quem ia aprontar.

- Sim...

Eles começaram a andar em silencio...

- James, você não acha feio entrar de mãos dadas comigo?- ela se fazia de inocente

- Não Lilian não quer aprender poções? Vou ensinar uma para ela, poção do fim, esquecimento, falta de carinho, mais desrespeito em doses perceptíveis juntas e fervidas por um tempo de treino de quadribol resulta em James mais Michele entrando de mão dadas no salão principal.

- Assim você me assusta, ela é minha amiga.

- E você é minha parceira de baile desde o quarto ano. Eu com ela me acerto depois.

Ao entrarem no salão, Lilian que lá já se encontrava levantou e caminhou até os dois berrando.

- O que é isso, eu te deixo dois minutos e tu faz isso comigo?- Lilian estava aparentemente a ponto de explodir e bater no garoto.

- Michele é minha amiga, ela não me deixa sozinho para estudar para as provas de daqui um mês.

O salão estava assistindo a discussão, a 'amiga' soltou Potter e foi sentar deixando o casal brigar.

- Eu fui estudar e perdi a hora, mas até que foi bom saber, só assim eu sei que você não vale o ar que respira.

- Você falhou comigo e eu sou o errado agora?

- É!- ela virou e saiu do salão o bruxo estava pasmo e levou um tempo para pensar.

Olhou a porta, olhou Michele fazendo sinal para que sentasse com ela e era o que ele estava fazendo se não fosse Remo puxá-lo para fora.

- Você já deu seu show por hoje.

- Aluado, ela me deixou sozinho no treino...

- Ela odeia quadribol.

- Mas eu sou o namorado dela.

- Você não disse que fez uma promessa para ela.- James concordou com a cabeça- viu, ela está te testando.

James parecia Ter acordado, olhou o amigo e lhe abraçou.

- Eu te amo.

- Guarde o teu amor para Lilian, porque você não faz o meu tipo.

Os dois riram, Remo voltou para o salão, James se dirigiu a Grifinória. Ela estava no chão em frente a lareira olhando as achas queimarem ele senta atras da moça abraçando-a . Se ela estava jogando que se preparasse pois James Potter não jogava para perder nunca.

- Desculpe amor, você sabe que para mim é muito importante tê-la no treino para me ver, mas eu não devia Ter dado tanta atenção a Michele e mais vou estudar contigo para você passar o ran..- ela o olhou torto- o Snape, isso é importante para você então é prioridade para mim, ainda mais se envolve deixar o Snape para trás.

- Obrigada, você já jantou, amor?

- Não, mas isso não importa.

- Importa sim, não quero ser culpada por um desmaio seu.

- Já passou da hora do jantar.

- Sou a monitora, vem comigo.

Eles foram até o quarto dos monitores, ela sentou na mesa e escreveu algo em um pergaminho colocando-o na lareira jogando um pouco de pó de flú em cima e dizendo cozinha. Em menos de um minuto um elfo aparece e serve o jantar para Lilian saindo logo em seguida.

- Venha James, coma.

- Por que ele não me serviu?

- Porque os elfos só podem servir fora do horário aos monitores.

- Remo não me disse isso.

- É um segredo. E eu tenho mais dois para te contar.

- Quais?

- Primeira, nós temos quartos só para nós, Remo anda usando o dele para se encontrar com uma namorada.

- Mas por que ele não contou.

- Segunda, é a Sharon que o Remo namora.

- Sirius quer sair com ela a nos.

- Por isso é segredo.

- Sirius vai ficar mal, ele odeia quando uma garota que ele está pretendendo arruma outro cara.

- Mesmo que o cara em questão seja um amigo.

- Ele vai se sentir traído.

- Olha só, a Sharon é minha amiga e ela é apaixonada por Remo a muito tempo, nas férias ela só falou dele nas cartas ou no telefone.

- Telefone?

- É um método de comunicação trouxa, os pais dela são estudiosos do mundo trouxa.

- Disso eu sei.

- Ela conhece cada defeito dele e o ama mesmo assim, então eu peço, converse com Sirius, ele pode achar outra garoto.

- Isso sim, mas ele não vai gostar afinal o Remo devia Ter nos contado, mas o Aluado tá mais aluado que nunca.

- Aluado, eu já ouvi isso, ei então o Remo que é o aluado, e você qual é?

- Qual o quê?

- Rabicho, almofadinhas ou pontas?

- Pontas.

Ela riu.

- Com esse cabelo espetado, só podia ser pontas mesmo.

- Espetado? Eu já ouvi bagunçado, desarrumado, mas espetado.

- É, tem uma pontinha aqui, outra ali, outra lá.- colocando a mão em cada macinho armado.

- Tá bom, mas esse lugar, me dá idéias.

Ele a olhava de modo maroto, ela gostava e temia as idéia do namorado, não queria trair a miga, prometeu não abusar.

Sentiu apenas o que se passava enquanto pensava na amiga quando estava sentada sobre a mesa com ele entre as pernas lhe beijando o pescoço e abrindo a blusa dela lembrou de sua gravata está já estava pendurada aberta sobre os ombros.

- Pára James.

- Pedindo assim é claro que eu não vou parar. Agora a culpa é sua, se você tivesse me dado menos foras, terias me pego mais inocente e com menos desejos para com você, só posso lamentar por ti.- Falava sensualmente.

- Minerva vai entrar aqui.

- Ela não vem agora, relaxa.

- Não quero fazer isso assim, aqui e agora.

Eu não vou fazer amor com você pela primeira vez em pé na frente de uma mesa, você sempre dizia que queria um namoro sério, eu estou namorando sério.

Mas nisso a porta abriu, era Minerva.

- Potter, Evans o que significa isso?

- Desculpe professora, eu não queria,... quer dizer...eu sei que não devia, ainda mais aqui, acontece que...

- Sem desculpas Evans. Era exatamente com os dois que eu queria falar.

A professora fechou a porta.

- Primeiro eu quero dizer que não quero mais ouvi-los brigando durante as refeições; segundo como não é a primeira vez que vocês tornam a refeição um espetáculo, estão de detenção por duas semanas comigo; terceiro srta Evans, dê se o respeito você é monitora então trate de fechar essa blusa. – só então a garota se lembrou que estava com a roupa aberta, Minerva foi para a porta virou olhou o casal e completou- quarto fico muito feliz vendo que se acertaram e desejo tudo de bom para vocês.

A prof. saiu visivelmente feliz e deixou para trás um casal confuso.

- Duas semanas de detenção, eu sou a monitora, tenho que dar exemplo, não levar detenção.

- Ora esquece isso, pagamos a detenção e deu. Agora esquece isso e vamos continuar onde paramos.- começou a abrir novamente a blusa da garota.

- Pára Potter- agora ele parou, para ela chamá-lo de Potter, era sério.- Vamos para a Grifinória, você já jantou, me viu só de saia e soutien e tomou detenção, dê-se por satisfeito.

Ela foi para o quarto logo deixando os Marotos sozinhos por um tempo, no quarto Michele estava dormindo, Sharon lia uma revista muito animada, Margot estava olhando pela janela, Lilian foi direto para o banho, precisava pensar, sentia que não queria mais deixar James para Michele estava confusa, mas sabia que gostava dele e gostava se senti-lo tocando-a, beijando-a.

Deitou na cama após uma hora de banho e começou a sonhar:

'Michele estava triste chorando e a chamando de Traidora, rasgando algo e jogava no lixo, ela (lilian) percebeu que não estava sendo vista pela amiga e foi até a lixeira pegou os pedaços e foi os juntando, percebendo que imediatamente que esses tomavam a posição certa formando um lindo convite de casamento, os noivos eram Lilian Evans e James Potter. Assustou-se e largou o convite saindo em disparada mas percebeu mais uma coisa estranha ao passar e ver seu reflexo em uma vitrina espelhada, estava vestida de noiva. Não resistindo ela pára e fica um tempo se olhando, depois desvia os olhos do espelho olhando para o corpo depois olha para frente e não está mais na rua, está em uma casa com James. Ele lhe dava um presente, eles estavam felizes então um vulto arromba a porta Lilian corre para um quarto e James fica enfrentando o vulto então quando olha para o aposento ela toma um tremendo susto, tem um menino parecidíssimo com James porém de olhos verdes olhando-a, Lilian deseja muitas coisas boas para esse garota e toca-o com a varinha enquanto isso lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto. Ela vira para a porta e vê o vulto, depois apenas se dá conta de uma luz verde em sua direção...'

Lilian acorda assustada, olha para os lados e vê as amigas dormindo então sentindo que não conseguiria mais ficar na cama, levanta e vai para o salão comunal. Está tudo vazio, a lareira está apagada e limpa, sentou no sofá e ficou pensando no sonho estava impressionada mas não brava ou triste por sonhar com ele, estava apenas intrigada.

Quem eram, o vulto e o bebe era o que realmente importava para ela naquele momento.

Ouviu passos, olhou mas não viu nada. Então algo sentou perto, ela sentia o calor essa mesma coisa a abraçou se revelando como o 'ator principal' de seu sonho.

- Acordada a essa hora?

- Tive um sonho estranho e fiquei inquieta.

- Não sabia que flores tão lindas tinham pesadelos.

- Bobo- ela sorri- não era um pesadelo, era só um sonho estranho.

- Comigo?

- Também, ma tinha, um vulto, a Michele, um bebê, era muito estranho.

Conta vai, eu estou sem sono, ia até a cozinha, mas se você está aqui, eu prefiro mil vezes ficar contigo.

Ela sorrio, a cada instante gostava mais dele. Começou a contar o sonho, nos mínimos detalhes arrancando 'nossas' e 'como assims' dele.

- Lillie, você tem dons premonitórios?

- Não que eu saiba, porquê?

- Você falou da McGonagall e ela apareceu, agora esse sonho com cara de premonição, mas se ele realmente for uma premonição pelo menos eu sei que você não vai mais se livrar de mim.

Ela riu, o garoto nem imaginava que ela tinha um plano mais que estava voltada a deixá-lo de lado.

- Vamos até a cozinha.- ele levantou e a puxou para baixo da capa da invisíbilidade , bem ela cometeria mais uma transgressão as regras, porém dessa vez só James seria testemunha disso.

Eles foram a cozinha e pegaram algumas coisas, afinal era bem tarde e até os elfos já dormiam; então serviram-se de tudo um pouco. Depois, foram para a Grifinória, cada um a seu quarto e agora Lilian tinha mais uma questão a resolver:

Será que ela tinha dons premonitórios?


	13. cap 13

Ela se arrependia profundamente por nunca Ter levado a sério adivinhação. Agora estava indecisa quanto a falar com a professora ou não. Deixaria quieto por hora, esperaria mais um sinais. Já estava pagando sua detenção, Minerva não pesara muito para o casal, eles só deviam limpar a sala da própria professora que era absolutamente limpa, ou seja não faziam nada a não ser juntar uma coisinha que caíra ou tirar um pouquinho de pó que entrava pela janela dessa.

Um dia, Sexta Lilian e Michele foram para a cozinha, haviam conversado com os elfos e fariam os biscoitos. Michele para o piquenique e Lilian para que ambas pudessem comer enquanto Lilian contava sobre a cara de James ao comer "os biscoitos assassinos". Arrumaram os biscoitos após estarem prontos em dois pacotes e foram para a Grifinória.

O restante do dia foi normal, Lilian continuava fazendo previsões corretas tanto que James já considerava a namorada uma advinha e então perguntava como ela achava que seria tudo.

Sábado:

Lilian arrumou o cesto para o piquenique e foi encontrar James no salão comunal.

Eles sentaram no pátio na beira do lago.

- Amor, esses são os meus biscoitos, minha especialidade, diga-se de passagem.

Ele pegou um e ela já esperava que ele cuspisse fora e falasse isso é horrível mas isso não aconteceu.

- Minha flor, você caprichou nesses biscoitos.

- Que bom, fico tão feliz que tenha sido do seu agrado querido.- ela provou e notou que alguém havia trocado os pacotes, ou seja, aqueles eram realmente os biscoitos dele então teria biscoitos assassinos para comer com Michele mais tarde. O plano deu errado.

O casal aproveitou bem o dia, cada instante ela queria mais ficar com ele cada vez queria mais e mais.

Havia tomado uma decisão, não iria mais deixá-lo para ninguém. Namoraram durante a tarde toda, depois jantaram juntos passearam e cada um foi para o seu quarto. Ela tomou um banho para pensar e fica sozinha, mas não teve muita paz.

- Lilian, como foi, ele odiou os biscoitos?

- Alguém os trocou.

- Ele comeu os teu? Ai, que pena. Ah! Eu vi de uma janela você sentada no colo dele e eu vou te pedir uma coisa, pare com isso você está abusando.

- Michele, desculpe mas eu não quero mais deixá-lo.

- O QUE? TRAIDORA, VOCÊ PROMETEU.

- Michele, eu me arrependi, olha só, você é par dele nos bailes e nunca conseguiu nada a não ser uns beijinhos durante o baile antes dele arrumar outra e mais, eu sou tão traidora que você só foi aos bailes com ele porque eu não quis ir- Lilian estava sendo dura demais com sua amiga mas ela não era obrigada a deixar James para a amiga.

Michele saiu batendo, deixando Lilian triste pela amiga mas não se arrependia, via Michele bem casada, rica e feliz em outro país e a via até tendo filhos.

A detenção foi cumprida até o fim sem problemas, fazia duas semanas que Michele não dirigia um 'oi' para Lilian, o namoro caminhava bem, James estava sendo um anjo, mas os marotos estavam ameaçados.

Dormitório masculino, os quatro marotos conversavam sobre os planos para a lua cheia, ficou combinado que após a meia noite os três se encontrariam com o lobisomem Lupin dariam umas voltas e retornariam porque teria, segundo um palpite de Lilian, prova surpresa de adivinhação no outro dia de manhã.

Sirius e Pedro foram a cozinha buscar algo escondido para eles enquanto isso James puxou assunto até Remo finalmente falar.

- Tá bom James, não sei como contar para Sirius, estou namorando a Sharon e não agüento mais essa situação, ouvir Sirius falar dela e saber que ele não vai conseguir nada saber que ele dá em cima da minha namorada, isso incomoda além de Ter que me esconder com ela.

- Ela está cobrando algo de você nessa questão?

- Um pouco, mas ela está certa em cobrar, nós não temos nada a esconder, nenhum de nós é comprometido ou tem vergonha da relação que temos.

- É, mas você explicou para ela tudo, que você não quer magoar Sirius e que ele quer sair com ela a muito tempo e tal?

- Claro, mas ela acha que Sirius cresceu e vai aceitar.

- Vou aceitar o que?- Sirius entrava no quarto.

- Você não ia até a cozinha?- perguntou James fugindo do assunto.

- A Evans está lá no salão, não dá para sair, mas não fugindo do assunto, agora eu quero saber o que eu vou Ter que aceitar?

- Ai, era surpresa e...

- Pontas, deixa comigo, tá mais que na hora dele saber.- falou olhou para Sirius e começou- Amofadinhas, eu vou ser direto.

- Fala logo.

- Bem faz dois meses que estou namorando com a Sharon.

- Traidor, desgraçado- Sirius partiu para cima de Remo mas James o segurou- você sabia que eu queria ela, você sabia, faz anos que eu quero sair com ela, como você pode fazer isso comigo?- Sirius fez um sinal que ia se controlar e James o largou, Black sentou e olhou para Remo buscando uma explicação que veio logo.

- Nós, depois do baile começamos a conversar mais, saímos juntos durante as férias como amigos mas bem eu sempre gostei dela e descobri que sempre fui correspondido.

- Por que você nunca me disse que gostava dela?

- Porque bem olha para mim e olha para você.

- O que tem?

- Você é bem apresentável, tem dinheiro para lhe dar presentes, para passear com ela e mais você é normal e eu sou isso.

- Remo, eu tenho vontade de te socar quando você fala assim.- James se meteu

- Bem, o que eu posso fazer a não ser aceitar, mas me diz uma coisa, ela é tudo que eu acho que ela é?

- Não Almofadinhas, ela é muito mais.

- Então tá, sejam felizes, cara, desculpe esse ataque mas é que eu fiquei, sei lá, estranho mas tudo bem pelo menos é você. Vou ver onde está o rabicho.

Quando ele saiu os dois amigos se olharam perguntando o que era quilo, definitivamente aquela não era uma atitude de Sirius Black.

- O que foi aquilo?

- E eu vou saber Pontas, vai ver a Sharon tem razão.

- Mais uma com dons premonitórios.

- Não, acho que deve Ter sido a Lilian quem disse isso a ela, Sharon é péssima em Adivinhação.

Os dois riram, então Remo resolve falar de Lilian.

- Pontas, e ai quem vai ser o padrinho de casamento?

- AH, você, né? O Sirius vai ser padrinho do meu primeiro filho.

- Rabicho?

- Vai ser o tio gordinho.


	14. A viajem

Bem gente eu peço mil desculpas pela demora e pela falta de capricho nos últimos capítulos acontece que eu estava estudando para o vestibular da faculdade federal daqui, na qual passei, então prometo ser mais rápida nos próximos capítulos.

Boa leitura.

- Tio gordinho?- disse Remo- Eu achei que você ia convidá-lo para ser, sei lá um outro padrinho.

- Sinceramente, você sabe que tenho mais apego em você e no Sirius, gosto do Pedro; mas, sei lá, não sei se ele vai Ter algo para passar para um filho meu ou mesmo para dizer em um casamento. Você sabe ele é meio bobo.

- Gosto do Pedro, não acho certo você falar assim dele.

- Deixa para lá.

Sirius estava sentado no salão comunal olhando para todos os que ali estavam em uma poltrona Lilian e Sharon, ficou olhando a moça era linda, Remo tinha sorte. Uma raiva dominou ele.

- Ei Sharon- ele disse chegando perto, a moça já olhava feio para ele achando que viria um pedido para sair.

- Ah não você não vio me pedir para sair de novo né?

- Olha só garota, você pensou que ia fazer a mim de idiota quanto tempo?

- Como?

- Quanto tempo pensavas que eu ia ficar sem saber do seu namoro com Remo?

- Eu esconder? Quem quis esconder foi Remo, eu por mim tinha te dito desde o dia em que começamos a sair juntos. Agora escute você eu não quero briga ou qualquer coisa que venha a prejudicar o Remo por causa da sua mania de sair com todas as moças da escola.

- Você não precisa me pedir isso eu gosto do Remo ele é um bom amigo e eu ganhei muita coisa legal tendo a amizade dele para perde-la, você não vale tanto.- ele saiu do salão deixando Sharon apavorada, James pasmo e Remo envergonhado.

Lilian correu atras dele.

- Black, ei Black volta aqui.

- O que foi Lilian?

- Não me importa se você perdeu uma conquista ou não, não podes sair a essa hora da sala comunal, vou Ter que te dar uma detenção.

- Lilian, eu não acredito que poderá fazer isso. Quer saber, dane-se.

Black saiu dali indo para a torre de astronomia.

- Deixa o Sirius, meu amor, - James a abraçou por tras- ele ficou nervosa mas depois ele se acalma e volta.

- Mas é proibido e mais você também merece uma detenção.

- Desde que seja em um lugar quieto, sozinho com você, será um prazer.

- Você está ficando muito safadinho para o meu gosto.

- Eu, sempre fui assim e você que não está acostumada ainda comigo.

- Ah.

- Olha só, eu tenho que falar contigo sobre uma coisa que eu recebi.

- E o que seria?

- Vem comigo que eu te mostro.

Ela foi atras dele de volta ao salão comunal e dali para a escada do quarto dos garotos.

- Ei, não vou entrar no teu quarto.

- Por que não, não vou te violentar e mais eu teho colegas de quarto, o Remo tá lá.

- Não tá não, ele está li com a Sharon, e o Pedro na lareira. Não entrar sozinha contigo nesse quarto.

- Vem e deixa de ser louca.- ele a puxou para dentro do dormitório masculino e fio a puxando para o quarto dele.

Entraram. Ela olhou para tudo e depois para ele.

-Poxa, sentai- ele apontou a cama dele.

Ela sentou ficou vendo ele mexer em uns papeis e tirou uma carta em papel trouxa.

- O que é isso?

- Uma carta de sua mãe me convidando para o Natal.

- E você vai? Quero dizer sua família não irá te incomodar muito caso você decida de uma hora para outra passar o Natal na casa de uma namorada?

- Acredito que entre passar o natal com eles e passar com você, prefiro você. E minha família não vai dizer nada por que eu volta e meia passo o natal aqui.

- E minha irmã, não vai te incomodar?

- Ei, eu estou entendendo mal ou você não quer que eu passe o natal na sua casa?

- Por que você diz isso, meu amor, vou adorar você na minha casa no natal.

- Então, você vai gostar, eu vou gostar, para que ficar criando problemas, quero que sua irmã, com todo respeito, pegue aquele namorado buldogue dela e se dane; minha família, bem com eles eu me entendo eu não teria te mostrado isso se eu não pretendesse aceitar a cortesia da sua mãe.

- Desculpe é que minha irmã não é exatamente o que eu queria que você tivesse que enfrentar no Natal.

- Já passei o Natal com criaturas bem mais ferozes.- " Remo que me perdoe"

Ela sorriu sem entender ao certo o que o namorado queria dizer, levantou deu um beijo nele e foi para o seu quarto encontrando Sirius no caminho que passou de cabeça baixa sem dizer uma palavra visivelmente abalado.

semanas correram como segundos levando os marotos a um natal diferente.

- Boa noite a todos, sei que vocês devem estar pensando ' e o baile não terá?' pois é gente, esse é um ano incomum eu acredito, nossa querida srta Magdalena fez uma previsão terrível para o baile de natal e como nossa cara professora nunca errou uma previsão- alguns alunos riram- eu e a professora McGonagall decidimos esse ano fazer um baile de ano novo e não de natal.- muitas vaias foram ouvidas e uns ah's de um ou outro lado do salão.- e como eu disse esse ano é incomum, os alunos de todos os anos irão participar por isso lhes darei tempo de arrumar roupa de gala aqueles que por tradição ainda não precisavam delas.- aplausos de alunos iniciantes, vaias de alguns formandos.- O jantar está servido, tenham uma boa noite.

- Quem será que deu essa idéia para o diretor?

- Ora Pedro até parece que o diretor precisa de alguém para dar idéias.

- Então, feliz ou triste?

- Como assim Sirius?

- Feliz que as colourinhas vão ao baile ou triste?

- Para mim tanto faz, vou com a Lilie.

- E eu com Sharon, mas vou dizer algo, fico feliz que os calouros possam aproveitar um baile, acredito que será uma maior integração. E você Sirius gostou da novidade?

- Adorei, estou entrando na fase da pedofilia.

- A fala sério.

- Qual é James, igual se eu me juntar com uma mulher algum dia será com uma hoje caloura ou quem sabe uma pré-caloura, então por que não provar um pouco?

- Eu não ouvi isso.- falou James meio surpreso

- Eu definitivamente não ouvi isso.- concordou Remo.

- Qual é caras, eu estou abrindo meus horizontes, olha só, a Sra. Potter é cinco anos mais jovem que o Sr Potter e a recordista, quantos anos são mesmo Remo?

- Quinze.

- Quinze, imagina, é como se eu saísse com uma menina de 2 anos.

- Mas eles são adultos e...

- Ei, vamos parar de falar de idades de mães. Poxa vocês nem pediram minha opinião.

- Ah Pedro, fala vai quantos anos tem a Sra. Sua mãe mesmo?

- Quarenta e oito.

- E o sr seu pai?- Sirius usava um tom solene para debochar.

- Quarenta e dois.

- Olha só, agora o Sirius vai tentar a McGonagall para abrir os horizontes.- tirou sarro James.

- McGonagall está segura, quem não está é a sua mãe que é uma gata apesar da idade.

- Tu tá louco Sirius, vou te encher de porrada se chegar com essa cara de cão abandonado.- James foi para cima de Sirius mas Remo e Pedro seguraram.

- Calma lá meu caro James, tua mãe apesar de ser linda ainda é casada e não to afim de problemas com teu pai.

- Acho bom.

- Mas ainda não perguntamos ao Pedro, e ai cara o que tu achas dessa idéia nova do diretor?

- Obrigado por perguntar Remo, eu achei interessante.

- Grande coisa, tu sempre te arruma essas guriazinhas para ir ao baile Pedro, para ti tanto faz.

Uma previsão correta

Após uma exaustiva viajem até Londres e mais uns minutos de carro sentados ao lado de Petúnia Evans, o casal chegou a casa de Lilian sem muitos danos.

- Sra. Evans, onde eu vou ficar?- perguntou totalmente comportado a personagem James Potter.

- Mãe, deixa ele lá fora, agora que o cachorro morreu deixou um lugar vago no quintal.

Lilian olhou feio para a irmã.

- Petúnia, ele é nosso convidado e namorado de sua irmã, Lilian nunca faltou com o respeito quando você tras o Valter aqui.

- ESTOU CHEIA DESSES ANORMAIS AO MEU REDOR.- Petúnia saiu correndo e entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta de modo que da sala pudesse se ouvir.

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia aceitar o convite- James se fez de vítima- olha eu vou para minha casa não tem problema só não quero que a Sra. Brigue com ela por minha culpa.

Lilian assistia aquilo sem acreditar, James se comportando sendo gentil, educado o que era aquilo? Ele ia aprontar alguma.

- Não mesmo, eu arrumei um quarto para você, Petúnia não gosta de bruxos porque não é uma, ciúme da irmã mais nova- a Sra. Evans cochichou o final no ouvido de James e lhe deu um sorriso recebendo de volta o sorriso maroto que encantava as garotas da escola.

- Então eu posso ver o quarto?

- Claro querido venha.

Os dois subiram.

- Filha, não vai com eles ver o quarto?

- Não pai, James está estranho...

- Fazendo Tipo, sendo um anjinho, eu sei como é eu também fiz isso com os seus avós, mas isso passa em um ou dois dias ele volta ao normal.

Ela então foi atras dos dois para ver o tal quarto.

- James, posso chamá-lo assim?

- Claro, a Sra. Pode me chamar como desejar.

- Obrigada, mas me diga, vocês bruxos são religiosos?

- Não, mas eu posso acompanhá-los nessa tal de missa que vocês freqüentam sem problemas.

- Não querido, Lilian desde que entrou na escola largou os rituais religiosos então acho que vocês podem ficar, desde que se comportem.

Deu aquilo deixaria Potter feliz e livre para fazer o que desejasse com a moça mas...

- Imagina, eu faço questão de ir junto com vocês também porque estou super curioso sobre esse ritual.

Agora Lilian estava pasma não era do feitio de James deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar.

- Você que sabe.- Disse a Sra. Evans deixando o casal sozinho.

Quando Lilian ouviu a mãe descer o último degrau da escada entrou no quarto encostou a porta e ficou olhando James, chegou perto e colocou a mão na testa dele e disse.

- Você se sente bem?

- Sim, melhor impossível.

- Você notou que insistiu em não ficar sozinho comigo?

- Eu não insisti nada, apenas quero participar.

- Participar do que você certamente não acredita em nada do que a igreja prega.

- Claro que não, eles mentem muito é até cômico eles veneram um bruxo mas queimaram muitos antigamente.

- Então não entendo você querer ir com essa cabeça no lugar sagrado deles.

- Eu também não, e mais vou contar para mamãe que você quer ir só tirar sarro deles.- Petúnia estava na porta com uma expressão de triunfo, saiu correndo escada a baixo com Lilian atras e James tentando alcançar as duas, então Lillie pulou sobre a irmã e ambas rolaram o restante das escadas.

Petúnia numa virada consegui desviar do corrimão, caindo sobre o pulso de Lilian que ela ainda com muito gosto ouviu o estalar que mostrava Ter quebrado. Lilian que não teve a mesma sorte bateu de cabeça no corrimão provocando um corte no supercilio e sentiu uma dor no pulso quando Petúnia virou caindo com o coto velo por cima do braço da irmã.

James desceu o mais rápido que pode a escada e ajudou Lilian a levantar olhou Petúnia que rapidamente levantou e ficou admirando a irmã.

- Corre agora contar para o papai e a mamãe o que você fez.

- Não posso, eles foram trabalhar. Conversando com esse ai você nem ouviu o tchau deles.

- Então por que...

- Esquece isso James, eu não to legal, me leva para meu quarto.

- Mas ela premeditou isso.

- Eu não premeditei nada, só falei que ia contar para o para eles e desci porque tenho um encontro.

James estava muito bravo mas esqueceu da raiva e ajudou Lilian a subir a escada mas ao chegar no alto ouviu algo que não conseguiu ignorar.

- É claro que eu soltei o tapete do 6 degrau para ver se essa anormal rolava a escada mas não precisei puxar o tapete, a idiota se jogou feito um animal sobre mim.

James largou a namorada apontou a varinha para a moça e desceu a escada.

A trouxa ria.

- Qual é ouvi dizer que só na escola se pode usar esse brinquedinho.

- Ouviu errado.

Os olhos de Petúnia se arregalaram quando após murmurar algo uma enorme cobra saiu da varinha dele e seguiu a caminho da moça que saiu correndo da casa, então James sorriu desfez a cobra e subiu até Lilian.

- Não devia, ela vai contar para os meus pais e daí, ela não vai contar ou eu conto do degrau que ela deixou com o carpete solto, poderia Ter te matado.

- O que você quer dizer, que...

- Estamos com Petúnia Evans em nossas mãos. Agora deixa, vem, eu tenho um livro com uns feitiços de primeiros socorros e algumas poções para colocar esses lindos ossinhos no lugar certo.

- Livro de primeiros socorros?

Ele deixou ela na cama dela e depois voltou com uma maletinha vermelha.

- Então, posso brincar de curandeiro?- Em um tom malicioso

- Pode desde que faça passar a dor no meu pulso.- ela nem se deu conta da malícia do namorado, sentia tanta dor que não conseguia pensar.

Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou em uma posição certa, enfaixou e lhe deu um copo de uma poção para recuperar a fratura. Depois colocou um pouco de uma outra poção em um algodão e passou no rosto machucado dela vendo o tecido se fechar instantes após.

- Dá onde você tirou esse kit.

- Foi a Sra. Potter que pós na minha mala. Ela morre de medo que eu me machuque não procure a ala hospitalar então ela me deu esse kit e me fez fazer um curso básico de primeiros socorros a uns 3 anos.

- E porque você não procuraria a ala hospitalar?

- Vai que eu me machuque fazendo algo "ilegal".

- Essa mãe conhece o filho que tem.

- Ela quer te conhecer, falando dela.

- É.

- É, vamos marcar algo na minha casa depois.

Ele arrumou a maleta e foi sair não sem antes olhar Lilian e dizer.

- Viva mamãe.- De forma divertida que fez Lilian rir mesmo sentindo o efeito da poção.

Adriana Black- fico muito feliz que estejas gostando da fic, espero que continue gostando. Valeu!

Dark Mel- obrigada pelo elogio e gostei muito de saber que estas gostando da fic.

Mille-Evans- Obrigada pelo elogio, realmente a fic estava por uma fase meio forte, vai ficar de novo. Espero que continue gostando.

Era isso por hora.

Até mais ver.

Susana Snape!


	15. Um dia inesquecível

Um dia inesquecível.

Lilian deitou na cama ainda sentindo muita dor e acabou dormindo quando despertou viu James mexendo em seu cabelo.

- Te acordei, desculpe.- tirando imediatamente a mão dela.

- Não, eu estava meio desperta mesmo e também não estou acostumada a dormir essa hora mas porque você está aqui?

- Vim para te acordar mas não tive coragem, seus pais já devem estar voltando e achei que você iria querer tomar um banho e trocar essas roupas antes deles chegarem.

- Você tem razão eu não me troquei desde a viajem.

- Como vai o pulso, já melhorou?

Ela desenfaixou o pulso e o viu inteiro de novo como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- Essa poção que você me deu é mágica.

- Certamente. – ele sorriu e ela também riu da piadinha.

Levantou, o empurrou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta e foi para o seu banheiro.

Ficou uma hora só sentindo a água bater em suas costas. Estava em Hogwarts, começou a pensar na amiga, nas provas e em tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida de monitora, na Sharon com Remo e no ciúme de Sirius.

Até ouvir passos em seu quarto.

Devia ser uma das meninas pensou, sentiu calor esticou a mão e abriu a janela de seu banheiro estava relaxando sentindo uma brisa fria passar pelo seu corpo, olhou e pela cortina do banheiro viu um vulto.

- Quem está ai? Michele é você?

Ninguém respondeu Lilian ficou desconfiada mas decidiu deixar para lá, virou se de frente para a parede e ficou sentindo a água escorrer em suas costas, mas então sentia mãos em seus quadris e depois essas subiram pelas suas costas e passarem pela sua cintura passando para seus seios; Lilian soltava gemidos, de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo os toques sensuais em seu corpo.

Virou viu os olhos castanhos de James Potter jogando um olhar deliciado e cheio de malícia para a moça.

- Vim ti ver Lillie. Minha flor e também te avisar que aprendi a usar o tal de telefone, seus pais ligarem e farão balanço e isso quer dizer, chegaram muito tarde, sua irmã foi jantar fora.

- Se veio me ver e dar recados porque está com a mão em mim e também, você está... meio... sem roupa.

- Meio, estou totalmente, mas se você pode por que eu não?

- Porque você não devia estar aqui.

- Primeiro, como dizem os trouxas, estou na fase dos hormônios; segundo eu decidi dar uma ajuda afinal seu pulso pode te dar problemas e bem eu vi que você ainda estava no banheiro, lancei um feitiço na porta para não se abrir e não passar som para fora assim estamos seguros e podemos ficar mais juntinhos- ele a puxou diminuindo a já diminuta distância entre seus corpos.

Beijos ardentes e caricias seguiram com os gemidos de ambos como trilha sonora.

James encostou Lilian na parede do box e enquanto ela enlaçava sua perna esquerda no garoto ele a tomava em um ato de amor, paixão e desejo carnal imenso. Enquanto uma sensação de já Ter vivido aquilo passava pela cabeça da moça.

Ela arfava berrando o nome do amante enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo do ato.

Ambos encontravam-se em um transe profundo enquanto suas carnes se juntavam e separavam gerando ondas de prazer por cada centímetro. Até que Lilian ouviu algo, o feitiço do maroto havia dado errado.

Imediatamente se separam ela se enrolou na toalha e foi até o quarto ver o que era, tomou um susto era um gato cinza que quando a viu saiu correndo e pulou em uma arvore que estava encostada na janela.

- Gato chato, Agora eu estava indo tão bem. Mas tudo bem a gente volta aonde parou.

James a pegou no colo e jogou na cama com cuidado, começou a secá-la; com cuidado enquanto beijava as partes recém secas.

Em pouco tempo Lilian já estava novamente em transe junto com ele era como se não existisse mais nenhum ser humano no mundo.

As batidas eram repetitivas e insistentes, acordou e olhou para o lado ninguém, será que sonhou de novo, olhou ao redor e viu o namorado deitado no chão.

- Lilian Abre a porta, você está ai?

Era a mãe dele, vestiu o pijamas e jogou o cobertor sobre James rezando que ele não despertasse.

Abriu aporta e disse.

- Oi mãe, o que a Sra. Faz batendo na minha porta?

- Liliané meio dia e meio e você está ai dormindo, onde está James?

- Comigo é que não mãe, ele foi ver a mãe.

- Mas deixou as coisas dele aqui.

É que ele volta.

- Então tá.

A Sra. Evans saiu de lá. A moça fechou a porta olhou para a cama.

- Sorte que eu cai para o lado oposto ao da porta.

- Sorte mesmo.

- Olhe para o corredor, vou para meu quarto e pego minha vassoura, daí eu finjo que entro na casa pela janela da sala.

- Boa idéia.

Ela olhou para todos os lados e viu que todos estavam no andar de baixo, ele de mansinho entrou no quarto de hospedes, pegou sua vassoura, vestiu uma roupa colocou sua capam da invisibilidade, alçou vôo dando uma volta na casa, parou em frente a janela mas achou menos suspeito entrar pela porta.

Bateu.

A Sra. Evans abriu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como está a sua mãe?

- Bem. Posso entrar?

- Claro.

- Onde está a Lilian?

- No quarto, pode subir lá e diz que o almoço está na mesa.

- Sim Sra.

Ele subiu, Lilian estava sentada na cama ainda seminua, já que quando a mãe bateu sua porta ela colocou um camisão em cima do corpo nu.

Ela olhou para o namorado curiosa.

- E então?

- Então, o que?

- Como foi, acreditaram que você havia saído?

- Não sei ao certo, sua mãe quis saber como estava a minha mãe e mandou chamá-la; para o almoço, mas no mais não consegui sentir o clima.

- Então desce lá e diz que assim que eu terminar de me trocar eu desço.

Ele desceu e disse que Lilian iria se vestir e depois viria para o almoço. Então ele sentou a mesa e encarou o pai de Lilian para ver que tipo de olhar o sr lançaria a ele e não gostou nem um pouco do que viu.

- Rapaz, Petúnia me contou que Lilian rolou as escadas, mas ao ve-la achei que ela estava muito bem.

- Eu usei meu kit de primeiros socorros Bruxo, daí ela se recuperou bem rápido.

- Que legal, eu posso dar uma olhada nisso depois do almoço- se meteu no assunto a Sra. Evans.

- Claro.

Ela voltou a cozinha então o pai da moça ficou encarando ele por um tempo, o silencio era constrangedor, James tinha de quebrá-lo.;

- Mas falando de Petúnia, onde ela está-; fugindo totalmente do assunto.

- Você deve Ter imaginado a desculpa dela para almoçar com o namorado.

- Não querer dividir a mesa com anormais?

- Exato, mas eu quero te fazer uma pergunta muito franca...

- Faça- ele tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

- Você dormiu no quarto de Lilian essa noite?

- Como?

- Eu levantei a noite e vi teu quarto aberto e vazio dai como haviam me dito do acidente e Lilian eu fui ao quarto dela vê-la;, mas não te vi então achei que estivesses no banheiro mas você não estava e eu decidi não entrar no quarto dela mas quero saber você dormiu lá?

- Lilian rolou escada a baixo e quebrou o pulso, eu arrumei tudo para ela se recuperar enfaixei o braço dela, dei uma poção para o ossos crescerem rápido mas essa poção tem alguns efeitos colaterais então eu achei mais seguro ficar por perto.

- E onde você dormiu que eu não te vi?

- No chão, entre a cama dela e a Janela, por onde eu saí de manhã para ver minha mãe o sr não me viu porque eu usei a capa da invisibilidade para me cobrir por que Lilian não queria que eu ficasse com ela.

- Muito esperto.

O sr não parecia Ter acreditado mas isso não era importante porque Lilian acabara de descer e pegara o final da conversa.

- Então o sr dormiu no meu quarto- fingindo desconhecimento e irritação.

- Filha, o rapaz só quis cuidar de você e poderia ser pior, ele poderia Ter dormindo em cima da sua cama e não do lado.

- Pai o que o sr está dizendo- cruzando os braços e batendo pé.

- Que, deus me perdoe por dizer isso que não seja uma idéia, se eu tivesse uma namorada linda como você, se bem que eu tive uma namorada linda como você-; fazendo um agrado a mulher recém chegada a sala- mas bem eu não teria perdido uma chance dessas de... bem... aprofundar a relação.

-Pai, se isso é cosia que se diga.

- Não fala assim com ele não, meu amor, seu pai é homem e nós costumamos falar assim. Mas se o sr visse o anjo que ela é dormindo, passaria por profano só de pensar em tocá-la.;

Lilian sentou ao lado do namorado e deu um beijinho nele sorrindo.

- Vocês dois não sabem o quanto eu sonhei com o dia que ela iria me dar um beijo depois de um elogio.

- Por quê-; disse a mãe curiosa- As garotas gostam de elogios.

- Ah é pois saiba que sua filha me mandava longe e gritava comigo todo o dia de manhã durante 3 anos só porque eu dizia para ela 'bom dia minha flor' ou porque eu dizia que ela era a garota mais linda da escola. Uma vez eu levei um empurrão quando quis dançar com ela em um baile.

Lilian baixou a cabeça vermelha, o Sr Evans olhava perplexo para James, a Sra. Evans estava também perplexa e mantinha os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Filha, você fez isso- A mãe ainda de olhos arregalados perguntou.

- Fiz pior mãe- falou ainda de cabeça baixa.

- E você continuou querendo sair com ela- homem parecia intrigado agora.

- Sim.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Eu amo ela, e quanto mais 'não potter', ou quando eu a chamava de Lillie ela dizia ' é Evans para você' mas eu queria que ela visse que eu sou diferente do que ela acha de mim.

- Diferente, ele pedia para sair comigo eu dizia não ele saia com outra.

- Claro filha, você acha que a vida dele acabou só porque você disse não.

- Pai não era para você defende-lo.

- Filha, eu já tive a idade dele e os hormônios a flor da pele.

- Mas isso é passado, você disse sim para mim e isso é o que importa.- James deu um basta delicado no assunto.

Bem aqui foi mais um capitulo, nenhum comentário, e ainda teve gente que achou que eu deveria ser mais rápida com os capítulos enquanto estava me preparando para o vestibular.

Quando eu demorar novamente por favor não me mandem e-mail de posta logo o capitulo se você não são capazes de mandar uma mensagem sequer quando a gente posta um capitulo.

Susana Snape!


	16. Manhã de natal

Oi.

Agradecimentos:

Melimë- peço desculpas se o teu nome sair errado, mas acontece que o Fanfiction anda cortando alguns sinais das minhas fic's e eu não sei usar aqueles códigos. Bem eu agradeço pelo seu comentário. Espero que continues gostando da fic.

Lily Potter- Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic.

Lindsay Black- Olá, muito obrigada pelo comentário e por estar gostado da fic, bem o que eu reclamei e ainda reclamo é o seguinte, o povo só manda review para reclamar de atrasos nos capítulos mas quando se posta o capitulo a maioria que comenta pedindo rapidez não diz nem 'oi'.

Lu Lupin- Muito obrigada pelo elogio, bem eu fiquei sem pc e acabei atrasando esse capitulo mais do que de costume. Fico realmente feliz que estejas gostando da fic.

Gente vou mudar o sinal das falas pq ele não anda entrando no site e sem um sinal para falas a fic fica confusa. Então o – será substituído por ''.

Olha só, um apelo. Perdi o e-mail da minha beta, PELO AMOR DA GRANDE MÃE, entre em contato comigo. Enquete, qual nome é melhor para os pais de Lilly, Carolina e Vitor ou Charlote e Tomas?

Peço mil desculpas porque acabei depois de arrumar o pc me dedicando aos desafios que escrevi ao site snapemione( o velho iniciopontosnapemionepontocjbpontonet) para quem curte SS/HG e a uma nova fic que quero ver se publico de snape e mione e deixei as RL/GW e LE/JP de lado.

Bem creio que de comentários é isso.

Susana Snape!

Aquela havia se tornado uma conversa não muito agradável para James, mesmo tendo o sogro em seu favor, mas não queria contrariar Lilly e muito menos dar um motivo para os Evans não creditarem que ele dormiu no chão e não em cima da cama.

Sentindo o desconforto do rapaz , a mãe de Lilly começou a perguntar sobre as notas, sobre os exames, o que pretendiam Ter de profissão no futuro, essas coisas. Então ele ouviu James falar que pretendia ser auror ou jogador de quadribol, mas ao ver a expressão de ódio na cara da namorada preferiu colocar um. '...Mas auror certamente será o meu caminho.'

A filha disse querer ser curandeira ou auror.

'Auror, amorzinho, daí a gente trabalha junto.'

'Ei não vai querer dar opinião na minha profissão.'- ela disse em tom bravio.

A conversa acabou assim como a refeição e só após todos levantarem da mesa entra um casal, Petúnia e Valter.

'Chegamos atrasados?'

'Filha você disse que comeriam fora.'

'Nós decidimos tentar conviver com essas aberrações que a natureza cria.'- falou Valter deixando a Sra. Evans muito irritada já não bastava a filha agora tinha o porquinho também falando mal de sua filha isso ela não permitiria.

'Escute aqui mocinho, se você pretende mesmo entrar para essa família é melhor moderar sua língua para com minha filha mais nova, não vou permitir que você fale mal de Lilian ou de seu namorado, afinal nenhum dele abriu a boca para falar de ti. E Petúnia isso vale para você também.'

'Mãe você não sabe o tipo de gente que esse ai é.'- ela apontou o Potter.

James se mantinha frio e calmo enquanto ouvia Petúnia falar mal dele chamá-lo de aproveitador, de vagabundo e mais outras coisas desagradáveis. Lilly estava vermelha a ponto de Ter um ataque de fúria e partir para cima de Petúnia. Só ela podia falar mal de James.

'Lillie, acalma a tua beleza- ele cochichou no ouvido dela- ela está te provocando para depois dizer que tem razão.'

Ela olhou James fez um sim com a cabeça e disse.

'Mamãe, papai eu e James vamos subir temos alguns presentes para embalar.'

Os pais viram a filha subir e logo atras foi James ainda olhando para Valter que o encarou com profundo ódio nos olhos.

A Sra. Evans serviu algo ao casal que sentou comer como se nada tivesse ocorrido e o sr Evans desconfiado dessa história de embalar presentes subiu atras do casal, abriu de surpresa o quarto da filha e viu que eles não estavam lá, depois foi ao quarto onde o garoto deveria dormir e viu a porta apenas encostada. Empurrou-a e viu o casal com umas caixas, fitas e tesoura, fitas adesivas e algumas coisas embrulhadas em papel pardo.

'Vocês não são bruxos?'

'Somos pai.'

'Então porque isso ai?'- apontou todo o material.

'Lilly ainda é menor e não pode usar magia fora escola achei que ficaria sem graça eu fazer todos os embrulhos sozinhos usando magia, então vou fazer ao modo trouxa...'

'Trouxa'

'Quem não tem magia, mas como eu dizia Lilly está me ensinando a fazer esses laços e etc...'

'Entendo, espero que você não ligue para Petúnia, ela...'

'Nem se preocupe, o que ela fala entra em um ouvido e sai no outro.'

'Vou deixá-los trabalhar.'

O sr saiu e logo depois veio a mãe ver e pedir desculpas pela filha e ouviu a mesma resposta de James.

'James, você vai realmente nos acompanhar a missa do galo?' – A mãe voltou

'Sabe que pensando melhor prefiro ficar em casa com Lilly, ela não pretende ir e bem Petúnia não vai ficar feliz se um bruxo for- James puxou a sra Evans para fora do quarto e falou bem baixo com ela.

Lilly queria ouvir mas não conseguiu

'Sra., Petúnia e Lilly brigaram feio por causa disso Lilly até se machucou nessa briga então eu acho melhor ficar em casa e evitar briga.'

'Não acho correto você se privar do quer fazer por causa da birra dessas duas.'

'Ah, não tem problema, eu amo Lilly será um prazer não deixá-la sozinha.'

'Olhe só, eu sei que nunca deveria falar disso com você mas Lilly não me deixa nem tocar nesse assunto, mas bem eu não vou ser pateta de acreditar que nunca houve nada entre vocês...'

'Eu acho que a Sra. Está entrando em um ponto muito...'- ele fez um sinal para que ele se calasse.

'Já tive a idade de vocês e sei como é mas eu só peço uma coisa, por favor lembre Lilly de se prevenir ela não tem idade para ser mãe. Eu acho totalmente errado falar isso contigo mas ela cada vez que toco no assunto sai pela tangente.'

'A Sra. Pode Ter certeza que gente se cuida.'- ele lembrava agora que não havia se prevenido e isso ficou visível no rosto dele.

'Pela sua expressão você não se cuidaram.'

'Não é isso, eu estava pensando Lilly é estranha não falar disso com a mãe, minha mãe sentou comigo quando eu completei 10 anos ela disso que eu receberia a carta de Hogwarts em breve e me falou sobre garotas o que acontecia com ela, o que aconteceria comigo como prevenir gravidez essas coisas ela me ensinou.'

'Eu queria Ter essa abertura com Lilly.'

'Ela é maravilhosa Sra. Evans, inteligente, sabe exatamente o que quer, não tem o que a Sra. Se preocupar.'

A Sra. Sorriu e lembrou de algo.

'Quero ver essa caixa de primeiros socorros bruxo.'

'Venha eu te mostro.'

Eles entraram no quarto e Lylli olhou desconfiada para a mãe e o namorado.

Do lado de fora quem não gostou da proximidade foi o Sra. Evans, sabia que jamais aconteceria nada entre a esposa e o genro mas os modos dos garoto eram de alguém que estava tentando seduzir todos os seu redor.

No quarto. James pegou a caixa marrom com uma cruz em cima e mostrou a Sra., tinham frascos com poções de todos os tipos, gases, algodão, todas as coisas que um kit de primeiros socorros tem.

'Não pensei que faixas e esparadrapo fariam parte de um kit bruxo.'

'Mas fazem, por exemplo para se curar um osso quebrado tem que colocar o osso no lugar e imobilizar. E depois tomar a poção.'

'Para que serve cada uma?'

'Essa verde é para dor de cabeça, essas incolores são para males do sistema digestivo, essa com o frasco em forma de osso é para curar ossos.'

Ele fugiu de um frasco em especial e começou a falar dos outros que eram para doenças mágicas maldições feitiços, mas a Sra. Estava concentrada em um frasco em forma de coração que James deixou.

'E esse em forma de coração?'

'É anticoncepcional.'

A Sra. Fez um ar de 'Ah' e deixou o casal sozinho.

Eles se olharam.

' O que mamãe queria contigo?'

'Pedir para você se cuidar porque era muito nova para ser mãe. E ela aceitou que eu fique contigo em casa desde que eu não te engravide, disse que sabe que já rolou algo entre nós que ela é pateta mas que não sente uma abertura para falar isso com você que quando ela toca no assunto você sai pela tangente.'

'Ela não devia...'- ele tapou a boca dela.

'Você não se lembrou eu estava louco de tesão e nem pensei ou seja você pode esta gravida agora.'

Ela fez uma cara de susto. Lembrou do detalhe que não usara nada para se prevenir.

'Vamos contar com a sorte, mas eu acho que não, recém saí das regras.'

'Vamos torcer para você estar certa.'

Terminaram os embrulhos, desceram para comer um lanche enquanto o casal Evans assistia televisão.

'Lilly, vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupas que pelo cheiro dessa cozinha a ceia vai ser de arrasar.'

'Eu vou depois.'

'Tem certeza, não quer que eu esfregue as suas costas?'- ele tinha um olhar de quem não queria exatamente esfregar as costas dela.

'Tenho, eu mesmo esfrego minhas costas depois, mas se você quiser ajuda...'

'Eu quero.'

'...Vá chamar a sua mãe.'- ela terminou em tom de brincadeira que o deixou com cara de bobo.

'Desmancha prazeres.'

'No futuro eu esfrego você todinho, não só suas costas, mas agora não.'

'No futuro eu cobro e espero que não seja um futuro muito distante.'

Ele saiu foi ao banheiro, tomou seu banho, de toalha enrolada saiu do banheiro e quando então deu de cara com Petúnia saindo de seu quarto e indo ao banheiro.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo.

E quando ele passou por ela disse baixinho.

'Até que a aberração não é de se jogar fora.'

Ele sorriu enquanto abria a porta, nem olhou para Petúnia mas sabia que ela continuava parada o olhando enfrente a porta do banheiro da onde ele acabara de sair. Mesmo ela sendo detestável, irmã de sua namorada e todos os outros defeitos que ela tinha, fazia bem ao seu ego ouvir mesmo que baixinho um elogio.

Entrou no quarto começou a olhar as roupas que pretendia usar.

Petúnia ainda impressionada com o cunhado entrou no banheiro, só por um momento desejando ser Lilly.


	17. Noite de Natalfinalmente terminei o Nata...

Gente, eu fiz uma pergunta tentado deixar a fic mais interativa e não recebi nem um 'oi' que bando de desnaturadas.

Ele colocou uma camisa social, um calça social e sapato social bem básico, quando Lilly bateu a porta do quarto e recebeu permissão para entrar, encontrou um James Potter risonho( como se tivessem lhe contado um piada muito boa) tentando dar um jeito nos cabelos.

'O que foi, viu o passarinho verde?'

'Não, vi a passarinha ruiva, que está lindamente parada a frente da minha porta.'- ele riu e ela também.

'Mas porque todo esse entusiasmos?'

'Três motivos, primeiro eu nunca me imaginei ceando com a sua família, segundo eu nunca imaginei passar o Natal como seu namorado, terceiro eu por incrível que pareça tomei uma cantada da sua irmã.'- ele riu alto.

'O que? Que foi que ela disse exatamente?'

'Senta aqui que eu te conto,- ela sentou ao lado dele na cama e ele começou sua narração.- estava eu tomando meu banho bem despreocupado mas ainda louco de vontade de chamá-la para participar do momento, daí eu terminei, peguei a toalha e me sequei no box mesmo para não molhar o banheiro, saí e me dei conta que esqueci as roupas no quarto, ou melhor esqueci de separar o que iria colocar. Olhei o corredor e vi que não tinha ninguém. Então eu saí e quando estava em um ponto que não dava nem para voltar sem correr, Petúnia saí do quarto dela com uma toalha na mão e algumas roupas, me olha de cima a baixo, nem você me deu uma olhada daquelas quando eu entrei nú no seu banheiro- ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço- tá mas voltando a cantada, eu fiquei meio que parado mas decidi seguir meu caminho bem feliz ela passou por mim e disse o seguinte, com as palavras dela- ele levantou o dedo ao falar para dar impressão de verdade absoluta- Até que a aberração não é de se jogar fora e ficou me olhando até eu entrar no quarto.'

Lilly tinha uma expressão de ira. Como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento, levantou.

'Vou matar a Petúnia.'

'Por quê? Deixa ela me desejar, deixa ela te invejar enquanto ela dorme com aquele porco.'- ele a envolvia e cochichava as palavras no ouvido de Lilly- 'Já tomou banho?'

'Petúnia não desocupa o banheiro.'

'Quer ajuda? Um espião? Um penetra? Ou como dizem os trouxas um espectador?'

'Por que essa vontade de me ver tomando banho?'

'Casa comigo?'

'Casar?'

'É, daí a gente pode dormir abraçadinho sem se preocupar com o que os outros vão dizer, a gente pode ficar bem agarradinho para sempre.'

'Até um de nós morrer, você quer dizer?'

'Até eu morrer, porque dona Lilly, minha flor, eu não vou permitir que você parta antes de mim, não vou conseguir existir um segundo sem você.'

'Bobo'

O pai de Lilly abriu a porta e os pegou abraçados. James soltou a moça e olhou o homem.

'Olha só, se alguém ainda precisa tomar banho é bom aproveitar que Petúnia saiu do banheiro e Charlote ainda não entrou lá.'

'Eu vou pai.' –Lilly correu para o banheiro.

Os dois homens ficaram sozinhos.

'Desculpe se eu atrapalhei algo, tenho essa maldita mania de não bater na porta aqui em casa.'

'Não, eu estava justamente falando de casamento com Lilly. O sr aprovaria?'

'Se ela te aceitar eu não vou te mandar embora.'

Tomas saiu e deixou a porta aberta, nisso Petúnia passou e ficou um tempo olhando James de costas para ela. O garoto sentiu a presença maligna.

'É melhor sair daí Srta Evans, eu não tenho nada para você aqui.'

Ouviu passos se afastando pela Segunda vez na vida de maroto deixaria uma garota sem James Potter( lembrando que a primeira foi na sorveteria).

Após o banho de Lilly foi a vez de Potter notar porque o sr havia avisado que a mulher ainda não havia entrado no banho.

Estavam todos arrumados, menos Charlote Evans que ainda estava despreocupada em seu banho.

Petúnia olhava a janela de minuto em minuto.

'Filha, Valter disse que vinha?'- perguntou Tomas vendo a angústia da filha.

'Disse e ele está atrasado.'

'Ele sempre está atrasado mana.'- debochou Lilly.

'É porque ele não se acomodou aqui em casa.'

Potter sentiu a direta e fez um sinal para que a namorada ficasse quieta.

'Se a senhorita quiser, passamos a páscoa, todos juntos incluindo o seu namorado na minha casa.'

'Eu em uma casa bruxa, nunca!'

'Foi só um convite, srta Evans.'

Todos ficaram quietos, Valter chegou.

'James, eu ouvi direito ou você a chamou de Srta Evans?'

'Não é o nome dela. Minha flor.'

'É mas achei que você não sabia falar essa palavra.'- ele sorriu e foi cumprimentar o recém chegado.

'Oi Dursley, quanto tempo? Como vai?'

'Bem, como é mesmo o seu nome?'

'Potter, é bom ir se acostumando a ele.'

'Potter, claro.'

James decidiu deixar de ser cordial e sentar novamente com a namorada mas logo Charlote desceu muito arrumada.

Todos comeram a ceia, uns mais que os outros obvio, então Tomas olhou no relógio e disse 'Gente, tá tudo uma maravilha mas se não nos apresarmos não chegamos a tempo, a igreja hoje enche por causa do Natal.'

Os quatro levantaram as mulheres foram pegar bolsas e chales, Lilly foi sentar no sofá com James, o pai e Valter.

'Eu estava dizendo a seu pai que não vamos a missa.'

'Tá.'

'Vocês vão ficar bem?'

'Claro pai.'

Dursley olhava feio aos bruxos mas disfarçava para não ser mal interpretado pelo sogro.

Quando as mulheres chegaram, Charlote ainda tentou insistir na importância da presença do casal, em vão.

James ainda ouviu Petúnia dizer ao namorado que era ótimo fazer um programa normal, só com pessoas normais.

'Em fim sós.' –ele disse abrindo os braços.

'Pára de brincadeira em uma hora tá todo mundo aqui.'

'Não, fiz minhas contas, essa missa do galo dura entre uma hora e uma hora e meia, mais o tempo de ir e voltar, nos dá umas duas horas livres. Vamos fazer um brinde?'- ele alcançou uma taça com champanha a moça.

'A que brindamos?'

'A nós, a esse momento, a minha insistência.'

Brindaram. A lareira estava acesa, e aquilo deu uma idéia a James.

'O que você está fazendo?'

'Apagando a luz, eu sempre quis saber como era ver você a luz de uma lareira.'

'A é.'

'É e saiba que é indescritível, na sala da minha casa, ei senta aqui não vou te morder se você não desejar isso.- ela sentou ao lado dele no chão em frente a lareira- mas como eu dizia, na sala da minha casa tem uma lareira e uma tapete grosso eu sempre imaginei como seria Ter você lá comigo.'

'Você está me contando uma fantasia sua?'

'Não, mas você quer saber uma?'- ele tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Ela fez uma cara de dúvida.

'Banheira, deixa eu pensar ah o lago de Hogwarts.'

'O lago da escola, você é louco.'

'É só uma fantasia, não estou pedindo nada. A história da lareira pode até ser uma fantasia minha também, mas tem que ser na minha casa.'

'Porque?'

'O ambiente é diferentes, tem um jardim lá que dá para a janela daquela sala fazendo com que na primavera e no verão a sala cheire a flores. Nesse momentos eu desejo você lá comigo.'

'No verão eu vou lá uns dias.'

'Daí eu coloco você em um quarto que tem uma banheira enorme.'

Eles se beijaram e ficaram alí, comendo bolo.

'E acho que vou dormir, você não vem comigo.'

'Claro, está tarde mesmo.'

Ele subiu atras dela, cada um foi ao seu quarto, tinha um bilhete na cama de James.

"Pontas,

Como está sendo esse tempo ai, quero saber tudo, deve estar tirando o atraso. Se eu tivesse na tua pele, já tinha feito o kama sutra todo.

Almofadinhas.

Ah o Aluado e o Rabicho junto comigo desejamos um Feliz Natal."

James ria, respondeu logo.

"Feliz natal para vocês também.

Almofadinhas, eu não sou como você, com a Lilly eu vou aos pouquinhos e aproveito tudo 100 qualquer hora ela pode acordar( eu ainda acho que ela está sob efeito de algum feitiço) e me mandar longe.

Bem, eu vou dar boa noite a ela.

HEHE Nós estamos sozinhos agora.

Pontas.'

Ele mandou o bilhete aos amigos e foi ao quarto da namorada.

Bateu três vezes e entrou.

'Já tá na cama, amor?'

'To, achei que você ia vir aqui, então eu achei a cama tão convidativa que decidi esperar o teu boa noite na cama, como uma criança.'- ele riu ao vê-la chupar o dedão e fazer uma cara de bebê.

'Quero saber se...-ele sentou na cama- é tão ruim namorar comigo como você achava?'

'Na verdade não, estou descobrindo coisas sobre mim que eu nem imaginava. E você é o responsável por esse auto conhecimento.'

'Eu não fiz nada, só estou tentando ser o que nunca fui a garota alguma. Eu nunca fui do tipo namorado romântico e nunca poupei uma namorada tanto como poupo você.'

'Como assim?'

'Sirius me mandou uma carta falando que se ele tivesse no meu lugar tinha praticado todo o Kama Sutra- ela arregalou os olhos- sabe, eu teria feito isso se não fosse você.'

'O que você diz, que se tivesse com qualquer outra já teria feito de um tudo com ela. Mas como sou eu você está se comportando?'- ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste

'Eu estou crescendo, é isso estou virando Homem, eu era um garoto até começarmos a namorar, agora eu sou um homem, não sigo mais os meus instintos 100 fico mais na minha curtindo todo o momento, agora por exemplo, esse teu decote teria feito o velho James pular sobre você arrancar essa camisola e como um alucinado eu teria encantado a porta e passado a noite aqui. Mas agora eu gosto tanto de ficar olhando, minha imaginação está a mil por hora e acho que isso é uma prova de que estou diferente.'

Ela puxou a camisola fechando um pouco o decote. Beijou-o ficou envergonhada do que ele dizia mais a mudança nele era visível e ela estava feliz por isso mesmo que ele não soubesse explicar direito mas ela sabia o que mudara.

'Eu gostava do sorriso maroto, do modo como você me olhava, do atrevimento.'

'Mas eu ainda sou assim, mas só para você.'

O casal estava no maior carinho nem notaram quando a família entrou, Valter dormiria na casa dos Evans a convite e insistência de Petúnia.

Os pais de Lilly passaram pelo quarto do jovem casal que estava com a porta aberta, Charlote fez Tomas ficar quieto e passar reto.

Mas ninguém conseguiu calar Petúnia.

'Que baixaria anormal é essa?'

'Baixaria, srta Evans, eu estou sentado sobre o cobertor de Lilly, não tem nada de baixaria. Olha, Valter vai ficar aqui também? Onde você pretende dormir?'

Petúnia puxou o namorado para o outro lado do corredor.

'Ela estava louca para estar no seu lugar Minha flor, quer que eu durma aqui?'

'Mas meus pais...'

'O porquinho vai dormir no quarto dela, são os direitos iguais.'

'Cadê aquele vidrinho em forma de coração?'


	18. Feliz aniversário Rita!

Agradeço ao convite da Thelma para o Marauder fest.

No mais, poxa nenhum comentário, que decepção.

Assim oh foi fazer chantagem, do modo mais baixo possível.

Se eu não receber pelo menos 10 comentários, de pessoas diferentes não que uma pessoa só me mande 10 comentários, não vou postar o próximo capitulo.

Michele ainda não olhava para Lilly e também não respondia quando era pedido alguma opinião ou tal, ela estava bolando um plano infalível.

A ruiva sentia-se mal pela situação nunca pensou em não falar mais com sua melhor amiga, mas se era assim que ela desejava nada poderia ser feito.

Estava chegando o ano novo naquele dia não teriam aula, apenas ficariam se preparando para assistirem a queima de fogos mágicos que Hogsmeade sempre fazia.

James estava sentado sozinho nos jardins, Lilly havia ido buscar algo no dormitório feminino, cada um dos amigos estava com seu par, tirando Pedro que roubava doces na cozinha.

Aquela era a chance de Michele começar seu plano.

'James, estás sozinho? Que milagre.'

'Pois é Bens, Lilly foi buscar um casaco, Sirius está com a Stars...'

'Eles não se desgrudam a algum tempo.'

'Poi é, o Remo...'

'Sharon.'- ela sorriu

'É, e o Pedro com seu amor.'

'Quem é?'

'A torta de chocolate com morangos dos elfos.'

Ela sorriu e sentou ao lado do maroto.

'Você parou de dar atenção a nós meninas sabia, todas estamos muito decepcionadas contigo.'

'Que é isso, eu continuo igual com todas as minhas amigas, você é que se isolou.'

'Mentira, você nunca mais me levou dar um passeio pela escola a noite, você sempre me convidava.'- ela fez cara de pidona.

'Ah isso, não agora eu sou um maroto comprometido.'

Ela riu daquilo e foi chegando mais perto.

'Mas você sempre foi doido por ela e mesmo assim sai com outras garotas, você traiu quando namorávamos eu não liguei lembra.'

'Nós nunca namoramos, eu fiquei uma semana só com você por falta de oportunidade com as outras, era Natal estava todo mundo em casa.

Ela engoliu a seco a ofensa e deu o bote.

Levantou mas e se despediu quando um vento criado por ela anteriormente com um feitiço passou com tanta violência que levou a blusa mal presa, com essa intenção, que ela usava a deixando de peito de fora, James a abraçou com o intuito de protege-la do frio e das vistas de alguns garotos do primeiro ano que passavam.

Lilly estava saindo perto da saída com o casaco quando ouviu os primeiristas falarem algo sobre o seu namorado e uma moça sem blusa.

'Ei, que história é essa?'

'Ah o apanhador da Grifinória ao invés de ir para um canto fica se agarrando com uma moça sem blusa no pátio...'

Ela nem terminou de ouvir, saiu correndo e para sua surpresa viu Michele entrar na escola com o casaco de James e ele estava perto do rio com a blusa da moça na mão.

Olhou para Lilly e sorriu até a moça.

Quando para sua surpresa a viu chorar dar-lhe as costas e sair correndo entrando no quarto da monitoria e se trancando lá.


	19. O Baile

Bem, vou começar dizendo que sou uma idiota, eu esqueci como a gente só permite comentários identificados o que me dá razão de pensar que teve gente que comentou mais de uma vez e não colocou e-mail, vou Ter que engolir. Para o próximo capitulo quero 4 comentários com e-mail. Ou eu não posto mais, não agüento isso tem gente que publica um ou dois capítulos e recebe 50 comentários e eu não recebo nada, só porque eu sou do sul e não tenho gente para mandar me dar comentários.

Vamos aos agradecimentos.

Dei13- Bem, valeu o elogio, mas eu continuar essa fic depende da participação dos meus leitores.

Thelma- Oi, valeu o convite para o festival dos marotos, já tenho uma shot escrita pronta. A Michele é algo, mas eu gosto de minha criação apesar de nunca Ter agido como ela.

Lindsay Black- Quanto tempo, onde você andava? Eu estava com saudade. Bem, eu chantageio sim, é o único modo de fazer vocês saírem do armário, não vou contar o futuro, eu na verdade escrevi esse capitulo para colocar mais na frente mas como me senti mal por não receber nenhum comentário resolvi usá-lo agora( é que a fic nasce fora de ordem na minha cabeça). Pense bem, o James vai reverter isso ou nenhum de nós estaria aqui pois Harry James Potter não existiria.

Laura Black Malfoy- Você já tinha comentado antes não? Me lembro do seu nick, bem. Obrigada por gostar da fic. Vou pensar, se eu parar de postar a fic, pessoas como vc continuarão e receber os capítulos que eu tenho aqui, se desejarem.

Eu sou demais- bem, eu escrevo informalmente, em modo de diálogos se é que me entende, ninguém fala ou pensa com virgulas e pontos, eu sigo meu instinto, deixo algumas coisas( erros) como marca de autoria pq são minha maneira de deixar a fic mais minha cara. Fico feliz que curtas a fic, mas ela realmente não pode ser muito certa, estudo engenharia, odeio português e minha beta me ignorou eu perdi o e-mail dela.

ArthurCadarn/Lemon- Well, vc pensa que ninguém mais lê essa fic? Que história é essa de inventar 10 nicks para eu publicar o capitulo, eu não quero isso quero que meus leitores( pq eu sei que tem gente que lê essa fic) escrevam. Isso é até ofensivo a minha fic. Bem eu não continuaria sem os 10 review e sem os próximos 4( com e-mail e de pessoas diferentes não continuo) sei que vc não vai precisar inventar nick vai Ter gente vc verá. Valeu por curtir a fic.

Wicked-Aleena- Oi, muito obrigada pelo comentário, mas mais ação? O Harry quase foi feito já e vc acha que tem pouca ação? Eu não pretendo colocar a luta como pano de fundo, até o farei, mas depois mais. Quando a Michele, bem... deixa para lá. Que bom que você curte a fic.

TÃ©ia Potter- Muito obrigada por gostar da fic, espero que continues postando um oizinho para mim.

Nix Black- Bem, eu não sei quanto tempo a Lilly e o James ficaram brigados, obrigada por gostar da fic.

Marismylle- Obrigada por gostar da fic, eu não fiquei triste, me senti ofendida, desprestigiada, foi isso. O comprimento do capitulo, eu não quis envolver outra coisa a não ser a "traição" de James nesse capitulo achei e acho que esse capitulo, mesmo que curto, não deveria ser misturado a mais nada.

Mainha Black- Muito obrigada pelo comentário, se vc acha chantagem depois demais de 15 capítulos pedir comentários de forma digamos que de livre e espancada vontade, imagine que eu tirei a idéia de uma menina que publicou um "trailer" da fic dela e exigiu 6 comentários, se não me engano, para começar a publicar a fic.

Peço desculpas se o nome de alguém saiu errado, vc's não imaginam como chegam os comentários no meu e-mail.

Bem um comentário para vocês que falaram de Michele. Ela é um monstro que Lilly criou deixando ela ir com James todos os bailes até então, fazendo plano para se livrar do Potter onde ela( Michele) faria baixaria para Lilly se livrar do garoto, mas a ruiva se apaixonou por ele e achou que Michele ficaria quieta depois de toda a esperança que plantada em seu pobre coração apaixonado.

Potter bateu na porta do quarto várias vezes e não recebeu resposta, então ele desistiu, foi até o dormitório e viu seus amigo se arrumando.

'O que foi gente?'

'Qual é Pontas? O baile é hoje. O teu sonho de ir com a Evans vai se realizar.'

'Ela está brava comigo.'

Remo viu o olhar triste do amigo.

'O que foi?'

'Bens, ela estava conversando comigo e se despediu, levantou e passou um vento tão violento que levou a blusa da garota, eu não ia deixá-la pelada com um bando de primeiristas babões olhando, a abracei, tirei o casaco e lhe dei...'

'Sim era o que tinha que ser feito.'

'Exato Aluado, mas Lilly viu começou a chorar e saiu correndo se trancou no quarto dos monitores e não abre.'

'Eu falo com ela.'

'Aluado, valeu cara.'

Remo saiu e James ficou olhando para os amigos.

'Advinha, vou no baile com uma garota do segundo ano.'

'Almofadinhas, o pedófilo.'

' Vou pegar a carne nova, essa moça com que eu vou sair tem mais peito que a Avis.'

'Sorte o aluado não estar aqui para ouvir você falar do peito da namorada dele.'

'Pouco me importo ninguém mandou namorar ela.'- ele desdenhou o amigo, James notou um certo abalo na voz dele afinal sempre quis a tal garota e perdeu definitivamente a sua chance.

Pontas viu seus amigos deixarem o quarto e resolveu se vestir, iria conversar com Lilly afinal ela era o par dele no baile de ano novo, pelo menos ele pensava isso.

Ela ao ver pelo buraco da fechadura que o namorado havia saído decidiu se vingar, secou as lágrimas, vestiu-se e maquiou-se estava realmente belíssima. Com um vestido negro colado ao corpo que destacava muito suas curvas, prendeu os cabelos em um coque com duas mechas de cabelo cuidadosamente soltas e enroladas.

Foi até a sala dos monitores e para sua sorte encontrou quem desejava, sozinho.

'Oi, não vai ao baile?'

'Eu? Não, não gosto desses bailes, não tenho par e mais isso não é da sua conta.'

'É que eu acho que nós podemos nos unir para dar uma liçãozinha em uma certa pessoa.'

'Não temos nenhum desafeto em comum, sangue ruim.'

'Qual é, Snape? Você odeia James Potter e eu quero lhe dar uma lição, ele me traiu com minha melhor amiga.'

'E quer me usar de...'

'Nós nos usaremos mutuamente, eu vou mostrar para ele que ninguém trai Lilly Evans e você pode mostrar para ele que consegue algo que ele nunca conseguiu.'

'E o que seria?'

'James Potter nunca me levou a um baile, sempre quis mas eu nunca aceitei seus convites, isso seria um tapa bem dado na cara dele.'

Snape sorriu.

'Me dê 10 minutos, ou melhor venha comigo.'

Ela seguiu o moreno e acabou na sala comunal da sonserina.

'Que lugar frio?'

'O que você esperava, estamos nas masmorras, quente nunca será por aqui, mas tem aquela lareira, senta perto dela e se esquenta um pouco.'

Ela fez o que ele mandou e viu muitos sonserinos passarem prontos para o baile a olhando feio. Em exatos 10 minutos Snape apareceu com uma roupa de gala muito discreta, sem os babados que eram a última moda, apenas um caimento reto, negro e os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo.

James Potter batia a porta do quarto das monitoras mas não obteve resposta.

Então sentou na porta disposto a esperar por ela, foi quando teve uma grande surpresa, olhou para o lado das escadas que davam ao salão principal e viu ela, Lilly com um par, James teve que olhar duas vezes para Ter certeza do que via, era o maldito ranhoso.

'Lilly, o que ouve, esse ai está te incomodando, olha que eu posso dar um jeito nele.'- Potter olhava Snape de cima a baixo.

'Eu pensei que você ia com a Michele então eu arrumei outro par, Snape não está me incomodando, você está, agora se nos dá licença.'

Os dois passaram. Snape olhou para o maroto de cima a baixo e ainda disse:

'Você perdeu Potter.'

Quando James foi revidar o estranho casal já havia entrado no salão principal, arrancando olhares de estranhamento de todos os que já ocupavam o salão.

'Você exagerou Snape, não precisava Ter dito aquilo ao James.'

'Posso saber porquê? Ele não mereceu isso por acaso?'

'Mereceu.'

'Então, se eu soubesse que o veria com essa cara de derrota só por estar de braços dados com você, já teria me exposto dessa maneira a muito tempo.'

'Se exposto, com quem você pensa que estás falando?'

'Com uma sangue ruim com que eu só sairia para isso, me vingar do Potter idiota ou melhor eu também sairia com você assim sem compromisso e sem ninguém ver.'- ele sorriu malicioso. Ela estava espumando de ódio, estava arrependida de não Ter dado uma chance ao maroto de se redimir, viu o garoto entrar sozinho e de cabeça baixa sozinho, ele sentou numa mesa e ficou pensando por um momento no que faria sendo observado pela moça, ele notou o olhar dela mas não lhe daria o gostinho de desviar seu olhar da mesa, para vê-la sentada com o Snape.

Toda escola estava lá a postos, Dumbledore deu seu discurso habitua e declarou o baile aberto, Lilly e Snape dançaram algumas músicas, 3 para ser mais específica, e quando ele notou que os sonserinos comentavam algo ele a largou sozinha no meio do salão e foi para a mesa, ela olhou o chão e depois o viu na mesa bebendo algo olhou para a mesa de James mas ele não estava ali, foi quando sentiu algo tocar-lhe os ombros.

'Decepcionada com seu maravilhoso par?'

'James, prefiro ser largada no meio do salão sozinha a ser traída com minha melhor amiga.'- ele a virou de frente para si envolvendo-a para começar uma dança.

'Apesar de Ter sido tocada pelo ranhoso, ele não tocou em lugares onde só o Potter aqui pós a mão. Eu não te trai nunca, muito menos com a Michele, nós estávamos conversando, daí passou um vento e a blusa dela saiu voando, eu fiquei com pena dela estava tentando tapar os seios e tinham um primeiristas olhando feito cães no açougue para ela, daí eu fiz o que fiz, a abracei enquanto tirava o casaco e enrolava nela. Foi só isso.'

'SÓ ISSO?'- ela berrou que toda Hogwarts ouviu.


	20. Para Jane Granger

Jane Granger- muito obrigada pelo comentário, entendo como é eu também as vezes vou comentar nas fic's e dá erro deve ser algo no site. Você é portuguesa? Cara já estou sendo lida na terrinha, nossa. Valeu os elogios. E eu também agradeço a Wicked-Aleena por indicar essa fic.

Lindsay Black- claro que sumiu, fiquei muito tempo sem receber nenhum comentário, nenhum oizinho, se bem que relendo a fic eu estava vendo que você postava coisas em outras fic's minhas certo. Ah realmente teve um tempo que eu meio que atrasei muito a fic, vestibular mas, pelo menos para mim, valeu a pena, entrei na faculdade. Bem valeu. Tadinha da Michele, arrancar o cabelo dela, nossa ela é só uma coitada.

Laura Black Malfoy- Acho sim que você já postou coisa em outras fic's minhas, mas bem eu ainda não sei se a Lilly vai perdoar o James, talvez sim. O que eu acho que vai... ei to contando a fic, deixa eu parar. Valeu o comentário.

Thelma- Oi, como vai? Bem eu fiquei com pena do James também, mas sou Susana Snape, SNAPE eu tinha que fazer algo para ele pelo menos uma vez roubar a cena. Hahahahahaha! Até mais ver.

Mile-Evans- OI, como vai? Ai, eu sei que você não inventou o nick, mas depois de um certo comentário eu fiquei com a pulga atras da orelha. Gente tadinha da Michele, eu não achei que minha cria seria tão repudiada. Valeu por gostar da fic.

Bem, foi isso por hora, não farei mais chantagens, minha TPM já passou então não me sinto mais mal amada.

Susana Snape( que fica mais Snape do que nunca quando tá de tpm)

To dedicando esse capitulo para Jane Granger, ela me animou, tipo me surpreendeu com 3 comentários em dois dias. Valeu!

'SÓ ISSO?'- ela berrou que toda Hogwarts ouviu.

O baile meio que parou, não que a música tivesse congelado, essa estava muito boa para se dançar colado mas os casais agora separados olhavam para um certo casal que estava se encarando, a Ruiva parecia que mataria o primeiro que estivesse na frente dela que era nada mais nada menos que um dos morenos mais desejados da escola.

Nisso uma certa pessoa se aproximou, parou entre Lilly e James e falou seriamente encarando o rapaz.

'Olha só Potter, você não é a companhia dela nesse baile, fique grato por eu Ter deixado você dançar uma música como se fosse, agora não a importune ou...'

'Ou o que ranhoso, você nem gosta dela, só está querendo se mostrar para mim e para Hogwarts, você precisa desse circo todo para conseguir um par.'

'Mas quando eu consigo um par- ele imitou o tom de Potter- eu não o perco para mostrar que tenho hormônios com outras garotas.'

Snape virou as costas para Potter, olhou Evans de cima a baixo.

'Evans, vamos sentar e trate de se acalmar.'

Aquilo era demais para James, iria mostrar ao maldito com quem brincara, mas infelizmente com o diretor ali não poderia simplesmente azara-lo mas ele que estivesse pronto pois pagaria caro por aquilo, com Lilly se acertaria depois. Se bem que pela cara dela naquela mesa sentia até pena da moça.

Mas ainda não entendia como ela fazia o que ele mandava quieta, que espécie de voz ativa aquele garoto tinha sobre sua namorada.

Potter olhou ao redor e só viu uma moça disponível que o olhava e sorria, Michele, sorriu para ela também, mas não provocaria Evans, olhou com mais atenção e prestou atenção nua menina do primeiro ano prima de Sirius, Tonks era bonitinha com uns cabelinhos curtos e de uma cor entre o pink e o roxo, foi nela.

'Tonks é o seu nome?'

'Sim, você James Potter, certo? Sirius me falou de você.'

'Quer dançar um pouquinho, te vi ai sozinha e pensei que talvez.'

'Não dá, quebrei meu salto quando dançava com um Lupin.'

'Lupin? Mas e a namorada dele não quis te matar?'

'Era uma música que ela disse que não gostava, daí eu disse que queria dançar e Lupin gentilmente foi meu par. Mas eu pisei em falso e quebrei meu sapato.'

'Eu arrumo.- ele puxou a varinha e em um toque o salto estava inteiro.- vamos'

'Sim.'

Lilly olhava de longe ele dançar com Tonks enquanto ouvia Snape falar algo sobre o que esperava para o niems em poções e dcat.

Sentiu uma simpatia pelo namorado, ela notou que a menininha de cabelos rosa choque estava tristinha desde que tropeçou no meio do salão e quebrou o sapato, um fato que arrancou gargalhadas em Snape e profunda pena nela. Agora a menina ria e Lilly sorria sozinha.

'Ei sangue ruim, tá prestando atenção no que eu falo.'

'Sim, e eu não tenho nada a acrescentar, você falou tudo. Mas eu estava olhando aquilo- ela apontou o "casal" Snape sorriu.'

'Uma mutante nojenta e um anormal, qual é o problema?'

'Ela não é mutante e muito menos nojenta, e James também o que tem de anormal nele?'

'Um sangue puro como ele vindo de uma linhagem de mais de 10 gerações puras se envolver só com coisas que não prestam, um Black traidor de seu sangue, um pobretão, um que só falta urinar nas casas quando vê um fantasma e uma sangue ruim, quer coisa pior para seu currículo, te dou, uma mutante.'- ele apontou Tonks ao falar a última companhia de James.

'É melhor medir tuas palavras.'

'Por que, olhe só Bens, é uma moça bonita, sangue puro um pouco inteligente e ele fica correndo atras da srta, tudo bem a srta é bonita principalmente com esse vestido...'

'Obrigada.'- ela forçou o sorriso

'Mas como eu dizia és uma moça bonita mas não para ser namorada de um sangue puro, eu por exemplo, que tenho um cofre um pouco mais vazio que o dos Potter para herdar teria você só como amante e muito escondido.'

Ela ficou vermelha de ódio, levantou. Ele também levantou.

'Não vou mais dançar com a srta hoje.'

'Vá se ferrar, eu não ligo a mínima, eu te digo nunca teria você nem como capacho muito menos de amante, se estou dando atenção a tuas besteiras era porque eu queria me vingar do James, porque você nem capacidade para vir com uma primeirista tens.'

'Eu deixo as primeiristas para Black e Potter- ele ironizou ao falar de Potter- devo lembra-la que não fazia questão de vir a esse baile, como o último Snape certamente muitas moças mais qualificadas que a srta gostariam de estar no seu lugar, mas eu aceitei esse papel ridículo para te ajudar, quer saber vocês se merecem, tenha uma boa noite com ele.- o garoto ia saindo quando a música terminou, Potter foi até Lilly a tempo de ouvir a sentença de Severo- se quer que esse ai fique só contigo, fique prenha de uma vez.'

James cochichou no ouvido da moça algo quando notou que ela iria explodir.

'Ele vai pagar por isso, mas a idéia de fazer um neném não é ruim, se for menina quero que seja igualzinha a você e se for menino quero que seja igual a mim, porém com os teus olhos, porque se eu tivesse olhos verdes faria mais sucesso.'

Ela o olhou torto.

'O que ele estava bebendo?'

'Karhu'

'O que?'

'Karhu, é uma cerveja finlandesa.'

'Ah esse ranhoso e suas esquisitices.'

Os dois riram.

Ele olhou sério para ela, a puxou para fora do salão principal, em uma janela na escadaria da torre de astronomia, a moça foi parada pelo céu que estava lindo.

'Vem, vamos pegar um bom lugar para a virada do ano.'

Seguiu o rapaz e acabou em um local preparado para os alunos ficarem, ela ficou encostada na mureta do terraço com ele abraçado nela.

'Me perdoa, eu queria fazer algo legal e acabei estragando tudo.'

Começavam a chegar os alunos.

'Você me comoveu dançando com aquela menina.'

'Tonks, por quê?'

'Todos riram dela por Ter sido desastrada na primeira dança, ela ficou cabisbaixa daí você foi lá e a colocou triunfar sobre as outras moças no salão, todas as primeiristas estavam querendo dançar contigo e você foi nela. Isso me deixou orgulhosa de você.'

'Isso é um eu te perdoo?'

'Você fez algo para eu Ter que perdoa-lo?'

'Fiz, não fiquei na tua porta te esperando sair e evitar tudo isso, essa humilhação de Ter que ouvir o Snape falar para você "ficar prenha".'

'Disso eu te perdoo, e peço desculpas por não Ter por um minuto sequer pensado algo que não seja que você estava ficando com minha melhor amiga. Quero que ela volte a falar comigo, sofro muito por estar só no quarto das meninas porque ela me ignora.- a moça tinha lágrimas nos olhos- Mi está comigo desde o trem, me ensinou sobre os doces daqui, me fez companhia, é a irmã que eu nunca tive, porque você conhece Petúnia.'

'Não chore, Michele logo volta a falar contigo, vai começar a contagem, já tem um desejo para o ano novo?'

'Quero voltar a Ter minha amiga comigo, e você?'

'Eu não preciso de nada, tenho você. Mas vou ser pidão, quero três séculos de vida junto contigo, quando eu for como o diretor, quero poder ver você bem velhinha e vou dizer, minha ex-ruivinha agora branquinha, eu te amo.'- ele imitou o tom de voz de um velho.

A queima de fogos mágicos começou, Sirius estava em um canto com uma garotas mais nova. Remo olhava o céu com Sharon que pediu um beijo dele no ano novo.

Pedro conversava com Bellatriz sem ninguém ver.


	21. Os planos

Tlupin- muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que tenhas gostado do capitulo, bem o rato, estava na hora dele aparecer.

Os planos

Com a passagem de ano, o lance todo com Lilly. James esqueceu das provas, logo na manhã do dia 2 de janeiro após passar o feriado planejando algo realmente interessante com Sirius recebeu das mãos de sua namorada o calendário de provas para o trimestre.

'Cara eu tinha me esquecido dessas provas.'

'É acho que você James merece mais o apelido de aluado que o Remo.'

'Ei, ninguém mexe nos apelidos, rabicho e eu quero saber onde você andava que desde o baile não te vejo?'

'Ah eu tenho minhas "amigas" como vocês, estava me divertindo, eu mereço ou não?'

'É, o nosso rabicho aqui está mostrando as patinhas.'- debochou Sirius.

'E o aluado onde anda?'

'Rabicho- cochichou Potter- hoje a noite é lua cheia, e ele está aproveitando a namorada porque vai ficar uma semana sem.'

'Ah, Almofadinhas que deve estar se roendo.'- comentou erradamente o rato.

'Eu não me importo, é ótimo para minha masculinidade ficar com meninas que nunca tocaram em um ser do sexo oposto.'

'Você anda disvirgindando Hogwarts?'

Sirius sorriu não respondeu nada o que deixava uma dúvida em rabicho, mas não em pontas que sabia que o amigo estava apenas brincando.

'Carina é incrivel.'

'Carina?'

'Segundo ano, aquela com os peitões, falar com ela é legal. Apesar dos 12 anos ela tem mais conteúdo que Narcisa.'

'Nossa mas isso até as moscas tem.'

Todos riram e Sirius ficou tentando explicar que espécie de relação pretendia manter com a segundanista.

Nisso entrou o correio e Pontas ficou olhando uma carta chegar as mãos de Snape.

'Porque você está encarando a sonserina, amorzinho...'

'Tchutchuquinho- debocharam os dois marotos e James ficou olhando feio os amigos.

'Eu não ia dizer isso, Black.'

'Evans, foi algo mais forte que eu.'

Mas quando todos iam ficar calados algo colocou a piada a tona novamente, uma menina de uns 12 anos veio dizendo.

'Sirius, fofinho, estava te procurando.'

'Fofinho?'- perguntou Evans

Os 3 riram e Sirius tampou o rosto com as mãos.

Depois encarou Carina.

'Carina, fale meu benzinho...

'Tchutchuquinha do meu coração.'- debochou novamente Lilly.

'Evans, você está muito tempo com o pontas, tá se contaminando... Mas Carina, o que você queria comigo?'

'Ah saber se você tem aula hoje a tarde nos primeiros dois períodos?'

'Tenho período duplo de história da magia.'

'Que pena.'

'Por que algum problema?'

'Ah você não soube, a professora de adivinhação teve uma previsão que se ficasse na escola morreria solteira então ela pediu demissão e eu tinha dois períodos com ela hoje e tarde, pensei em ficar contigo mas você tem aula.'

'História da magia, altamente matável para ficar com você minha pequininha.'

Ela fez uma cara feia.

'Não quero ver o sr matando aula por minha causa.'

'Ela é mais responsável que você Black.'- todos riram.

'Pontas segura a tua florzinha que ela está passando dos limites. Carina, com esse sol qual é a chance do Sirius Black aqui, assistir a dois períodos em uma sala fechada com um fantasma?'

'Zero?'

'Negativa. Te pego no salão comunal.'- ele levantou deu um beijo na mocinha e saiu anunciando que a aula estava quase começando.

Evans olhava o rapaz séria.

'Ei James, é impressão minha ou o Black está realmente gostando dessa Carina?'

'Olha, a Stars deu um pé na bunda dele, daí ele veio com a idéia de ficar com as garotas mais novas com quem ele disse que no futuro viria a casar e se arrumou essa Carina porque ela tem seios grandes.- Lilly riu- mas agora vem com um papo de que gosta de conversar com ela.'

'Ah. Cadê o Pedro?'

'Outro estranho, disse que fica com as "amiguinhas" mas eu não conheço nenhuma, ele anda sumindo de vez em quando de uns tempos para cá.'

O casal foi para a aula.

Enquanto Snape andava pelo corredor da escola com uma carta na mão, estava escrita com recortes de jornais e cartas para não se identificar a letra e dizia o seguinte.

" Caro Rapaz,

Sei que queres colocar Potter e cia para fora de Hogwarts, então eu te dou uma dica, hoje a noite Potter, Lupin, Black e Pettigrew tentarão deixar o recinto como fazem sempre, eles usam uma capa mágica para ninguém vê-los e usam uma espécie de código para usar uma porta que está escondida no salgueiro lutador, chegue lá antes das 8 horas e os pegue no flagrante.

Um amigo."

Snape fazia seu plano, ficaria esperando e quando eles se revelassem estariam perdidos.

Pedro andava atras de Belatriz, ela tinha planejado algo grande para provar a lealdade dela, do namorado, do rato, de Snape, e Malfoy para o Lord, e com a ajuda das informações trazidas pelo novo amigo tinha o que desejava, se vingaria de alguém que a muito estava lhe incomodando. E seria naquele dia.

Eram seis e meia, as aulas haviam terminado, Severo comeu algo muito rápido e foi para um lugar perto do salgueiro onde ficaria escondido, esperou algum tempo e viu Pomfrey se aproximar com Lupin, ele entrou no salgueiro e a enfermeira saiu, mas como o objetivo de Snape era pegar os 4 ficou esperando um tempo a mais, começava a anoitecer e ele ouviu um uivo forte, olhou para o local onde Lupin entrara e viu uma lobisomem sair dele. Snape olhou ao redor e viu ao longe Potter sentado em uma pedra.

'Snape, depois dessa noite quem vai emprenhar alguém é você.'

O lobisomem saiu correndo em direção ao bruxo, Snape não entendia muito bem porque aquele monstro estava atras dele e não de Potter, logo viu Sirius rindo alto e quando ele chegou perto do castelo, um cão negro parou em sua frente e o fez correr para a direção oposta, o garoto não sabia o que desejava, ser mordido pelo cão ou ser mordido pelo lobisomem, na verdade nem se deu conta que o cão era só um cachorro pensou na hora do susto que era outro lobisomem.

James assistia aquilo divertido estava se vingando, tinha direito a isso mas quando viu que o rapaz estava encurralado que acabou fugindo para um beco sem saída, viu seu amigo Lupin avançando para cima de Snape e pensou.

"Se Lupin o morder ele estará expulso e Snape amaldiçoado para sempre, mas o ranhoso merece isso... será que eu consigo viver com essa culpa?"

Snape estava contra uma pedra olhava apavorado para o lobisomem, sentia sua respiração, quando sacou sua varinha tremia tanto que ela voou longe de sua mão antes de pensar em um feitiço, olhou o chão mas não viu nada então quando pensou ser o fim, viu Potter parar em sua frente e se transformar em um cervo, afugentando o lobisomem logo em seguida o garoto vira para Snape voltando a ser um garoto e diz.

'De graças ao meu amor ao próximo por você ainda ser humano 365 dias por ano de hoje em diante.'

Snape correu de volta ao castelo.

'Cara não entendo por que não deixou?'- perguntou logo ao chegar perto de do amigo, Sirius.

'Não conseguiria viver sabendo da dor que esse imbecil do ranhoso ia sentir todo o mês por minha culpa e nem no sentimento de Remo ao descobrir o que fez.'

No outro dia de manhã descobriram que não eram só eles que estavam bolando algo, ao abrirem o jornal e ouvirem o grito de Lilly cuja as lágrimas tomavam conta dos olhos que conquistaram James.


	22. Os planos II

Marismylle -Olá, bem vai ser grande esse comentário, Michele ficou lá, esperando que James a tirasse para dançar e ele tirou Tonks, só isso. A própria Lilly explico isso, ela foi com Snape no baile porque ele é o maior desafeto do namorado era para dar um tapa na cara de James. Pense bem, qualquer outro cara despertaria ciúme no James, mas só o Snape despertou ódio nele, vontade de tira-la do par a todo custo. Jk descreveu o salão em dia de baile, as quatro grandes mesas substituídas por mesinhas redondas para no máximo quatro pessoas, Lilly nunca sentou na mesa da sonserina, eu achei desnecessário descrever o salão de novo se eu usaria algo igual o original. Eu nunca li algo dizendo quantos anos tem Tonks ou Gui e Carlinhos então por isso coloquei ela achei que deixaria Lilly com mais nojo do Snape ouvi-lo falando de Tonks como uma 'mutante nojenta' e eu datei a fic como anos 80 algo entre 86/87 quando coloquei Lilly indo ver o retorno de Nina Hagen e como não sei quanto tempo dura a escola de aurors achei legal por Tonks no seu primeiro ano com os marotos no sétimo, Jk disse uma vez antes de lançar o 5 livro que Snape tem entre 35 e 37 anos daí eu vi que o 5 livro é 2004/2005, ou seja se Snape tem 35 anos hoje Remo, Sirius, James, Lilly e Peter tb tem e Tonks tem 6 anos menos, eu fiz os cálculos antes de escrever a fiz, em 2007 Harry tem 17 anos se ele nasceu então nasceu em 89/90 os pais poderiam Ter se formado em 88 e Tonks, Carlinhos, ou Gui( não lembro qual é o mais velho) poderiam Ter sido sim alunos junto com eles. Eu fiz um calculo mirabolante para situa-los no tempo. Bem, mas eu sugiro a vc que leia de novo os capítulos com menos ansiedade. EU reli o capitulo e tirando que eu realmente não coloquei Michele fazendo nada a não ser sorrir o resto tá bem explicado. Valeu o comentário, fico feliz que goste da fic.

Os planos parte II

No outro dia de manhã descobriram que não era só eles que estavam bolando algo, ao abrirem o jornal e ouvirem o grito de Lilly cuja as lágrimas tomavam conta dos olhos que conquistaram James.

'Amor, o que foi.- a moça também tinha o jornal aberto em uma reportagem. Ele olhou os amigos sem entender então Sirius mostrou uma nota na capa que indicava uma reportagem no meio do jornal.'

"Ataque a trouxas, um novo extremista bruxa ataca famílias de trouxas cujos filhos sejam bruxos. Leia mais na página 5."

O garoto pegou o jornal de Lilly que estava aberto e leu.

"Ontem a noite um novo ataque foi realizado, dessa fez a um casal trouxa cuja filha ainda é estudante da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Charlote e Tomas Evans tinha respectivamente 38 e 40 anos, duas filhas Petúnia Evans e Lilly Evans eram donos de uma loja especialidade em materiais de escritório no centro de Londres. O ataque aconteceu entre as dez e as onze horas quando o casal se encontrava sozinho em sua casa um grupo de umas seis pessoas encapuzadas invadiu a casa, o casal foi encontrado pela policia trouxa que foi chamada por vizinhos apresentando marcas de tortura.

O ministério da magia foi avisado e chegou logo depois dos trouxas fazendo com que todos tivessem sua memória alterada, o casal deixou duas filhas Petúnia(19), que se negou a falar qualquer coisa e Lilly(16) que a pedido da direção da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts não foi contatada."

James abraçou a moça.

'A direção, McGonagall, Dumbledore, eles sabiam e não me falaram nada?'

'Vai ver não deu tempo, meu amor, foi tudo muito rápido, nossa desculpe.'

'Como?'

'Eu não sei o que dizer, vou só ficar aqui tá bom.'

'Isso já é o bastante.'

A moça ficou abraçada no namorado, ouviu frases de condolências de todos os colegas que passavam por ela. Não viu na mesa da sonserina Bellatriz, e seus amigos rindo da noticia e nem vi Pedro quieto comendo e também em nenhum momento ninguém se deu conta que o rato saiu para suas aulas sem dizer uma palavra.

Então McGonagall chegou perto do casal.

'Evans, eu sinto muito. O diretor quer falar com a srta, nós vamos deixar a sua disposição um coche para transporta-la até a saída da escola.'

'Obrigada professora, vou procurar o diretor.'

A moça levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a saída do salão principal.

'Professora, posso ir junto, Lilly não está bem e eu conheci o casal Evans no Natal eram pessoas magnificas.'

'Pode, eu ia mesmo pedir que fosse com ela, Potter. Evans está abalada demais para sair sozinha da escola.'

O garoto alcançou a namorada e abraçou-a dizendo que ficaria ao lado dela naquele momento.

Após falar com o diretor e pegarem as instruções de onde pegariam um portal que o ministério deixou a disposição deles, o casal partiu.

Chegando a Igreja que o casal freqüentava haviam algumas pessoas ali que cumprimentaram Lilly logo que a moça entrou.

Petúnia, chegou por trás do casal já delegando culpas.

'Foi você não foi Potter, você mandou seus amiguinhos matarem meus pais. E eles o receberam tão bem.'

'Srta Evans eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, existem alguns grupos de bruxos que valorizam o sangue puro e atacam gente como Lilly ou as famílias trouxas que geram...

'Anormalidades, você quer dizer que eles se condenaram quando não afogaram essa ai?'

'eu entendo que você está abalada afinal perdeu os pais mas não vou ficar estudando você culpar Lilly de alguma coisa, só posso te prometer e prometer a Lilly- ele olhou a namorada- que vou dar um fim no desgraçado que fez isso, vou mandá-lo a Azkarban e faze-los sentirem 10.000 vezes o que os pais de vocês sentiram. Isso eu juro.'

James tinha lagrimas nos olhos e expressava determinação, Petúnia e Lilly perceberam que o garoto falava a verdade a moça respeitou o cunhado, ficou quieta apenas olhando os pais enquanto Lilly fazia o mesmo.

O cortejo foi engraçado, no carro fúnebre só duas pessoas poderiam ir e ao dois garotos decidiram que seriam Petúnia e Lilly. Válter pelo menos um dia esqueceu seu nojo por bruxos e levou James em seu carro até o lugar do enterro, não trocaram uma palavras, nem as moças e muito menos os rapazes mas também não se ofenderam.

O padre fez seu ritual falou algumas palavras sobre as qualidades do casal Evans e depois os dois foram enterrados.

Era tarde para retornar a escola, então eles decidiram que ficariam em na cidade.

'Vamos para casa, o diretor vai entender que hoje não tem condições de voltarmos para Hogwarts.'

'Quantos dias ele nos liberou para ficarmos aqui?'

'Nós fomos liberados 3 dias.'

Quando James viu que a moça estava se aproximando da casa, a parou.

'Nós não vamos ficar aqui.'

'Por que não?'

'Não, venha vamos arrumar um lugar para pernoitar que não seja essa casa.'- O garoto apontou a casa onde morreram os Evans.

'Mas onde?'

'Não sei, deve Ter um hotel por aqui, pegamos um taxi e vamos ver um lugar. Só não aquele lugar.'

No final o casal bruxo acabou em uma pousada no centro de Londres, James acabou enviando uma carta a Hogwarts sem Lilly notar.

"Prezado Diretor,

sei que já passou o enterro dos Evans mas já é muito tarde se viajássemos hoje chegaríamos na escola muito tarde, então decidi ficar em Londres amanhã assim que ela acordar voltaremos. Não estamos na casa dos Evans, achei o clima lá meio pesado para ela, os pais foram mortos naquele lugar, estamos em uma pousada estou mandando o endereço. Caso queira nos contatar ainda essa noite.

Então é isso

James Potter"

O garoto não sabia se seria punido pelas decisões tomadas sem saber que na escola Alvo estava dando graças a Merlin por James Ter tido essa idéia.


	23. Capitulo 23

Retornaram a escola logo pela manhã, ela ainda não assistiria as aulas por algum tempo. Remo, Sirius e o próprio James lhe entregavam a matéria e os as lições que deveriam ser entregues.

A garota estava muito mal com a morte dos pais, mas um belo dia levantou e decidiu tocar a sua vida em frente.

'Bom dia, garotos, James- ela deu um beijo no namorado.'

'Bom dia.- responderam os três. James sorriu e disse – Bom dia amor, acordou bem hoje?'

'Hoje eu decidi voltar a ativa.'

'Que bom estava cansado de te cobrir na monitoria.'- Remo riu mas vendo a preocupação que a moça tinha adquirido no olhar ficou encabulado com a brincadeira.- 'Eu estou brincando.'

'Eu sei, mas me sinto mal sobrecarregando você.'

As meninas chegaram e ouviram a novidade, Bens apenas ficou a olhando, Avis sorriu e foi sentar com Entre Remo e Sirius, Stas sentou ao lado da amiga e começou a contar sobre o que havia acontecido no seu encontro com um sonserino na noite anterior.

Muitos comentários e risadas até Carina sorria ao ouvir pedaços da conversa entre um beijo e outro trocado com Black.

Aquele mês era estranho a Lilly havia perdido os pais mas ainda não tinha sentido realmente a falta deles não entedia se era porque não era mais acostumada a falar com eles durante o ano letivo ou se era pelo carinho redobrado que recebia não só de James, que se revelava um ombro mais que amigo para a moça, e dos amigos mas o fato era que se ela recebesse uma carta dos pais não ficaria nem um pouco intrigada.

As provas chegavam muito rápido e o nervosismo nela e nos colegas aumentava, em duas semanas teve oito brigas feias com James por besteiras como porque ele virou uma página de um livro antes dela terminar de ler ou porque respondeu uma pergunta antes dela.

'Aluado, está se tornando insuportável ficar com a Lilly.'

'Como assim? Você não a ama, não quer viver com ela até o último suspiro.'

'Quero, mas sabe porque ela brigou comigo a cinco minutos?'

'Não. O que você fez.'

'EU! Só disse para ela que desejava a ela notas muito melhores que as do ranhoso em poções, ela brigou comigo dizendo que eu só me preocupava com Snape, que era para mim namorar com ele.'

Remo riu.

'Tá rindo do que?'

'Que casal mais lindo vocês formariam, imaginem os filhos.'

'Filhos, só se você os parisse, eu to falando sério e tu tá tirando uma da minha cara.'

'Foi mal, mas a Lilly as vezes fala coisas muitos engraçadas. Mas bem, eu acho que tu tem que ir com calma, ela perdeu os pais, tem os exames que vão decidir nossas vidas e tudo isso é muito estressante e para completar você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela tem um gênio muito forte.'

'É eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu só me preocupo com o ranhoso, eu também me preocupo com as azarações que vou fazer e com as noites de lua cheia e todas as coisas que um maroto usa para se distrair.'

'Viu, ela não deixa de Ter razão. Mas dá um tempo para ela.'

'Vou tentar mas é difícil ficar longe dela.'

'Fique perto, mas não com essas coisas de azarações, apenas fique queito, muitas vezes é mais importante um ato que um milhão de palavras.'

'Valeu.'

James saiu do dormitório com algumas idéias era bom conversar com Remo apesar dele parecer um poeta medieval as vezes mas isso era apenas um detalhe porque apesar de estar quase sempre em relações não duradouras era um profundo conhecedor das vontades femininas, um observador nato e isso o tornava uma peça muito importante para os marotos.

Decidido a aplicar a idéia de Remo, chegou perto de Lilly lhe deu um beijo sentando quieto em seu lado, apenas falava quando era solicitado algo deixando a moça desconfiada.

'Não vais falar nada hoje?'

'Como, eu estou aqui te apreciando, minha caríssima flor, penso nos exames.'

'Você pensando em provas, tem algo acontecendo. Está tudo bem contigo?'- Lilly colocou a mão na testa do rapaz e deu um longo suspiro de alivio 'Não tem febre, que bom.'

'Preocupada com minha saúde, quem te viu, quem te vê.'

'Mas eu nunca desejei mal para você, só o queria longe de mim.'

'Queria, não quer mais?'- ele se aproximou mais dela, ficando com o rosto quase colado ao dela.

'Você vai me fazer admitir quantas vezes que quero você bem perto?'

'Gosto de ouvi-la falando coisas legais, sempre te ouvia me espinafrar, só isso.'

'Eu te amo.'

'Nós nos amamos, minha cara, nós nos amamos.'- ele fez uma voz a la Alvo Dumbledore.

Gente, fiquei sem pc muito tempo por isso não dei sinal de vida.

Olha só, Não vou poder agradecer comentários porque como peguei um vírus que destruiu meu HD perdi tudo que tinha por isso que para escrever a fic tive que baixa-la toda da net e ler primeiro.

Olha só, eu estou procurando desesperadamente figuras de Hp desenho, HP1 e HP2 se alguém tiver, por favor entre em contato comigo. Pode ser escaneadas, via e-mail ou cd, ou diskete.

É que eu não completei meus álbuns e a editora não tem mais nada de figuras.

Meu endereço para quem quiser me achar susana . snape arroba Internet Generator . COMercio . BRasil( só tirar as letras minúsculas, espaços e substituir a palavra pelo símbolo.)


	24. O exame

Bem, eu estou aqui de novo, na verdade ainda não escrevi o capitulo, estou nas idéias ainda, por incrível que possa parecer eu sento a qualquer hora e escrevo o capitulo sem nenhuma preparação anterior.

Laura Black Malfoy- Bem, eu acho que nós meninas escrevemos fic's de romances como nós gostaríamos que eles fosse, algumas sortudas conseguem esse tipo de coisa. Obrigada pelo elogio, vou ver se dou uma passada na sua fic.

Jane-granger- Obrigada pelo elogio, eu não acho que escreva tão bem assim, tem gente, uma certa autora(que eu não vou citar o nome para não fazer propaganda) que diz que eu não sei passar minhas idéias para o pc, me espenafrou e veio com um papo de "estou te espenafrando mas não é ofensivo, só pq eu sou assim" cara se eu ofendesse os outros e depois viesse com essa história, imagina o que seria.? Mas bem isso não importa o importante é que tem gente como você que gosta dessas minhas linhas.

Adriana Black- Valeu pelo comentário, eu fico muito feliz que estejas gostando da fic, eu também queria um Remo para mim, na verdade eu queria mais mesmo era um Snape. EU acho que o Remo é um Susana SM na fic.

Bruna Granger Potter- Obrigada por ler minha fic, fico muito feliz que tenhas gostado e mais espero que continues gostando.

Os exames

Aquela manhã seria decisiva na vida de todos os bruxos do sétimo e quinto ano da escola.

A primeira prova era História da magia, a tarde seria a prova de vôo pratica e teoria oral.

Lilly estava muito nervosa pois precisava de uma nota muito alta em vôo para entrar na escola de auror's e ela tinha fobia de altura, mas apesar de primeiro não querer que ninguém saiba, também tinha o fato de precisar saber voar para a profissão que havia escolhido.

James para o primeiro dia estava tranqüilo, DCAT também era uma boa nota certa, Herbologia então nem se fala, ele tinha uma pequena preocupação com poções e adivinhação, na primeira porque não teria as receitas para se basear, no segundo porque tinha medo de olhar na cara do examinador e dizer "cara, isso é tão ridículo".

Remo estava muito calma, calmo até demais. Sirius nem pensava nas provas, não queria nenhuma pós graduação, então não tinha porque se preocupar se conseguisse nota para auror se inscreveria na escola se não azar. Peter estava muito preocupado, ninguém entendia porque ele estava daquela maneira, como se precisasse gabaritar tudo, agitado, muito casado, mas não, todos sabiam que Rabicho queria fazer pós graduação em Herbologia, um curso fácil de entrar não tinha motivos para ele estar tão preocupado.

Bem, na verdade havia, Voldemort queria só os melhores, caso ficasse provado que ele era um total inútil em magia, seria desligado em definitivo do grupo( se é que me entendem).

Ao sair do grande salão, Lilly foi sentar em um canto pegou sua prova e colocou do lado, pegando um livro( dicas rápidas de vôo) para tentar aprender mais alguma técnica antes da prova.

'Amor, como foi na prova de história da magia?'

'Não sei, James, nem quero saber antes de sair o resultado final.'

'Posso corrigir?'

'Vai fundo James, mas não me diz e nem me de dicas de se fui bem ou mal.'

O garoto começou a corrigir a prova da moça, ela estava muito bem, das vinte perguntas ela acertou 17 mas James estava em dúvida em 3 por isso não sabia dizer se Lilly havia gabaritado a prova ou não.

'O que você lê, deixa eu ver?'- ele fez ela mostrar a capa- 'Por que não me pediu umas dicas de vôo, esses livros não ajudam em nada, só atrapalham.'

'Eu não tenho uma vassoura.'

'Ai, vem cá.'

James puxou Lilly para o campo de quadribol, abriu o armário da Grifinória e pegou duas vassouras, a dele e a da goleira do time.

'Joy não vai ficar brava, afinal a vassoura é dela?'

'Não, ela na verdade não vai saber, bem essa vassoura é legal porque é para mulher sabe, tem uma aerodinâmica diferente e é mais leve.'

'Legal.'

James passou algumas dicas de vôo a Lilly, ele não entendia porque a moça tremia tanto quando estava voando, ela não contou sobre sua fobia.

Foram almoçar quase no final da refeição, o salão estava quase vazio, comeram bem pouco para não passarem mal durante a prova da tarde.

Um acidente aconteceu, foi assim:

Lilly foi a Segunda a fazer o teste de vôo, Sirius saiu sorrindo e jogando beijos para as meninas que suspiravam em um canto enquanto ele ia sentar em um lugar reservado para os alunos que já haviam feito a prova para que não houvesse o perigo de um aluno contar aos outros sobre como era a prova de vôo, como se houvesse muita surpresa para os alunos, era apenas voar, fazer uns círculos, passar por entre algumas balizas mágicas fazer algumas piruetas e descer em segurança, explicar alguns movimentos para o examinador e deu, mas Lilly não conseguiu, teve uma crise nervosa no meio da provas e a vassoura deu um pinote, fazendo a ruiva cair ao chão.

O examinador correu até a ruiva e notou que ela havia caído de cabeça em um pedra e desmaiado.

Pomfrey trouxe uma maca e levou a garota para a enfermaria, com James atras dela, o exame que ficasse para depois, o importante agora era a saúde da namorada.

Quando a moça acordou viu o namorado segurando sua mão.

'O que aconteceu?'- ela perguntou

'Você perdeu o controle da vassoura, ela deu um pinote e você despencou de lá, pelo menos não foi muito alto. Graças a Merlin você não se machucou gravemente.'

'Como você foi no exame?'

'Eu fiquei aqui, depois eu peço para fazer de novo, junto com o quinto ano na semana que vêm.'

A expressão de preocupação dela assustou o garoto.

'Você não devia se atrapalhar por minha culpa, se eu caí você deveria Ter feito o seu exame, amor, para a carreira de auror o vôo é muito importante.'

'Olha você é muito mais importante, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa se não conseguir média para a academia de aurors.'

'Mas...'

'Olha, nós dois vamos fazer semana que vem o exame e deu.'

'OK, e não se fala mais nisso.'

'É, não vamos... ou melhor... eu quero saber uma coisa, por que você tem tremedeiras durante os vôos, você teve, segundo o examinador uma tremedeira e por isso a sua vassoura perdeu o controle. O que você tem?'

'Temo fobia de altura, não é estar na vassoura, é estar sem os pés no chão... Eu tenho medo.- ela tremia só de lembrar do vôo, James passou a mão na face da namorada secando suas lágrimas'

'Não tem porque Ter medo, ou vergonha de temer voar, você não é a primeira e muito menos a última.'

'Mas quero ser auror?'

'Você não precisa voar, você pode aparatar, pode correr por terra em uma perseguição, ou eu posso tentar ajudá-la e vencer essa fobia.'

'Vencer?'

'Claro, uma vez ouvi o diretor dizer que se temos medo de laminas, engolidor de espadas é a melhor profissão a se seguir. Se você quer não temer o vôo, é só voar.'

Ela sorriu James era enigmático quando queria, pelo que ela notava não teria como escapar de uma horinhas de treino de vôo com o namorado antes de quem sabe repetir a prova.


	25. Exames?

Adriana Black- Valeu pelo comentário, o lance da fobia eu achei que era engraçado e também é uma explicação para ela não ser muito fã de quadribol, por que a Mione que não é fã número um do jogo odeia voar, daí achei que ficava engraçado e colocava uma fragilidade nela que é aparentemente tão imbátivel.

Ei, não me pressione, eu tenho o meu tempo para escrever

Bem, me mandem comentários viu povo.

Treinos?

Lilly ficou ainda uma noite na enfermaria, James queria acompanha-la, mas Pomfrey o colocou para fora de lá.

Na outra manhã, McGonagall chamou Lilly para marcar o exame dela e do namorado.

'Professora, a Sra. mandou me chamar?'- a moça entrava na sala da diretora da grifinória.

'Sim, queria marcar a tua prova dos Niems'

Quando a professora disse "a tua prova" a ruiva tomou um susto.

'E a prova de James também?'

'Eu não deveria, afinal ele não sofreu nenhum acidente, mas como assim Pomfrey ficou liberada para continuar cuidando dos alunos no exame e também ele é um aluno fora do comum, além de...entre nós... eu, como mulher, Ter ficado tocada com a prova de carinho dele, marco ele no mesmo dia que você. Semana que vêm no lugar de Ter o primeiro período comigo, você e Potter fazem o Niems de vôo e depois venham correndo para assistir o meu último período.'

'Sim senhora. Muito obrigada.'

'A srta. avisa o sr Potter.'

'Claro.'

Ela procurou James no salão principal mas ele não estava lá. Depois foi na Grifinória e nada, então foi aos jardins e pegou James conversando com Michele. Controlou-se e ouviu um pedaço da conversa.

'...eu adoraria tê-la lá.'

'Você tem certeza que isso seria certo?'

'Claro, vou te esperar viu?'

Michele sorriu e foi saindo, Lilly não tinha reação, ele estava marcando um encontro com Bens. Mas antes de formular um pensamento foi vista por James que lhe agarrou e beijou com muito carinho.

'Confirmando um encontro?'- ela perguntou de modo autoritário.

'Ah aquilo, não era nada demais, Bens disse que não iria ao baile de formatura porque não poderia dançar comigo.'- mentiu rapidamente o garoto.

Lilly fingiu acreditar mas tomou uma nota mental de cuidar Michele de modo redobrado.

'McGonagall marcou nossa prova para a próxima Segunda no primeiro período dela. Mas nós quer no segundo sem falta.'

'Até antes, em 20 minutos a gente faz a prova de vôo, mas, hoje é Quinta, podemos treinar o fim de semana todo.'

O restante do dia foi tranqüilo demais.

A noite foi o primeiro treino, eles queriam treinar para que o medo de Lilly fosse vencido.

'Hoje a gente faz diferente, vem.'

James pegou apenas uma vassoura dele, mas não era a que ele usava para o quadribol.

'Essa é uma vassoura de viajem, o que a diferencia da vassoura de quadribol é que ela suporta mais peso mas é mais lenta. Ah haverá um dia em que a gente colocará uma mala como a de Hogwarts nela e conseguirá colocar mais de 100km/h, fazer longas viagens e depois a gente poderá ainda jogar quadribol com elas.'

'Nossos filhos terão essa vassoura.'- disse a moça com certeza

'Você jura?'

'Claro, mais de 150km/h, 100km/h de arranque, pode apostar.'- ela disse pois sonhara com Firebolt's e Nimbus's.

Ele sorriu, fez ela montar e montou atras dela.

'Pronto, agora você dá um impulso para cima, se você começar a se descontrolar, solta a vassoura que eu assumo e te segura em mim.'

'Certo.'- ela deu um impulso e começou a ganhar altura

'Agora, você não olha para baixo, olha só para frente, bem, quero que você dê uma volta completa pelo campo de quadribol.'

Ela deu a volta, suava frio mas estava aparentemente calma.

'E agora?'

'Agora são as balizes, vou colocar 10, nível básico, você vai Ter só um mergulho que vai ser curto.'

Ela passou 3 balizes, fez o mergulho e parou.

'O que foi, por que parou?'

'Deixa eu respirar.'

Ela recomeçou e completou o percurso com balizas.

'Agora a srta vai descer.'

'Ok, Sr. Potter'

Ela desceu sentido-se uma vencedora. James desceu da vassoura mas não deixou ela descer.

'Agora tu vai fazer tudo sozinha, como será no dia da prova. E mais, lembre-se é proibido olhar o chão.'

Lilly sorriu, mas não conseguiu completar o percurso em nenhuma das mais de 10 tentativas que teve.

'Ok. Amor, desce amanhã a gente tenta de novo.'

Ela desceu e ficou muito decepciona consigo mesma.

'Com você eu senti segurança mas sozinha, dá medo e ainda mais na pressão como será na prova.'

'Amanhã a gente ainda treina sozinho, só amanhã.'

'Como assim?'

'Nada não. Relaxa.'

Ela desconfiou, mas fez o pedido pelos namorado, pensando que ele convidaria Remo, Sirius e Peter para assistir ao exame.

Na Sexta ela treinou durante duas horas e chegou as 8 balizas mas não terminou as 10.

No Sábado veio a surpresa.

No campo de quadribol estavam Lilly e James sentados.

'Porque não começo logo?'

'Ei, eu não disse que só treinaríamos nós dois Quinta e Sexta? Hoje é Sábado.'

'Disse..'- ela viu chegarem, Remo, Sirius, Michele, Carina, duas corvinais desconhecidas e mais algumas lufa-lufas, foram chegando pessoas e mais pessoas e no final a professora de vôo.

'Como você pode, James?'

'Querida, um pouco de pressão vai ser bom.'

'Tem mais de 50 pessoas aqui, como você conseguiu?'

'Eu montei umas mesas com um lanchinho, cortesia dos elfos, e convidei o pessoal para uma festinha após o pessoal ver você treinar vôo.'

'Não acredito que veio tanta gente só para isso. Ei, lá é a McGonagall e o diretor, eu te mato.'- ela ia avançar nele mas...

Ela foi interrompida.

'Pronta para voar Evans. Você ia sempre tão bem em aula.'

'Sim Sra.'

Lilly montou na vassoura, tentou uma, duas, três vezes e nada sempre ouvindo a torcida, até que de repente ela conseguiu. Parou no meio do campo respirando forte, virou a vassoura para o lado onde estava James mas ouviu uma ordem do povo.

'Fique ai olhe o chão.'- os alunos gritavam, tinha até uma faixa piscando a mensagem "olhe para o chão."

Ela não olhou, ficou encarando James até ele gritar:

'Sei que eu mandei não olhar, mas olha para chão.'

Ela deu uma olhadela e viu umas formas indefinidas, mas depois olhou direito era uma mensagem.

"Você é o melhor pomo que eu já apanhei.

Casa comigo?"

Ela virou para James de novo.

'Olha só- o pessoal fez silencio- eu confesso que no começo quando te chamava para sair no quarto ano era só porque te achava linda, quando você disse não naquela mesmo ano, foi o desafio, no quinto ano era desafio, vontade e teimosia, no sexto ano eu descobri que o motivo de teimar tanto em tê-la comigo era maior que uma birra era mais poderoso, daí eu fiz tudo que eu pude para poder dizer isso que vou dizer agora... – ouviu-se alguns cochichos rápidos e após fez se um silencio sepulcral- você quer viver comigo do seu lado para sempre?'

'Quero, mas...- o povo vibrou- mas eu quero saber, por que aqui?'

'Ah! – ele soltou algo que saiu voando e parou na frente da Lilly se mostrando, era um pomo de ouro, ela estendeu a mão e quando foi pegá-lo ele saiu voando, ela o seguiu- esquecendo que não estava no chão, esquecendo que morria de medo de voar e que achava a coisa mais idiota do mundo ficar seguindo uma bolinha dourada- e acabou o agarrando, ouvindo aplausos, gritos e etc da "torcida". Quando ele fechou as asas ela notou que era uma caixinha redonda, abriu e viu um bilhetinho.

"Viu como eu me sinto!" e um anel de noivado.

Ela sorriu, tudo aquilo para ela notar por que ele fazia certas coisas e por que ele gostava tanto de quadribol.

'Lilly, desce vamos para a nossa festinha.'- gritou James fazendo um sinal.

Quando ela desceu se deu conta que a festinha era bem grande, mas do que um lanchinho para chamar os esfomeados, tinha um bolo e um espumante sem álcool.

Quando viu James ela o beijou.

'Então foi isso que você estava planejando com a Michele?'

'O que mais você pensou?'- 'O professor Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall fizeram questão de participarem da nossa comemoração, o que não nos permite servir álcool, tem muita gente menor por aqui.'

'Eu me incluo nessas menores'

'Lilly, tá na hora de fazer 17 anos, senão vou ser preso antes de casar por pedofilia.'

'Só no dia 20.'

O casal riu, foram cumprimentados por todos enquanto passavam, cortaram o bolo e beberam até McGonagall anunciar que em meia hora seria o toque de recolher-se para as casas.

Quando Lilly entrou no dormitório feminino, viu Michele chorando.

'Mi, ei, não fiquei assim, olha eu quero saber o que aconteceu?'

'Olha Lilly, eu estou chorando porque minha melhor amiga me prometeu jogar o homem que eu amo no meu colo mas ela decidiu casar com ele, depois de uma cena patética em que ela fez o que sempre considerou ridículo.'

'Quer saber Michele, você é uma péssima amiga. Eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de jogar ninguém no teu colo e mais, eu sempre disse não para ele e mesmo assim ele nunca ficou contigo, só te usava para tapa furo nos bailes, eu não quero perder a tua amizade, mas se você acha que eu deixei de ser tua amiga porque descobri que amo um homem que me ama e vou ficar com ele até o final, então minha querida, não precisava nem Ter comido o meu bolo de noivado.'

A moça fechou a cortina deixando Lilly falando sozinha.


	26. cap 26

Oi gente,

Bem estou empolgada com essa fic aqui, o capitulo anterior saiu nem sei como, foi só saindo sabem.

Vou agradecer os comentário:

Bruna Granger Potter- Oi, Que bom que gostaste do pedido de casamento, também o achei bem diferente, porém apropriado, achei que seria a cara dele.

Marismylle- oi, bem eu me lembro dos teus comentários sobre as teorias, mas como não lembro de todos os comentário eu agradeço todos ou nenhum, para não parecer que estou desprezando as pessoas, mas sou um animal, eu esqueci que posso baixar os comentários no site, eu farei isso e agradecerei no futuro. Não precisa chorar não, bem fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap.

Laura Black Malfoy- Oi, que bom que gostaste do capitulo, do pedido, da frase, eu amei a tua fic, não consegui postar um comentário, vou fazer isso assim que publicar esse cap, ou antes, é que deu erro no site isso ocorre as vezes. Mas eu vou dar um oi sim.

Jane-granger- Oi, fico feliz de saber que gostaste do capitulo, e que és uma apreciadora das minhas linhas. Espero que continues a gostar dessa e de próximas fic's que eu venha a escrever. Fã? Nhã, eu não esperava isso, obrigada! Obrigada pelos dois comentários.

Lilly odiava ser deixada falando sozinha, abriu com violência a cortina de Michele.

'Você quer saber de uma coisa, eu não vou mais querer a sua amizade, viu? Eu não quero mais nada de você a não ser que vá no meu casamento ver o meu triunfo.'

Ela fechou a cortina deixando a moça que fingia dormir apavorada.

Na manhã seguinte as duas não se falaram, cada uma levantou e seguiu o seu caminho sem dar se por conta que o caminha de ambas era o mesmo.

James esperava a noiva de frente a escada.

Ele passou por Michele e agarrou Lilly pela cintura antes dela descer os últimos degraus, deu um pequeno giro por com ela nos braços e não a soltou antes de beija-la.

'Como você passou a sua primeira noite como noiva?'

'Normal, só com um friozinho na barriga e você?'

'Tirando a gozação de Sirius, foi normal, mas eu preferia passar minha primeira noite de homem super comprometido na sua cama.'

'Até parece.'

'Sério mesmo e mais, olha só, a gente podia usar o seu quarto da monitoria para comemorar o nosso noivado.'

'Pare com isso James, eu posso gostar da idéia e te arrastar para lá agora.'

Ele sorriu.

'Pode arrastar que eu vou gostar muito.'

Ela ficou encabulada e foi para a saída.

'Oba, nós vamos.- ele comemorou como uma criança.'

'Nós virgula, eu vou tomar o meu café da manhã e depois vou dar uma treinada para o exame amanhã. E você devia fazer o mesmo- só depois de falar ela notou a besteira que era mandar o apanhador da Grifinória treinar técnicas básicas de vôo.'

'Você acha mesmo que eu tenho que treinar? Eu sou o apanhador da nossa casa, eu não preciso treinar esse tipo de coisa, eu vou lá e faço.'

'Convencido.'

'Tá mas e depois do treino, hoje é Domingo, a gente pode ficar na boa, vamos lá vai?'

'James Potter, eu quero ir bem na minha prova, mesmo que tenha que treinar o dia todo.'

'Chata- o casal já entrava no salão principal.'

Sirius não agüentou, começou a tirar sarro.

'Lá vem os noivos, todos prestem muita atenção ao nosso Pontas cachorrinho.'

'Cachorrinho é você, meu caro Sirius, só que você ainda não tem uma guia, ou será que tem?- James olhou para Carina depois para Sirius que entendeu o que o garoto queria dizer e se desgrudou da garota.'

'Meu amor, não liga para Sirius, ele já já entra nos eixos.'

O pessoal riu da cara de Sirius.

Lilly tomou seu café da manhã descansada, depois treinou a manhã toda, almoçou e foi correndo treinar mais, sempre sob supervisão do noivo que estava louco para estar em outro lugar.

Após o jantar os marotos se juntaram no salão principal para combinar suas marotices enquanto Lilly estava planejando algo.


	27. A surpresa

A surpresa

'Bem gente, vamos ver se todos entendemos o nosso plano.'

'Isso ai Almofadinhas, vamos ver... Rabicho, você entendeu a tua parte?'

'Sim, eu me transfiguro em rato e entro na sonserina no meio das roupas limpas que os elfos estarão levando e de lá abro a passagem para Pontas e Almofadinhas.'

'Exato. Aluado?'

'Eu tiro todos os monitores, professores e o zelador junto com sua agradável companhia felina de perto da sonserina, mesmo que eu tenha que implantar algo na direção oposta para chamar a atenção de todos. Que é o que eu vou acabar fazendo, né?'

'No fim é. Pontas, será que sobrou algum espaço entre seus pensamentos para sua ruiva noivinha onde você guardou o nosso plano?'

'Obvio, mas me diga uma coisa, meu caro Almofadinhas, você conseguiu se livrar da coleira que a menininha Carina colocou em ti? Ou será que você está a fim de ir preso, Azkarban parece ser a única casa que te receberia caso soubesse de tuas preferencias.'

'Cala essa boca o viadinho.'

'É Cervo, eu já disse 10 mil vezes que é CERVO. Cachorro Pedófilo.'

O dois iam se pegar no pau quando Aluado se colocou a frente dos brigões.

'Então Pontas, você sabe o que fazer?'

'Claro aluado, se esse cão sarnento deixar eu falar...'

Sirius fez uma cara de desdém.

'...Bem, a minha parte e ir até a entrada da sonserina junto com Sirius escondidos com a capa da invisibilidade e assim que Rabicho abrir a porta da maldita sonserina a gente entra e deixa uma surpresa para eles. Agora o nosso cão sabe o que fazer?'

'Sei, fico tentando não ser encoxado pelo viadinho de plantão enquanto levo os matérias para dentro da sonserina e lá... bem, isso é surpresa.'

'Se for para eu "encoxar" alguém, eu tenho uma mulher, linda, maravilhosa e maior de idade para fazer isso.'

'E eu tenho uma gatinha, sangue novo, meu caro Pontas.'

Os dois se olharam feio mas depois começaram a rir e acabaram se abraçando enquanto pensavam no plano que era segredo até entre os marotos, sendo apenas conhecido pelos dois.

Enquanto isso em outro lugar, Lilly Evans, fazia preparativos para o que ela considerava uma noite perfeita.

Havia combinado com os Elfos algo especial, ela banhava-se com toda a calma do mundo no banheiro dos monitores e pensava na loucura que pretendia fazer naquela noite, se a um ano exato algum maluco tivesse pensado em falar que 365 dias após aquele ela estaria fazendo planos de abrir o seu refugio para a pessoa de quem ela sempre fugia.

Transfigurou uma mesa oriental, algumas almofadas, algumas flores em um vaso, arrumou velas aromáticas dentro de castiçais em forma de taças estavam espelhadas por várias partes do aposento, pois as luzes centrais seriam dispensadas. Ela pensou em algo que gostaria para aquela noite, uma Champanha escolhida a dedo( e contrabandeada junto com uma encomenda de roupas que ela pediu que Petúnia lhe enviasse, na verdade a irmã só mandou as roupas e a garrafa de Champanha porque Lilly afirmou que a bebida assim como as últimas roupas que estavam em sua casa eram a garantia da trouxa nunca mais Ter a irmã por perto), arrumou tudo como vira em uma filme certa vez e transformara aquela visão em sua vontade mais romântica.

Terminado todos os preparativos, era hora da parte mais importante. Foi a Grifinória procurar James, não precisou gastar muito tempo, ele estava abraçado em Sirius rindo alto.

Tramavam algo, mas ela não se preocupava com isso naquele momento.

'Olha, chegou a "mulher linda, maravilhosa e maior de idade"'- debochou Sirius, olhando James que o encarava bravo.

'Black, você tem sorte que hoje eu não estou me preocupando com as marotices de vocês, James, eu posso falar contigo?'

'Claro querida...'

'Ui, olha o cachorrinho.'- Sirius falava divertido, mas ao ver que Aluado e Rabicho não entravam no deboche ele decidiu se calar.

'Cadé a Carina?'

'Por que essa pergunta Evans?'

'Ué, ela pode estar com outro mais maduro.'- Lilly viu a cara de preocupação de Sirius, mas olhou para o salão e viu sua Carina sentada fazendo os deveres e se acalmou.

O casal foi saindo de fininho.

'Ei, o que você queria comigo?'

'Ah, você pretende fazer algo hoje a noite?'

'Não. Amanhã que eu combinei de jogar xadrez no dormitório com os caras, a gente tem uma espécie de competição, só entre homens.'

'Então essa noite você tem um compromisso comigo.'

'Com todo o prazer, mas, bem, está na hora de irmos jantar.'

'É o que estamos fazendo.'

'Lilly, a gente já passou do salão principal.'

Ela riu, parou na frente dele tirou a capa e a gravata dele, depois abriu o botão da gola da camisa dele.

'Ei, o que você está fazendo?'

'Eu acho que os homens ficam mais sexy's assim, sem a gravata e essa capa. Só de camisa branca e calça social.'

'Vou lembrar disso.'

'Bem,- ela entrou com ele logo atras na sala comunal dos monitores, depois parou na frente da porta do quarto dela – você disse que preferia passar a sua primeira noite como homem super comprometido, na minha cama, então como eu não posso voltar no tempo,- ela colocou as peças de roupas retiradas dele e a capa dela em um armário e voltou a porta- eu decidi preparar algo especial.'

'Uma surpresa?'

'É mais ou menos. Algo que só nós desfrutaremos.'

Ele sorriu, aquele velho sorriso maroto que deixava a tudo e a todas ao seu redor encantadas, mas não encantava Lilly, para ela o sorriso lhe provocava a sensação de que ele estava tendo idéias e isso a deixava confusa, porém excitada.

'Você fica linda assim, com essa roupa leve. O que é isso?'- ele tocou no vestido vermelho que ela usava, a vestimenta era esvoaçante, mas delineava as formas dela.

'É seda, eu comprei quando assisti um filme trouxa que gosto muito, na verdade eu preparei quase que o cenário do filme para nós.'

'Ah é, e sobre o que o filme se tratava?'

'Não conto.'

Ela o puxou para dentro do quarto, onde uma mesa baixa estava pronta com o jantar.

'Uau, pareço aquele cara do conto das mil e uma noites.'

Ela ficou vermelha na verdade era exatamente aquele filme que a inspirara a fazer tudo aquilo.

'Você vai me matar ao amanhecer?'

'Matá-la, só se for com beijos.'

Ela sorriu e sentou em uma almofada, ele sentou atras dela a encaixando entre suas pernas e começou a alimentá-la enquanto ele também comia. O jantar não era nada pesado, apenas algumas frutas, alguns pães, frios, era quase um café da tarde, e de sobremesa tinha mouse de chocolate. A Champanha foi estourada e servida por James, que já entrara no clima das "mil e uma noites".

'Dança para mim?'- ele sussurrou no pé do ouvido dela.

'Eu sou uma péssima dançarina.'

'A não, você arrumou tudo isso e não quer ser a minha odalisca?'

Ela levantou, estava na segunda taça, mas como não era acostumada a beber, sentia-se mais alegre.

'Só um pouquinho porque eu sou péssima, você vai ver, mas não tem música.'

Ele apontou a varinha a conjurou uma flauta e a encantou para tocar uma melodia.

Ela começou a dançar, na verdade ela era muito boa dançando apesar de nunca Ter aprendido nada, mas ela sabia onde deveria mexer para chamar a atenção que era o que ela pretendia. Nunca quis ser uma odalisca, nunca dançaria dança do ventre, a intenção era atiçar um homem e isso ela fazia com primor.

James se viu tentado a acompanhá-la e não se fez de tímido, se encostou nela e acompanhou o ritmo que o quadril dela imprimia.

Ficaram frente a frente, ela abrindo os botões da camisa dele, enquanto o sentia baixar o vestido dela, que ela deixou deslizar até o chão revelando apenas uma calcinha.

'Danadinha.'- foi o que ele disse antes de deitá-la na cama para Ter a tão sonhada noite de Homem super compromissado na cama dela.

Adriana Black- Valeu pelo elogio, que bom que gostaste do pedido de casamento. Eu pensei muito nesse capitulo mas no final ele saiu ao natural. Bem, eu ainda não sei se o James vai trair ou não a Lilly, eu não to muito afim mas, tudo bem.


	28. A sonserina é Grifinória?

Bruna Granger Potter- que bom que gostaste do capitulo. Bem, na verdade esse lance mil e uma noites é meio que um fetiche meu.

Marismylle- Não me lembro se comentei o teu comentário, bem, que bom que curtiste a fic, eu não sei se o James vai trair a Lilly, o mais certo é não.

Jane-granger- Obrigada pelos dois comentários, Ah eu continuo a ler a tua fic( o nome é Vale a pena o esforço?- certo. Fiquei muito tempo sem pc o que me deixou com 6 capítulos dela para ler acumulados, assim que terminar eu te dou um oi.) Fico feliz que continues a gostar das minhas linhas. Já estou em Janeiro, o que me dá pouco tempo para escrever a fic, segundo a cronologia que eu estipulei.

Mile-Evans- Oi, bem, fico feliz que tenha achado o capitulo legal. Ué, apesar de um pouco pesada, a fic ainda é para menores tb, não sei porque me deu uma espécie de pudor por isso eu não continuei a cena.

Lindsay Black- Pois é, eu ia mesmo dizer que fazia tempo que vc não passava por aqui. Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic.

Bem gente, eu acho que a gente está chegando perto dos 100 comentários, eu pretendo fazer algo especial quando chegarmos lá, tá, eu não vou dar dinheiro( pq não sou supermercado americano) mas vou escrever um capitulo muito mais, mas muito mais pensado.

A Sonserina é Grifinória?

Naquela manhã James despertou perdido nos cabelos vermelhos dela. Olhou para tudo, o cheiro das velas ainda pairava no ar, os pratos não estavam mais lá, ou seja, os elfos andaram xeretando no quarto, ela estava tão bonita adormecida que o maroto parou para ficar olhando para a moça que parecia Ter notado porque despertou.

'Bom dia, James, acordei você?'

'Não, eu já estava acordado, olhando você dormir. E ai, dormiu bem?'

'Aha. Você não ronca.'

'Ei, é claro que não, e você também não ronca, meu amor. O que eu quero saber é se você vai conseguir dormir comigo até que a morte nos separe?'

'A morte ou a cama, se eu cansar de Ter você do meu lado toda a noite, a gente separa as camas, mas eu gostei de dormir com você, me esquentei mais rápido.'

O casal ainda ficou ali descansando um pouco.

'É hoje meu bem, vem vamos tomar um banho.'- James pegou a moça nos braços e foi se dirigindo para o banheiro já que devido a hora nenhum aluno estaria nos corredores.

Depois do banho e do café da manhã, o casal se dirigiu ao campo de Quadribol.

Lá já estavam os examinadores e duas vassouras.

'Olha lá, Lilly, tem uma vassoura para mim, e uma daquelas vassouras feitas para as garotas, e uma para mim.'

Lilly ficou muito nervosa quando viu os dois examinadores, um era alto e Jovem( devendo Ter no máximo uns vinte e seis anos) era loiro e tinha olhos cor de mel além é claro de um corpo perfeito, James olhava com admiração para o tal loiro. O outro era um senhor de uns cinqüenta anos muito bonito de corpo como o primeiro, mas não era tão bonito de rosto.

'Lilly, esse ai, o loiro é o Charles Adams.'

'E daí?'- ela não entendeu.

'E daí que ele é o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos, o lugar dele na seleção inglesa é reservado. Esse cara é meu ídolo.'

'Uau, pede um autografo depois do exame.'

'Certamente, mas o que será que ele faz aqui?'

'Acho que o lance dele é contigo.'

O casal se aproximou.

'Bem vocês dois sobraram certo, você é Lilly Evasn e o sr é James Potter, certo?'

'Sim sr.'

'Bem, assim eu estava olhando a sua ficha Sr. Potter, sendo um apanhador acho que o exame básico não cabe ser aplicado, então chamei o Sr. Adams para examina-lo com as técnicas básicas do treino para apanhador.'

'Sim sr.'- James travou quando viu que o exame que o exame dele seria com o ídolo em seu pé.

'Srta Evans, venha comigo, vamos começar o seu exame.'

A moça pegou a vassoura, deu um impulso e começou a voar fazendo tudo que era solicitado.

James cuidava quando ouviu a voz de Adams, só então notando que ele estava ao seu lado olhando a moça.

'É sua namorada?'

'É, ela teve uma crise de pânico durante o exame dela.'

'E você foi com ela para a ala hospitalar?'

'É, eu precisava ver se ela estava bem.'

'Sei, mas vamos levantar vôo que não temos a manhã toda.'

'Sim.'

James também montou na vassoura e saiu voando, fez as balizes de nível avançado, e alguns movimentos especiais como mergulhos extremos e algumas piruetas muito difíceis de serem feitas até mesmo para ele.

Mas no fim deu tudo certo.

O casal correu e chegou a tempo para a aula da professora McGonagall.

Durante a janta, os marotos se entre olhavam, James falou no ouvido de Sirius.

'Cara, diz para a Carina que a gente vai jogar xadrez com o pessoal no dormitório masculino. Foi isso que eu disse para a Lilly.'

'Tarde cara, eu já disse para a Carina que eu tinha detenção.'

'Droga.'

Quando anoiteceu James e Sirius se uniram no dormitório, lá juntaram seus materiais e saíram por baixo da capa da invisibilidade.

James viu o que não queria, Lilly sentada na mesa junto com Carina.

Pedro estava esperando os elfos saírem com as roupas, da lavanderia, quando eles largassem os cestos e voltassem para buscar mais algum cesto ele entraria no cesto pertencente a Sonserina.

Quando os elfos saíram pela primeira vez, e largaram as roupas, ele correu e olhou, eram da Corvinal, o segundo era da Grifinória, então finalmente no terceiro cesto ele se enfiou. E sentiu os elfos usarem um feitiço para o transportarem para longe. Quando ele sentiu que havia parado, olhou estava em frente a entrada da sonserina, então quando entraram ele deu um jeito de pular de lá e se escondeu, esperou o salão comunal ficar vazio e os elfos saírem então ouviu um estrondo seco e longe, esperou Snape sair, deu um tempo e depois liberou a entrada aos amigos.

Remo andava de um lado a outro, devia cuidar do corredor para que nenhum aluno estivesse no corredor, mas também tinha que chamar a atenção de todos, era a hora, consultou o relógio, Rabicho já deveria estar dentro da sonserina, então ele parou na frente de uma estátua de um caçador de lobisomens famoso e colocou uma bomba em baixo dela, afastou-se e se escondeu chegaria depois para ver sua obra, então foi um estrondo que toda a escola ouviu, quando já estavam no corredor Snape, Filch e sua gata, McGonagall e o diretor, Lupin chegou correndo e perguntando o que havia acontecido.

'O que aconteceu?'

'Explodiram a estátua do caçador de lobisomens.'- respondeu Snape o olhando desconfiado.

'Não digo que essa seja a minha obra de arte favorita, mas é uma pena, tem como juntar os pedaços?'

'Veja o sr mesmo' McGonagall dando espaço para que ele visse o estrago que ele mesmo havia feito, a estátua estava destruída. Quase que totalmente esfarelada.

Lilly chegou correndo também e quando foi informada do ocorrido, correu para a Grifinória.

Correu para o dormitório onde Carina dormia e a acordou.

'Carina, onde está o seu namoradinho, você sabe?'

'Deve estar dormindo, ele foi para a detenção essa noite mas já deve...'

'Detenção?'

'É.'

'Valeu, desculpe por te acordar.'

Lilly não deixou a moça reclamar, saiu correndo e fez um cálculo, se a estátua do caçador de lobisomens foi a vítima, então eles estavam na direção oposta, e isso a levava direto para a Sonserina.

James e Sirius entraram na sonserina, quando se desvencilharam da capa, começaram seu trabalho, pintaram toda a sonserina de vermelho e dourado trocaram todos os brasões da sonserina por brasões Grifinórios, entraram no quarto de Snape, onde estavam os três sonserinos que dividiam o dormitório, Sirius teve pena dos caras pela companhia mas lembrou que se tratavam de sonserinos o que o fez não sentir mais nada, largaram bombas de bosta na cama dele programando para que elas explodissem quando o ranhoso abrisse as cortinas.

Rabicho os esperava e eles saíram, nem ligando para a capa da invisibilidade pois mais nenhum aluno devia estar fora da cama, mas quando James saiu viu a sua ruiva para em frente a porta.

'JAMES POTTER, FOI BOM O XADREZ, OU SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA SE DIVERTINDO EXPLODINDO COISAS?'

Severo Snape estava chegando quando viu os marotos e a ruiva parados em frente a sua casa.

'O que vocês fazem aqui?'

'Eu gostaria de saber Snape, você poderia me deixar entrar na sonserina para ver o que esses ai aprontaram.'- Snape notou que isso poderia deixar a moça muito brava com o maroto do que ela já estava.

'Mas é claro, queira me acompanhar.'

Quando eles entraram, ela tomou um susto, estava tudo vermelho e dourado, Potter foi atras tentando se explicar mas ela não o ouvia.

'Srta Evans, quem sabe não seria uma boa dar uma olhada no meu dormitório, talvez o teu namoradinho tenha deixando uma lembrancinha para mim.'

'Você não vai para o quarto dele, Lilly.'- James estava ficando bravo.

'Claro Snape, eu vou com o Sr sim.'- ela ignorou o noivo, foi seguindo Severo, James foi atras.

No dormitório três garotos dormiam, a cama de Severo estava fechada.

'Posso abrir a sua cortina, ou você prefere fazer isso?'- Lilly perguntou.

'Primeiro as damas.'- foi a resposta de Snape.

'Não faz isso Lilly- James parou na frente dela.- não tem nada a ser visto, a não ser as cuecas dela, mas essa depois desses anos todos você já conhece.'

'Por que não deveria abrir,- ela empurou ele a abriu a cortina.- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! JAMES POTTER, O QUE É ISSO?'


	29. Capitulo especial O sofrimento de Lilly

Vamos aos comentários, 100 comentários, tive uma fic de 45 capitulo que não chegou a tanto, na verdade nem a metade e isso me deixa muito feliz.

A Jana, minha mais nova beta oficial de fic's do Snape betou esse capitulo longo, pensado apesar de eu achar que deve Ter algumas gafes, vou responder os comentários:

Marismylle- Oi, obrigada pelos comentários de todos esses tempos viu. Bem sobre o futuro da fic, as notas de Niems acho que só saem mais para perto de Maio, não cheguei ainda ao dia dos namorados. A Lilly acho que se controlou um pouco, acho que pela vergonha devido ao cheiro.

Jefferson- Bem, vamos ver eu bolei 3 respostas para ti pq não entendi o que vc quis dizer. Se vc achou uma bosta o capitulo a resposta é eu lamento muito; se vc acha a fic uma bosta eu digo tente escrever algo melhor; se vc achou a situação uma bosta eu digo eu tb achei mas, sei lá, achei que os marotos não poderiam parar só pq o James tá com a Lilly.

Mile-Evans- Claro que eu parei por ali, vc queria o que? Tudo bem que as pessoas assistem tv, mas sei lá, eu tenho um pingo de pudor, mas o lance era esse mesmo, imagine o que eles fizeram. Que bom que gostaste do capitulo, vamos ver o que me diz desse, ah, vc está escrevendo uma fic certo, eu li o primeiro capitulo, adorei, mas não lembro se eu postei um comentário, mas taí, amei a tua fic.

Adriana Black- Oi, fico feliz que tenhas gostado do capitulo, o fato é que o James deve gostar na Lilly exatamente essas coisas, a chatice, e etc e tal. Mas a minha teoria é que ele se apaixonou por ela de tanto fora que levou sabe, ficou martelando na idéia fixa de tem que ser ela e acabou apaixonado. Sobre atualizar logo, bem isso depende de vocês, afinal eu estava esperando com o capitulo pronto os 100 reviews para só então colocar esse filho minúsculo meu.

Lilica Evans Potter- Nossa, bem, valeu o comentário. Mas o que você está achando da fic.

Foram 100 comentários, 97 positivos, 1 negativo e 1 que eu não identifiquei e 1 neutro. Agradeço a todos, mesmo o destrutivo pq eu sei que não posso agradar a metaleiros e pagodeiros quando ligo o som do Vintersorg, acho que eu cresci muito como autora desde o primeiro capitulo dessa fic até agora, não to dizendo que sou boa, só que de deplorável estou para melhorzinha, afinal o meu casal tema( se vocês olharem todas as minhas fic's) é Snape e Mione e essa é minha primeira fic onde sou obrigada a "falar" mal do Snape( que eu amo de paixão), escrevo outra que não é SS/HG, uma Remo e Gina, mas apesar de eu adora-la, não tem muita gente que escreve esse casal e haverá um certo pioneirismo quando eu terminar essa fic, nós somos 3 autoras desse casal por isso eu nos chamo de as pioneiras.

Mas toda essa enrolação era para dizer valeu a todos, a todos mesmo para pedir que criticas, por favor com um vocabulário não chulo e de preferencia identificado( é meio que coisa de covarde criticar sem dar a cara pois assim não terei como saber se a pessoa leu as minhas considerações) e muito obrigada pelos elogios.

Susana Snape!

'Eu disse pra não abrir- cochichou James olhando o chão e sentindo o cheiro de sua brincadeira.- Você está bem, meu amor?'

'SE EU ESTOU BEM? OLHE PARA MIM E VEJA SE EU PAREÇO BEM?'

'Querida, não queria que você...'

Ela o ignorou, foi andando para fora do quarto, os colegas de Snape saíram do quarto e abriram portas e janelas para arejar o ambiente, Severo que havia sido atingido, também seguia a monitora Grifinória, o garoto estava contente porque sabia que a moça faria um escarcéu e certamente McGonagall seria envolvida nessa história.

'Lilly, por favor, fale comigo...'

Ela caminhava se dirigindo para a saída da sonserina, ignorava James.

'Li, por favor, olha para mim, vai olha só um pouquinho...'

Ela nada.

A cena se repetia; ele falava, ela seguia seu caminho até chegarem ao destino, a sala da professora McGonagall.

'Professora, olhe o meu estado, do Sr. Snape também, a senhora não sabe o que os marotos aprontaram dessa vez.'

'Pelo seu estado eu imagino, mas odeio adivinhação, então trate de falar logo.'- a Sra. olhava severamente para os garotos atrás dos dois monitores.

'Eles entraram na Sonserina, pintaram o Salão Comunal de vermelho e dourado, trocaram os brasões da casa pelos nossos brasões, e não satisfeitos, encheram a cama do Sr. Snape de bombas de bosta.'

'E posso saber o que a Srta fazia nos aposentos do Sr. Snape?'

'Quando eles explodiram a estátua do caçador de lobisomens eu imaginei que era para despistar alguma marotice na direção oposta, fui e os esperei sair da sonserina, então quando eles saíram o Sr Snape estava chegando, me autorizou a ver o que se passava, depois...'

'Depois- Snape disse interrompendo- eu como a Sra. bem sabe desconfiei que tivesse algo no meu quarto. Sugeri a idéia e a srta Evans achou uma boa averiguar. Permiti que ela fosse até o dormitório e lá, bem a Sra. viu o que nos aconteceu quando ela puxou a cortina da minha cama.'

'Quero ver, isso de perto.'

McGonagall andava a passos largos pela sala, quando viu que seria seguida pelos alunos, ela disse:

'Só o Sr Snape e eu. Os demais fiquem exatamente aqui.'

Lilly que estava totalmente marrom devido a substancia viscosa e mal cheirosa que grudou em seu corpo ficou ao lado da mês da professora.

James achara-a sensual molhada daquele jeito, só não chegava perto pelo cheiro.

Sirius sentou em um canto.

'Lilly, me perdoa, não foi minha intenção...'

'Cala a boca Potter, eu pensei que você tivesse crescido mas vejo que a sua idade mental continua nos cinco anos ou, quem sabe, em menos. Eu não posso e não quero me liga a uma criança grande.'

A moça retirou a aliança ainda melada do dedo mostrou a James e a atirou no lixo.

O garoto ficou transtornado com aquilo, foi até a moça, retirou a aliança da lixeira e agarrou a ruiva, esquecendo que ela estava morena devido a bomba de bosta, sussurrou no seu ouvido:

'Eu não aceito isso, depois a gente conversa na banheira dos monitores.'

Ele se afastou mas não sem antes recolocar a aliança na noiva, que além de não fazer nada, deixou a aliança no lugar.

Sirius mandou James ficar longe depois que ele chegou perto de Lilly.

A professora entrou na sala e sentou muito indignada.

'Srta Evans, podes ir tomar um banho, por favor.'

'Claro.'

'Professora, esse cheiro vai ficar nela pelo menos cinco dias,- disse James- porque é esse tipo de bomba que nós usamos.'

'Se a srta se sentir mal, não precisa comparecer às aulas, não quero lhe causar um constrangimento.'

'Obrigada professora, com licença.'

A moça saiu, a professora deu um sermão nos dois marotos, eles tiraram Remo e Pedro da história, tomando para si toda a responsabilidade. Ficariam até o final do ano em detenção que consistiria em fazer rondas na floresta proibida.

A moça virou a noite na banheira, ignorou as batidas na porta, sabia quem era.

'Lilly, abre, a gente precisamos conversar.'

A moça deixou James falando sozinho, até que ele cansou e foi para o dormitório masculino deixando a amada na banheira, tentando se limpar.

Na outra manhã ela saiu da banheira se sentindo derrotada, os marotos estavam certos, o cheiro não sumira.

Ela se trancou no quarto, pedia as refeições ali e ignorava James Potter.

Até o dia em que ela estava deitada em sua cama e a porta abriu, quando olhou:

Era James quem entrara na sala. Ela já não estava mais com o mal cheiro mas não assistira as aulas naquele dia, por não Ter vontade.

'Potter, não deveria entrar no meu quarto assim, sem ser convidado. Como descobriu a senha do quarto dos monitores?'

'Tenho um amigo monitor, você esqueceu?'

Tinha um brilho diferente no olhar dele. Ela ficou com medo, ele se aproximou. Sentou na cama dela.

Ela sentou e o empurrou, mas não teve tempo de sacar sua varinha, ele a empurrou de volta na cama e, com um clique de sua varinha, amarrou na moça a cama, a amordaçou e depois se divertiu rasgando-lhe as roupas e a possuindo sem ser convidado.

Depois levantou e, quando estava saindo do quarto, desfez o feitiço, soltando a ruiva enquanto saia dando risada.

Lilly recolocou as roupas rasgadas, vestiu o roupão por cima e saiu correndo para a sala da professora McGonagall.

Ela entrou correndo na sala da velha bruxa que conversava com alguns alunos.

A velha olhou a aluna e, notando que ela estava muito mal, dispensou os jovens e deixou Lilly ficar abraçada nela chorando copiosamente.

'Minha querida, o que aconteceu com você?'

'Ele... ele ...me estuprou professora... James... como ele foi capaz?'

'O que? Merlin, acalme-se, por favor, me fale isso direito.'

A moça contou tudo para a professora e enquanto ela falava, James e Sirius chegavam na sala para falar com a velha professora e escutaram o resto da conversa.

'EU FIZ O QUÊ?' – perguntou o garoto. A bruxa, vendo, o garoto na porta se abraçou na diretora da Grifinória e chorou mais forte.

'Sr. Potter, vá para a sala comunal da Grifinória e fique lá até eu chamá-lo.'

O garoto saiu.

'Srta Evans, a srta sabe que essa acusação é grave, vou Ter que pedir que você vá até Madame Pomfrey e peça para ela fazer o exame para comprovar o estupro e o caso será levado ao ministério.

Enquanto isso na sala comunal da Grifinória, James conversava muito preocupado com o que aconteceria, como ele poderia Ter estuprado Lilly se ela não deixava ele nem chegar perto dela?

Aquela noite terminou quando McGonagall chamou James, dizendo que ele seria expulso caso se confirmasse o ocorrido; o que cinco minutos depois foi confirmado pela curandeira.

'Potter, seu caso nem será levado ao conselho de professores, ou ao menos ao diretor, nós temos regras e abusar das alunas é não só contra as regras mas contra a lei também.'

'Mas professora, eu não fiz nada, eu amo a Lilly, nunca faria nada contra ela.'

'Mas fez, ela está repousando na ala hospitalar agora, com cortes nos pulsos e tornozelos provenientes das coradas que você utilizou para amarrá-la na cama, sem contar que as roupas dela foram destruídas e eu não posso e não vou ficar quieta...'

'Professora McGonagall, deixe o garoto comigo.'- o diretor a interrompeu.

'Professor Dumbledore, o Sr ficou sabendo do ocorrido, eu iria comunicá-lo amanhã. Mas acabei de comunicar a expulsão do Sr Potter...'- ele voltou a falar deixando a colega sem terminar a fala de novo.

'Minerva, temos que Ter certeza de que foi ele. Eu pedi a Pomfrey que examinasse o material que ela retirou da moça e quero que você Sr. Potter vá a ala hospitalar e deixe a nossa curandeira coletar o que for preciso do Sr. depois nós conversamos.'

'Professor Dumbledore, o Sr sabe que não fui eu, eu amo aquela garota como ninguém mais, por Merlin, gente eu sou noivo dela, eu não preciso forçá-la a nada.'

'Sr Potter, faça o que o diretor mandou, já.'

O garoto andava meio devagar, o sono já tomava conta dele mas a tristeza era muito maior. Não sabia o porquê, se era por perder Lilly, por perder seus anos de estudo, por não poder ser auror, ou ainda por, quem sabe, acabar preso inocentemente.

Chegou na sala de Pomfrey e fez tudo que ela pediu, depois pediu para ver Lilly, a bruxa não permitiu, mas quando ela virou as costas ele se enfiou no biombo onde ela estava.

Ficou admirando a moça dormir, ele ainda chorava.

Ela despertou e quando foi dar um berro ele tapou-lhe os lábios, então ela se deu conta de algo diferente, James mudara de perfume para abusar dela.

'Me escuta, eu não fiz nada contra você, não sei o que se passa, você sabe que eu nunca faria mal à você- ela chorava ainda com ele lhe tapando a boca- eu te amo, você não nota? Como eu poderia abusar de você? Eu não sei quem foi ou como foi, mas eu juro que essa pessoa vai se dar mal.'

Ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha, e depois de um tempo, Pomfrey entrou assustada no biombo onde estava Lilly.

'Querida, Você tem certeza que foi James Potter quem você viu abusando de você?'

'Tenho, por quê?'

'Porque o material que eu coletei da srta pertence a uma menina e não bate com o do Sr Potter.'

'Então não foi James? Mas quem foi, era ele. Eu vi, estava em cima de mim.'

'Não sei como lhe dizer isso, minha querida, mas não foi o Sr. Potter, o que eu tirei de dentro da srta foi material de mulher, tanto seu quanto da outra pessoa.'

'Será que eu posso dormir no meu quarto? Eu gostaria muito, estou bem.'

'Claro, se você se sentirá melhor.'

A moça saiu pensando, primeiro não era o cheiro dele que a tal pessoa tinha, segundo era uma mulher, mas quem? Deveria ser alguém que sabia a senha do quarto dos monitores, alguém que tivesse roubado as roupas de James, mas quem?

Ela entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória e viu os marotos conversando.

'Lilly- James levantou- eu decidi, vou embora amanhã, não posso ficar aqui sendo acusado de molestar você.'

'Não vá, você não será expulso, não tem provas contra você. Foi uma garota- ela disse o final mais baixo- por acaso não andou sumindo roupa tua?'

'O que?'

'Quero que você olhe no seu malão e veja se não sumiu um uniforme completo seu.'

'Agora?'

'Se não for incomodar, vou dar uma busca no dormitório feminino e vou descobrir quem foi.'

'Evans, só por curiosidade, como é ser molestada por uma menina.'

'Eu achei que era o James, pois a pessoa usava a imagem dele, só na hora não me liguei do perfume que era adocicado demais, mas isso não me passou na hora,- uma lágrima rolou, Remo a abraçou- foi horrível.'

'Eu imagino, agora Lilly, deixe essa busca para amanhã, vá dormir, assim que James voltar falando se sumiu algo, você vai descansar.'

Sirius também abraçou a ruiva deixando ela "espremida" entre os dois garotos.

'Oh ruiviha, a gente vai te ajudar viu? Você vai ficar legal e a gente vai dar um jeitinho na maldita que tava louca para ser homem. Eu te prometo.'

'Obrigada Sirius.'

James viu a noiva no meio dos amigos e já se identificou.

'Ei, ei, tem muito homem perto da minha noiva, vão saindo que dela cuido eu.'

Quando ele foi tocar nela ainda sentiu ela tremer.

'Não tenha medo. Tenho novidades: Sumiu sim um uniforme meu, completo.'

A desconfiança da bruxa era de que fosse Michele, mas ela não encontrou nada que a acusasse de tal ato, muito antes pelo contrário, ela estava comovida com o caso e até voltara a falar com a ruiva.

Lilly se soltou.

'Vou dormir. Se eu conseguir. E vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.'

'Amanhã é Domingo, a gente dorme até mais tarde.- disse Sirius'

Ela subiu e começou a sua busca, primeiro mexeu no armário de cada uma das colegas, embaixo das camas, mas não obteve sucesso, depois saiu dando uma busca geral, conseguiu ir dormir às cinco e meia da manhã, depois de olhar toda a Grifinória feminina, tá ela não olhou o primeiro ano pois não acreditava que poderia ser alguém de lá, foi dormir, não conseguiu pregar o olho.

Na manhã seguinte o assunto do momento era o estupro de Lilly Evans. Quando a moça entrou no salão, muitos lançaram um olhar de pena para a moça mas ela nem notou, sentou com os marotos e as amigas e comeu em paz.

Pomfrey contou o caso todo para o diretor e para a professora McGonagall, decidindo então que toda e qualquer atitude drástica seria tomada só depois de se descobrir quem era a tal pessoa. E mais: Havia tido algumas suspeitas entre eles, Tonks, porque a moça era uma metamorfamaga. Mas logo o seu nome foi ignorado, pois não havia nenhum caso onde uma bruxa ou bruxo com essa característica conseguia transfigurar suas genitais, o que retirava em parte a moça da acusação, pois toda e qualquer aluna era uma suspeita em potencial. Eles sabiam que era muito fácil conseguir a fórmula da poção polissuco.

McGonagall ainda teria o prazer de colocar aquele livro na sessão reservada da biblioteca.

A pesquisa da monitora em sua casa não deu em nada, ela não tinha como fazer a mesma coisa nas outras casas, mas se conseguisse descobrir antes dos outros, certamente se vingaria. Nunca pensara em torturar uma pessoa mas se pegasse sozinha a maldita que foi capaz de tocá-la daquela forma violenta, a tortura seria pouco. Foi até a lavanderia da escola, mexeu em todas as roupas sujas que chegaram, ela faria isso e quando o uniforme de James aparecesse deslocado do resto das roupas do namorado, aí bingo! Ela pegaria a pessoa ou ao menos chegaria muito perto da autora daquela ação.

Fizera uma lista com todas as ex de James mas na verdade ela não lembrava de todas.

Por isso ela procurou o próprio James.

'James, a gente precisa conversar.'

'Claro, o que foi, minha flor.'- ele foi até ela, mas ainda tinha um certo receio de tocá-la, não sabendo qual seria a reação dela.

'Vamos sair daqui.'

Ela o levou para perto do lugar onde eram deixadas as roupas sujas.

'Bem, vou matar dois coelhos com uma machadada só, queria que você me ajudasse em uma lista que estou fazendo.'

'E o que seria, Lilly?'

'Uma lista de todas as garotas com quem você teve algum envolvimento desde uma só ficada até os pseudo-namoros que você teve e que ainda estudem em Hogwarts.'

'Isso é uma tarefa difícil, eu assumo que são muitas garotas, mas você já tem alguma coisa?'

'Tenho, essa lista aqui, preciso saber se tem mais.' – ela alcançou o pergaminho ao namorado, ele deu uma lida.

'Faltam algumas, não muitas, uma dez ou quinze no máximo.'

'Vai falando que eu anoto.'

'Regan...'

'Até aquilo?'

'Ah ela é aproveitável.'

'Ela é uma tapada, não consegue fazer uma frase sozinha.'

'Mas ela é bonita, por isso eu fiquei com ela, mas continuando, não adianta reclamar, já foi né?'

'É, continue.'

'Devine, Findlay, Cramer, Silke, Brostrom, Lynch, Vance, as irmãs Michel's...'

'As três?'- ela tinha uma expressão de susto.

'É, fiquei com Charlize, dois dias depois com a Tereza e uma no depois com Mileni.'

'Você é bizarro. Mas, mais alguma?'

'Sim, aquela loira da Lufa-Lufa, esqueci o nome dela, uma que anda meio assim- ele empinou a bunda e deu uma imitadinha, fazendo ela rir.'

'Eu sei quem é mas não lembro o nome, bom, vai então srta bumbum em pé.'

O casal riu.

'Desconfia de alguém dessa lista?'

'Todas as sonserinas, as sangue-puro, as mais ricas, fiz um grupo, está sublinhado, aqui.'

Ela mostrou tinham de todos os nomes, uns sete ou oito sublinhados.

'O que fazemos aqui?'

'Ah estou cuidando tudo que entra e sai, quando eu achar o teu uniforme deslocado do restante das tuas roupas eu pego quem foi.'

'Brilhante, mas, e se a pessoa colocar no meio das outras roupas, sabe de outras pessoas?'

'Mas pelo menos vou saber mais ou menos certo de onde veio.'

Ele ficou sentado junto com ela algum tempo, mas depois decidiu aproveitar o dia que estava muito bom, deixando a moça ali sozinha.

Lilly se soltou.

'Vou dormir. Se eu conseguir. E vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.'

'Amanhã é Domingo, a gente dorme até mais tarde.- disse Sirius'

Ela subiu e começou a sua busca, primeiro mexeu no armário de cada uma das colegas, embaixo das camas, mas não obteve sucesso, depois saiu dando uma busca geral, conseguiu ir dormir as cinco e meia da manhã, depois de olhar toda a Grifinória feminina, tá ela não olhou o primeiro ano, foi dormir, não conseguiu pregar o olho.

Na manhã seguinte o assunto do momento era o estupro de Lilly Evans quando a moça entrou no salão muito lançaram um olhar de pena na moça mas ela nem notou, sentou com os marotos e as amiga e comeu em paz.


	30. A pista chega sozinha

Oi, to aqui de novo.

Mile-Evans- Que bom que gostaste do cap. Não vou contar ainda quem é a estupradora não, só posso te garantir, Cristo não foi. Hihihihhihihihihihihi. Espero que goste desse capitulo.

Jane-Granger- Valeu pelos comentários, fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic.

A pista chega sozinha

Lilly estava sozinha se esgueirando perto da entrada da lavanderia de Hogwarts, ainda pensava na insensibilidade de James que a deixou sozinha naquele lugar.

Mas a garota não sabia que seu namorado não conseguia ficar perto dela por muito tempo desde a noite fatídica, ele sentia-se culpado em parte e também sentia uma vontade de pega-la no colo e não soltar nunca mais, mas sentia que o clima com a moça estava muito delicado. Sabia que era amado pela moça porém sentia que se forçasse um toque mais ousado levaria a pior e não queria isso de modo algum então ele evitava ao máximo ficar muito perto dela quando não tinha mais ninguém junto.

James aproveitou para ficar com os marotos, estavam os três abalados com a situação, só Rabicho que estava perdido em pensamentos e nem ligava para astral péssimo dos seus amigos.

Enquanto isso ela ainda esgueirava-se perto da porta da lavanderia, tinha que descobrir quem havia sido pois o tal uniforme não havia aparecido ainda no malão do namorado.

Viu os elfos entrarem com uma cesta de roupas, ela os viu larga-la sobre uma mesa, a menina ficou escondida e assim que deram as costas foi mexer viu uniformes da Lufa-Lufa, da Grifinória e uma trouxa de roupas bem enrolada, pertencente a sonserina, se tratava de uma capa e...

O uniforme de James.

Tinha aquele cheiro adocicado na camisa do namorado, olhou a capa e viu que para sua surpresa ela pertencia a Lestrange, ela ainda sentiu o perfume do garoto para Ter certeza que não era o mesmo cheiro.

Saiu correndo da sala deixando a roupa jogada na mesa mesmo. Procurou James mas não o encontrou, ele se escondia em um canto dos jardins, três casais estavam perto: Lucius Malfoy( que visitava a escola) e Narcisa Black( que estava no sétimo ano e todos sabiam havia sido vendida aos Malfoy); Severus Snape e Susana Weiss( NA: gente eu não tinha ninguém então me deixem ser feliz, vou me definir afinal eu to na história eu sou assim...) uma moça de 1,58 de altura, pele muito branca, cabelos negros até a metade das costas e olhos verdes; e finalmente Rudolf Lestrange e Bellatriz Black.

Os três casais nem notavam que Potter estava bem perto e vice-versa. Absorto em pensamentos até ouvir a voz da namorada perto:

'Oi, eu tenho uma pista.'- ela parecia feliz, ele fez cara de pouco caso mas ouviu atentamente a moça.

'E o que seria.'

'Sonserina, amiga do Lestrange.'

'O QUÊ?'- ele berrou pulando do lugar onde estava chamando a atenção da namorada de Snape que estava mais perto e logo os seis estavam olhando para o casal Grifinória.

'Amor, menos, eles estão a olhando para a gente.'- ela morria de vergonha

'Ok, vem cá.- James tirou a língua para o Snape que ainda olhava com nojo para a moça que estava com o arqui-inimigo, enquanto sentava Lilly no seu colo- amor, vou ficar muito feliz de dar uma lição naquele ranhoso...'

'JAMES- ela berrou chamando mais ainda a atenção, ficou vermelha quando viu isso e depois cochichou- você esqueceu que foi uma mulher, o Snape não se parece com uma mulher.'

'To falando da namoradinha dele.'

'Weiss, imagine aquela ali.'

'Eu quero que você me conte tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, vamos ver se eu não tiro nada, nenhuma pista, eu sei que é ruim te lembrar disso mas você vai Ter que lembrar igual quando o pessoal do ministério vier aqui te interrogar sobre... ... isso.'

'Ok'

Ela parou, ficou olhando o chão, então ela olhou o namorado e começou a contar.

'Eu estava no meu quarto no quarto dos monitores, o cheiro da bomba de bosta havia acabado de sumir mas eu não me sentia disposta a aparecer na aula. Fiquei deitada na cama até que ouvi a porta abrir e fechar , olhei para ver quem era, eu achei que fosse McGonagall, mas não era você( ou melhor era alguém que usava a sua imagem). Eu perguntei como ele havia descoberto a senha e ouvia que você tinha uma amigo monitor, daí você sentou na minha cama, eu te empurrei, mas você não se mexeu um centímetro, me levantei e ia sacar minha varinha mas fui jogada na cama e quando me dei conta estava amordaçada, amarrada a cama pelos pés e mãos- ela começava a chorar...'

'Não precisa continuar, viu.'

'Eu quero continuar... daí ele começou a rasgar as minhas roupas, não me beijou em momento algum, me penetrou mas não durou nem uma hora, depois levantou, foi saindo e quando chegou na porta, me soltou e saiu dando risada.'

Ela chorava abraçada nele, James ainda viu Narcisa dando risada enquanto os sonserinos saiam dali.

Estavam passando pelo casal dando risada e provocando.

'Nem cuidar de uma garoto você sabe Pottinho.'- Snape tirou sarro.

'Severo, deixa o porco espinho e a sangue ruim, quem sabe ele não abusa dela de novo.'- Susana saiu de mãos dadas com o namorado dando risada.

Narcisa só ria abraçada junto com Lucius, Rudolf nem ligava e Bellatriz ria com Narcisa, quando todos passaram pelo casal, Lilly deu um salto o que fez as meninas rirem mais.

'James, o cheiro da pessoa que me estuprou, vem desses seis.'

'O quê? Bem, isso é muito importante, junto com a informação de que a pessoa é amiga de um monitor, o Ranhoso é monitor, quem é amiga dele?'

'As Black.'

'Então a sua lista não está nem perto da verdadeira estupradora, venha, meu amorzinho, esquece esse história por enquanto, a gente tá perto agora. Eu posso te dizer uma coisa?'

'Pode dizer o que desejares.'

'Lilly, eu não sei como a gente fica, eu te amo não quero ficar longe de ti, mas to te sentindo arredia, eu entendo que foi tudo muito violento e rápido mas isso me deixa inseguro.'

'James Potter inseguro? Essa é nova, escute-me eu estou um pouco fragilizada, mas ainda gosto do seu toque.'

Eles ficaram namorando um pouco, o garoto percebia a fragilidade da moça, ela tremia ao primeiro toque dele, mas logo se soltou um pouco tornando as caricias mais ousadas.

Não houve nenhum entre eles mas era uma mostra de que o casal saia dessa crise com sua relação inabalada.

Gente, eu me inclui na história como namorada do Snape, não pude deixar de fazer isso só digo, Não fui eu que abusei da Lilly, tá bom.

Susana Snape!


	31. A grande briga

Jane Granger- Oi, valeu por estar aqui, e por continuares a gostar da fic. Estás de férias, que legal, eu saio de férias dia 14 de Agosto, não sei se vc sabe( cultura inútil) mas no Brasil as aulas vão de Março a Novembro/Dezembro então nessa época o povo aqui meio que para as fic's para estudar, não sei se foi a Bellatrix ainda não decidi.

Lilian Kyoyama- Oi, eu não sei porque mas tenho a impressão que não te respondi o teu review, então aqui estou, obrigada por gostar da fic, a sim eu sei as fic's normalmente param antes de Ter algo entre a Lilly e o James, fico feliz que goste da fic e espero que continues gostando.

Mile-Evans- Oi, bem eu realmente não fui só tenho olhos para o Snape, ai é o amor... E mais eu não disse que nenhuma das Black era lésbica e também não disse que era uma delas só disse que eu não fui.

Marismylle- Oi, Que bom que você ainda estás ai. Ei, qual o problema em eu ser da Sonserina? Não precisa chorar, eu viajei um pouco na maionese nessa fic mas fazer o que? Eu terminar com o Snape, você bebeu o que antes de postar isso? Hihihihihi I love Severus Snape! Realmente, o Alan Rickman é um tesão, amo ele desde 1994 apesar do filme que eu mais amo dele ser Closet Land(91), o primeiro que eu vi foi Robin Hood(91) e o que me fez ama-lo foi razão e sensibilidade(94) desde então acompanho-o e fiquei muito feliz dele ser no cinema minha personagem favorita do livro.

Gente, olha só, como eu já disse Susana Weiss( a minha personagem, namorada de Snape) sou eu, então por favor não me fuzilem, eu sou meio antipática as vezes e acho que o lado da minha pessoa que vou mostrar nessa obra não é a minha melhor parte. Weiss é meu nome não tem nada a ver com nenhum desenho é meu nome no rg.

Agradeço todos os reviews de minha fic A verdade absoluta sobre o amor. E gostaria que me dissessem o que acharam de O início de tudo.

Susana Snape!

Sirius Black e a tentativa frustada ou A grande briga

Apesar de Lilly estar aparentemente bem todos sabiam que aquela face não passava de um disfarce da moça para não Ter ninguém ao seu redor oferecendo ajuda.

Sirius estava inconformado com a situação e ficara muito intrigado desde que ouviu a dois dias atras que suas primas( Narcisa e Bellatriz) emanavam o cheiro da pessoa que abusou da namorada de seu melhor amigo e que ele considerava amiga agora.

Black não pensou duas vezes assim que teve uma oportunidade se enfiou perto da sonserina e pegou as primas.

'Bella, Narcisa, a gente precisa levar uma conversa.'

'EU, não tenho o que falar com você'- respondeu enjoadamente Narcisa.

'Digo o mesmo. Mas como sou muito mais curiosa que a minha fofinha Narci aqui, fale priminho.'

Sirius puxou as duas a uma sala desativada das masmorras.

'Você é sórdido Sirius Black, Tá eu sei que o seu apetite por garotas é enorme mas duas de uma só vez e ainda por cima da mesma família e ambas comprometidas.'

'Bella, lindinha, eu nunca ficaria com você ou com essa ai, o que quero é privacidade pois tenho algo muito importante a perguntar. Quero saber desde quando que uma de vocês tem um gosto todo especial por virar homem e sair estuprando menininhas indefesas?'

'O QUÊ?'- berrou Bella.

'Isso que você ouviu minha lindinha, quero saber desde quando uma de vocês decidiu querer ser homem, tá tudo bem, que o Lestrange não é homem o suficiente para o apetite de uma Black, mas ai a pegar a imagem do meu amigo do peito para abusar da minha amiga Lilly é demais eu exijo saber qual de vocês foi.'

'Olha aqui, Sirius Black,- Narcisa fazia uma cara de brava- primeiro, se Bella e eu somos sexualmente realizadas, e eu creio que somos pelo menos eu sou, não é da tua conta e mais nunca, escute bem, NUNCA uma de nós se sujeitaria a deitar sobre a sangue ruim inclusive eu não entendo como um Potter, de família sangue puro, rico, bonito e até pode se dizer talentoso tenha se relacionado com uma sangue ruim desqualificada.'

'Olha como você fala da minha amiga Narcisa, afinal ela é muito melhor que você. Ela não vai casar por dinheiro.'

'CALE A BOCA.'

'Porque a verdade dói, todo mundo sabe que você foi comprada sem sequer ser avaliada já que eras uma bebe quando foste vendida.'

Narcisa estava vermelha ela sabia que sua família e os Malfoy haviam combinado o casamento mas nunca lhe foi dito que era uma obrigação, sua simpatia pelo noivo era real e mais ele tinha todos os pré-requisitos:

Sangue puro, família tradicional, educado, distinto, inteligente, estilo elegante, lindo e rico.

Bella apenas fuzilava o primo, mas quando o ouviu dizer que ela também fora negociada como um animal ou pior, por que um bichinho a gente escolhe e elas não tinha nem como um coitado escolher a melhor.

A morena apontou a varinha a Black e ia estupora-lo, mas Sirius era mais rapido e retirou a varinha da prima em um toque, então a moça partiu para cima do primo com as unhas os dois rolaram pelo chão enquanto Narcisa corria chamar Rudolph, mas a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Susana.

'Cade o Lestrange, Weiss?'

'Tenho cara de achado e perdidos?'

'Não tenho tempo para isso, Bella e Sirius estão se pegando no tapa naquela sala abandonada na entrada das masmorras e o noivo dela tem que fazer algo.'

'Ah, eu duvido, ele morre de medo do Black, mas chame Severo, também, entre dois eles conseguem algo.'

'Você zomba do próprio namorado.'

'Tenho visto Sirius Black o suficiente para saber do que ele é capaz. Agora corre ou não vais chegar nunca ao destino.'

Susana vendo Narcisa correr decidiu que não deixaria de ver a cena por nada. Correu a tempo de ver Sirius jogar Bella contra uma parede, ambos sem varinha.

'Droga cade a minha varinha agora?'- Sirius cochichava enquanto olhava o chão ao seu redor, a morena levantava mas não a tempo de impedir...

'Black, que pouco cavalheiro você é, bem eu já imaginava mas, deveria ser mais delicado com as meninas.'

'Weiss, o que você quer devia ver onde está o namorado ou pode estar levando chifre, ah esqueci o teu namorado é o Snape, você deve ser a única no mundo que o quer.'- Sirius riu, mas ele não sabia que provocar a baixinha poderia ser perigoso.

'Escute aqui, Severo é muito mais homem que você, ele não precisa andar feito uma bicha sempre ao redor de machos, para mim, os marotos não passam de bichinhas que saem com muitas bobas para não darem pinta.'

Sirius não viu uma garota ao olhar para Susana, viu Snape e isso o deixou com raiva. Snape estava atras da namorada rindo da cara dele, Sirius Black, o bom.

Susana andava até onde ele estava ainda agachado. Apontou um canto, a varinha, mas quando Black foi pega-la, Susana a convocou.

'Weiss, eu não gosto de bater em mulher é melhor você me devolver essa varinha agora.'

'Vem pegar.'

Sirius respirou fundo, não ia ser grosso com ela era uma menina baixinha, que ainda tinha o azar de ver algo em Snape, digna de pena se não fosse um ato dela.

Quando ele chegou perto ela lhe chutou entre as pernas, quando ele se abaixou com as mão entre as pernas então levou uma livrada( Hogwarts uma história teve uma utilidade) na cara caindo ao chão agora com as mãos no nariz que sangrava então morena olhou para Severo e Rudolph.

'E ai, vão só assistir enquanto eu me divirto.'

Sirius a agarou pelas pernas ela caiu ele sobre ela.

'Sua diversão é meio sórdida.'- Mas ela girou torcendo-lhe o braço e levantou depos chutando as costas dele com toda a força.

'Sórdida não, olhe o estado da minha amiga Bella.'- Susana levantou a cabeça de Sirius em direção a prima com uma mão e com a outra mantinha o braço torcido.

'Deixa ele comigo.'

Susana ainda jogou a cabeça de Black contra o chão antes de libera-lo.

Abraçou o namorado e ficou assistindo Sirius ser amarrado e amordaçado.

'Você parece um verme assim todo amarrado.' – Narcisa brincou rindo.

Depois Lestrange bateu em Sirius um pouco mas logo cansou não chegou nem a quebrar um osso do fofo.

Foi quando Susana noto algo de errado.

'Severo, vem.'

'Não, quero ver esse ai...- a moça fechou a boca de Severo e o empurrou contra a saída, depois que ambos saíram, ela o puxou a outra sala.

'Ei, você não vai querer... aqui.'-

'Sexo? Não, mas logo logo o Potter chegará e não será bom acharem a nos dois lá.'

'E você acha que o Black não vai dizer que apanhou de você.'

'Não vai, sou uma mulher e ele é metido a bom.'

'Espertinha. Sabe que...'

'Não, aqui eu não transo, se me quer agora, seja romântico e em convença a ir ao seu quarto.'

Weiss saiu vendo Potter entrar com seus amigo e a sangue ruim na sala.

Evans ainda ouviu Susana dizer baixinho.

'Narcisa e a mania de usar o número seis das fragrâncias de avalon.'


	32. Chapter 32

Bem, faz tanto tempo que eu recebi um reviews desse capitulo que me esqueci de quem era, eu juro que na próximo capitulo eu agradeço devidamente, mas digo valeu e mais como a Susana sou eu, e eu costuma ser campeã estadual de karatê até 2003( quando eu treinava com freqüência) então dicas de artes marciais não iriam adiantar muito.

Dito e feito, Sirius não mencionou nenhuma vez que os piores machucados que tinha eram devido a um ataque de Susana Weiss, acusou Lestrange e Snape mas ninguém acreditou quando ele disse o nome do segundo sonserino.

'Almofadinhas, cara olha só, eu não sei como te falar isso mas nós te achamos no mapa do maroto e na sala onde você estava amarado só estavam você, as suas primas loucas e o Lestrange, Snape e a namorada estavam em outra sala se agarrando.'

'Coisa horrível de se ver não, coitada.'

Os dois riram. Mas ainda bolavam um plano para se vingar dos 3, e Sirius bolava um plano para pegar o ranhoso.

James estranhou o fato de Lilly não se importar com os planos de vingança ou coisas do estilo.

A ruiva parecia estar meditando sobre algo de utilidade pública.

'Lilly, minha flor, tá tudo legal?'

'Tudo ótimo, só que eu tive um sonho que me deu uma vontade de repetir aquela nossa noite no quarto dos monitores.'

James reconheceu o brilho nos olhos da namorada, o mesmo que ela tinha quando ele a pegou no banheiro dos Evans e na própria noite citada pela moça.

Depois de "matar a saudade" o casal ficou na cama da monitora pensando em assuntos diversos, James pensava no plano para pegar o Lestrange, Lilly pensava em como conseguir descobrir se Susana havia largado uma dica ou apenas um comentário estúpido.

Naquela manhã, Lilly entrou no dormitório feminino e encontrou uma pessoa que não esperava sentada em sua cama, era Michele ali olhando a porta.

'O que você quer na minha cama?'- Lilly estava brava com aquilo odiava que pessoas que lhe ofendessem de qualquer modo sentassem em sua cama.

'Calma, eu queria falar com você tá bom. – ela ia falar algo mas foi impedida- olha, eu sei que eu me comportei muito mal, que fui invejosa, que tentei de várias formas te separar do Potter, que sou uma amiga da onça e etc e tal, mas eu reconheço uma causa perdida quando vejo uma e eu perdi. Tá eu sei, não precisa mais me machucar dizendo que "eu era um step, como dizem os trouxas, para ele e que se eu não consegui até hoje não conseguiria mais". Só queria que a gente voltasse a se dar bem, nós sempre fomos amigas, você até engolia os assassinos só para me agradar, poxa, você não pode simplesmente me odiar por causa de garoto.'

'Não é o garoto, é a sua atitude comigo, o que você fez.'

'Você também não é flor que se cheire, afinal tínhamos um plano e você mudou tudo do nada. Se ponha no meu lugar.'- ela tinha uma cara de coitada que convencia.

'O que você quer afinal, se desculpar, tudo bem, eu desculpo, tá ok. Mas não me peça para confiar em você como eu confiava, isso não dá.'

'Valeu. Se precisar de mim, qualquer coisa viu, pode pedir.'

Michele levantou e foi para o banheiro, passou por Lilly e a moça sentiu aquele cheiro.

'Michele.'- ela chamou ainda em pânico.

'Sim?'

'Onde você conseguiu esse perfume?'

'Ah esse, é da Fragrâncias de Avalon, importado, tem uma menina Corvinal que está vendendo, ela distribuiu amostras gratis ontem, eu peguei uma para mim ah, peguei para ti também, você sumiu, olha.'- Michele deu o pequeno frasco para a amiga.

'Não é o que eu estou usando, esse ai é o número dois, o que eu estou usando é o deixa eu ver...'

'Seis.'- lilly disse com temor na voz.

'É isso mesmo, você conhece?'

'Posso confiar em você?'- ela parecia frágil.

'Nossa, claro, vem, senta aqui comigo fale tudo, se eu tiver alguma idéia te digo.'

A moça contou tudo, sobre o estupro, o cheiro do garoto, que havia sentido esse cheiro de novo três vezes e sempre as Black estavam perto, mais falou sobre o comentário de Weiss e a sua desconfiança de que Narcisa estivesse por tras.

'Olha, eu estou horrorizada com isso mas ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa com a tua volta por cima, eu teria largado James mesmo que não tivesse sido ele. Era a imagem dele. Mas você não pensou que poderia ser alguém a mando delas e que a história do perfume era só para te torturar?'

'É uma possibilidade.'

'Mas a gente pode ver quem compra esse perfume aqui.'

'Como saber?'

'Ora só tem uma revendedora aqui. Ela mesma diz que vende para todas as meninas de Hogwarts e ela usa suas clientes como propaganda.'

'Como?'

'É, ela diz quer ser tão popular como fulana, comece pelo perfume.'

'Então a gente pode chegar lá e perguntar quem usa o número seis?'

'Lilly, você me surpreende, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!'

As amigas riram muito e ficaram ali conversando muito sobre o assunto.

Gente, o próximo capitulo é o último.

Graças a Merlin porque vou ficar sem tempo para escrever então estou terminando a fic antes do que eu desejava, provavelmente terá um epilogo mas não prometo com muita rapidez.

Agradeço a todos os Reviews mesmo que de uns tempos para cá muita gente tenha sumido.

Como não consigo ficar sem nada para escrever faço uma propaganda. Estou colocando uma fic chamada Encontro, Snape/Mione com spoiler do livro seis para quem já leu ou não se importa por saber o futuro antes de sair o livro em português de uma passadinha lá.

Vou responder os reviews no próximo capitulo.

Susana Snape!


	33. Chapter 33

Ninfadora Evans- Oi, que bom que começaste a ler esta fic, é uma pena que a pegaste no final. Mas fico feliz que estejas gostando, sobre o estupro, eu não o classifico como homossexual por dois motivos o primeiro é que para haver estupro tem que Ter penetração entre... bem... você sabe entre o que( pelo menos é isso que me falaram); segundo porque a menina usava uma poção polissuco para ser James por um tempo. Bem eu vou postando conforme a minha vontade e conforme a vontade da minha net de me conectar. É isso, espero que tenhas gostado. Beijinhos.

Esse é o meu último capitulo dessa fic.

Quem afinal está preocupado com isso?

Durante a conversa de Lilly, Michele e uma garota chamada Athena que era a revendedora de várias marcas incluindo as Fragrâncias de Avalon . Athena era uma menina de mais ou menos 16 anos morena de olhos cor de mel com um papo que enrolava qualquer um tanto que em cinco minutos ela convencera Michele que era indispensável Ter um batom que mostrava o nível de felicidade da pessoa mudando de cor, mas Lilly a impediu de pagar 15 galeões por ele a lembrando de uma dívida com a própria ruiva. Da conversa elas tiraram dois nomes importantes de pessoas que tinham adquirido o tal perfume.

Viviane Devine que era ex namorada de James Potter e não se conformava com o final do namoro, odiava Lilly Evans e era super, hiper, mega, ultra popular na escola era o Sirius Black de saias mas não teria cérebro para fazer a poção polissuco.

Liv Caldwell, terceirista da lufa-lufa, patricinha, tinha uma quedinha por todo e qualquer jogador de Quadribol pois em três anos de escola tinha ficado com todos os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Sonserina e com maior parte do time da Grifinória, só não havia conseguido James Potter.

No final Athena lembrou que Weiss também havia comprado o tal perfume, mas disse que era um presente, tanto que até caixa de presente especial comprou e tudo. De alguma forma Lilly começou a acreditar que Weiss fosse a tal.

Começou a investiga-la mas depois descobriu que no mesmo horário ela estava no banheiro dos monitores com o namorado, segundo Murta que geme havia sido uma pouca vergonha teve que ouvir toda a ladainha puritana da fantasma mas aquilo era uma prova de que a moça não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

A ruivinha investigava e não chegava a nenhum lugar. Então ela decidiu curtir seus últimos dias de escola.

James era a cada dia mais carinhoso com a moça, parecia que ela havia superado tudo. O baile de formatura se aproximava e a única coisa que todos pensavam era em roupas.

'Amor, você já escolheu a sua roupa para o baile?'- Lilly parecia perdida, mas estava muito atenta.

'Ainda não, James você me ajuda? Fim de semana tem passeio a Hogsmeade é só ...'

'Não, vamos hoje?'

'James, para que a presa? Ei, você disse hoje mas como sair do castelo?'

'Ora srta monitora, vamos dar uma voltinha na cidade mágica, querida a gente já quebrou tanta regra mais uma não tem tanto problema- ele cochichou no ouvido dela- vamos eu conheço uma passagem que nos levará direto ao coração de Hogsmeade.'

'Você fala da casa dos gritos?'

'Como você...'

'Eu sempre achei mas não tinha exatamente certeza.'

Ele a puxou.

'Ei, tenho que pegar dinheiro.'- ela o parou e fez como quem ia voltar.

'Não, eu pago.'

'Ah não, não vou permitir que você fique pagando as coisas para mim.'- ele a puxou e agarrou a moça.

'Me pague depois.'

'Qual é o preço?'

'Casa comigo?'

'Eu já aceitei, não aceitei?'

'Lilly, casa comigo logo.'

'Tá, quando você desejar.- depois de um tempo quase na porta ela o parou- ei, casar com um maroto por um mísero vestido, vou buscar meu dinheiro.'

'Lindinha, você vai aproveitar as minhas marotices, pode apostar.'- deu uma piscadela e um sorriso maroto, a puxando mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu e foi para fora com ela, ambos saíram do castelo e foram para a passagem secreta.

Na cidade mágica dirigiram a uma loja de roupas.

Lá ela ficou olhando por muito tempo um vestido até deixar que James o fizesse acabou com um vestido de veludo negro com um decote generoso, tanto na frente quanto atras.

'Afinal nós viemos comprar um vestido mas não precisava ser um que economizasse tanto pano.'

'Qual é amor, ele ficou lindo, eu juro. E eu não tenho nenhum ciúme de ver os caras colocando olho no teu decote. Você me ama demais para me trocar e também poxa sou eu para que querer trocar?'

'...Um caixão para ti e um para o teu ego.'- foi só o que ele conseguiu ouvir dela afinal a moça se fechara no provador.

'Esqueceu de um caixão para o meu amor por você.' -ele sorriu quando ela saiu do provador vestindo o vestido escolhido por ele.

'Como ficou?'- ela deu uma volta e então foi agarrada por ele.

'Se eu disser linda estaria sendo injusto, você está maravilhosa, perfeita para mim.'- a beijou sendo interrompido pela atendente que lhes deu uma bronca.

O casal apenas sorriu, James pagou o vestido, sapato e um colar que ele fez questão que ela levasse.

Depois foram ao três vassouras e beberam algumas cervejas, depois rumaram para a escola, em uma semana seria o baile e virariam a noite dançando.

Ao amanhecer Lilly teve um pensamento perturbador.

"era a última semana dela na escola, ou seja, sua última semana para descobrir quem fora a estúpida que teve a capacidade de usar o corpo do amado para cometer um ato vil contra ela."

Foi dar uma prensa em Weiss, mas não retirara nada de útil da moça.

'Weiss, era com você que eu queria falar.'- Susana parou e ficou olhando a ruiva sem um expressão definida.

'O que queres comigo?'

'Quero saber o que você queria dizer com: Narcisa e a mania de usar o número seis das fragrâncias de avalon?'

'É que sempre sei se ela está por perto com aquele perfume enjoado. Por que? Eu deveria saber algo?'

'Deveria, ou sabe e não quer dizer?'

'Estas me acusando de cúmplice do que?'

'Do atentado violento que eu sofri.'

Susana apenas encarou Lilly por um tempo, depois olhou o chão ergueu a cabeça novamente e disse:

'Olha, se eu soubesse que uma das minhas amigas havia feito algo nesse nível, não teria deixado acontecer. Eu não gosto de você, principalmente depois do baile em que eu esperava Severo no salão comunal para convidá-lo a me acompanhar, nós ainda não namorávamos e então você entrou atras dele e ele foi com você.'

'Eu sinto...'

'Não sinta, sangue ruim, eu também tenho uma simpatia por você, porque quando ele retornou bravo pelo que havia acontecido e eu não quero saber o que foi, eu estava lá e foi ai que nos entendemos.'

'Então, se você automaticamente me deve seu namoro porque não tenta me ajudar.'

'Porque meu desprezo pela sua origem é maior. Mas eu tenho uma coisa que eu posso te dizer com todas as letras, não subestime ninguém.'

'O que você...'

Susana deixou Lilly falando sozinha porque quando a ruiva olhou onde a moça deveria estar não a viu, Weiss já estava abraçada em Snape andando para a saída da escola.

Aquilo a colocou em outro caminho, Viviane Devine, sua idéia original de que havia sido uma ex de James era a certa.

Os dias de Lilly eram divididos em freqüentar as últimas aulas, namorar e seguir Devine.

Não deu em nada, James já estava ficando irritado profundamente com a obsessão da noiva mas ficava quieto pois tinha tanta vontade de descobrir quanto a noiva.

Era a noite do baile, não adiantava mais, Lilly não descobriria quem havia sido a maldita. Tinha duas suspeitas mas nenhum a certeza ou prova contra qualquer uma delas.

A noite estava linda, a ruiva ficara a tarde toda se preparando e no final estava deslumbrante, arrancando olhares até dos melhores amigos de James.

Ela arrumara os cabelos em cachos presos em um rabo no topo da cabeça, tendo o cuidado de deixar alguns cachos soltos. Maquiara-se usando tons escuros nos olhos para ressaltar ainda mais o tom verde deles, um batom claro e esmalte em tom pastel fechava o visual.

James usava um traje bruxo de gala negro, ele havia tentado dar um jeito em seus cabelos mas não teve sucesso.

'James, você não conseguiu arrumar esse cabelo?'- Ele estava tão hipnotizado com ela que nem ligava o fato dela o olhar e criticá-lo.

'Eu tentei, tentei mesmo, quer tentar, a gente sobe e você tenta.'- ele a olhava maliciosamente.

'Olha James, eu sei que se subir ai, vou descer amanhã de manhã e daí toda as minhas horas de arrumação vão pelos ares.'

'Ah não vão não, olha a parte boa, a gente aproveita e faz um bailinho só para nós,- ele abraçou-a por trás e cochichou em seu ouvido- seria muito mais confortável daí a gente ficava mais confortável, esse sapato deve estar te matando.'

'Não, ele não está e mais eu sempre quis ir ao baile final, e mais a gente não pode não ir, somos os formandos e eu sou a monitora.'

'Ok, ok a gente vai no baile, mas passa comigo essa noite. Uma última transgressão.'

'Uma última marotice você quer dizer.'

'Não, a última marotice será no baile, porque será no baile e feita por todos nós.

'O que vocês aprontaram?'- Lilly se soltou e olhou o namorado assustada.

'Vem, vamos ao baile, você vê o que Remo, Sirius e principalmente Eu fizemos, daí você me dá uma detenção bem cansativa essa noite. Pode ser?'

'Vou pensar.'

Ao chegar no salão ela notou que todos os alunos ficariam sentado em cadeiras arrumadas de frente para o salão.

Já havia ganho o seu diploma mas aquilo era um modo de mostrar aos outros alunos presentes que aqueles estavam se despedindo.

O salão foi dividido para as casas as cadeiras também.

O casal se separou, pois Lilly deveria sentar ao lado de Remo como monitor e monitora que eram e Potter foi sentar em sua cadeira que era logo atras da da noiva.

'O Aluado, se tu te passar ai eu chuto a tua cadeira.'- Ele avisou

'James, O que você faz ai atras de mim?'

'Ué, olha,- ele levantou e mostrou para ela estava escrito no encosto da cadeira J. Potter- EU sou um cara de sorte. Posso ficar cuidando se esse lobo mal não vai tentar papar a minha cabelinho vermelho.'

Os três riram da piadinha.

Mas a preocupação da moça ainda era maior.

Então viram, Snape entrou com Weiss pelo salão.

Ele usava um traje muito parecido com o que usara no outro baile, Weiss trajava um vestido longo no estilo de Avallon negro com detalhes em prata e usava esmeraldas.

O casal também se separou já que Severo era monitor ao contrário de Susana que acabou descobrindo que sentaria na última cadeira da última fila.

Quando bateu 22 horas, Alvo levantou de sua cadeira e começou a falar.

'Essa é uma noite muito especial para todos nessa escola. Uma turma inesquecível certamente, não só por seus feitos inteligente, mas também por suas, como é o termo, a sim marotices...-Sirius, James, Pedro e Remo sorriram, James e Sirius até levantaram e abanaram para o diretor que devolveu o abano.- ... mas também temos alunos geniais mais tranqüilos, meus jovens estamos vivendo uma época difícil e eu queria muito vê-los da justiça espero que todos usem muito bem os conhecimentos que conseguiram aqui, confio nos passos de todos vocês. Os monitores abrirão o baile e depois da primeira música, eu deixo os casais dançarem em paz. Boa última noite e um ótimo baile.'

A música começou a tocar e os monitores foram dançar.

Depois era hora da troca, Lilly deu um giro e "caiu" nos braços de James.

'Oi amor, eu sei que o Remo é um romântico incurável mas eu te prefiro você do lado de um não tão romântico, porém apaixonado, estou doente sabia?'

'Gosto desse apaixonado incurável mas qual é a sua doença?'- ela teve uma preocupação.

'Lillysite aguda sem nenhum a possibilidade de cura e é obvio que sem nenhuma vontade do doente de ser curado.'

'Seu bobo. Eu comecei e me preocupar.'

'Ora, ora com medo de ficar sem o seu James Aqui, não tema, eu só morro se for para te proteger. Mas o espetáculo vai começar.'

Snape estava indo para a mesa que era destinada a ele quando de repente ao sentar em sua cadeira, ela quebrou fazendo um estrondo que todo o salão ouviu, parando e olhando para o que estava acontecendo.

Susana deu um passo para trás e foi sua sorte pois um monte de coisas começaram a cair sobre Severo, eram "cremes" coloridos e com cheiros diversos que juntos deixavam um cheiro horrível.

'Oh! Severo- Susana se aproximou dele depois lançou um olhar no salão de festa.- venha, vamos tentar limpar isso.'

Snape limpou o que conseguiu, levantou-se e seguiu a namorada.

'Que pena Lilly, ele nem viu a surpresa no prato dele.'

'James, isso foi...- ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo'

'Foi a última marotice, na verdade foi coisa do Sirius ele disse que tinha contas a acertar com o Snape mas aquela cadeira era para a Weiss.'

'Isso não é atitude.'

Lilly saiu do salão deixando James sozinho, aparentemente brava, então o maroto deixou ela sozinha.

Ela seguiu o casal e foi então que ouviu uma briga feia, parou e ficou ouvindo, aquilo a interessava.

'Viu o que você ganhou por dar uma de machona no Black? Pode Ter certeza Susana isso era para você.'

'Escute aqui Severo, tudo isso começou porque você foi bancar o gentil com aquela galinha da Corvinal.'

'Do que você está falando.'

'Por que ajudar Devine?'- a bruxa berrava.

'Meus assuntos.'

'O que você é meu, afinal?'

'Pare de gritar.'

'NÃO, NÃO PARO, ME DE UM BOM MOTIVO, ME RESPONDA, O QUE VOCÊ É MEU, AFINAL?'

'Namorado, quase noivo, mas o que isso tem de relevante agora?'

'TUDO, VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM, EU NÃO POSSO FICAR COM ALGUÉM QUE NÃO CONFIA EM MIM.'

'Se você parar de gritar, eu conto.'

'Comece a contar.'

Lilly ouviu algo atras de si virou era James que ia começar a falar.

'Shiiiii! Quero ouvir tá ficando bom.- ela cochichou e foi envolvida em um abraço pelo namorado que disse.'

'Nada deles nos importa.'

Puxando ela para longe.

'Escute aqui, Devine está do meu lado.'

'Do seu lado Severo, e eu.'

'Quer entrar, te apresento meus amigos vamos vencer juntos o que você acha?'

Severo levantou a manga da camisa mostrando a marca negra, Susana deu um salto para traz. Os dois entraram em uma sala para uma conversa mais intima.

'Como você pode, nós combinamos de não nos metermos nessa guerra e você vira comensal?'

'O Lord das trevas me ofereceu poder, um poder, uma riqueza que nós nunca teríamos sozinhos.'

'Severo, eu amo você, queria Ter algo junto com você e não com um bando de lunáticos, olha podem ser teus amigos mas para mim não passam de lunáticos, Devine também?'

'Sim.'

'QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ IA ME ESCONDER ISSO.'

'Você quer chamar atenção do castelo é?'

'Quanto tempo você ia fingir ser um homem de bem?'

'EU SOU UM HOMEM DE BEM.'

'Quem está gritando agora é você, vou reformular quanto tempo você ia ficar fingindo ser um desinteressado pela guerra e ao mesmo tempo ser um comensal da morte?'

'Tempo o suficiente para te convencer a entrar do meu lado.'

'Até eu morrer você quer dizer, olha só, escute aqui, foi você que fez a poção que a Narcisa deu para a Devine usar e fazer o que fez com a Evans, mas por quê?'

'Simples, Devine precisava de uma prova de que faria qualquer coisa pelo Lord das trevas e Bellatrix Black deu essa idéia, o Lord aceitou.'

'Um bando de adolescentes querendo bancar soldados da inteligência.'

'O que você está tirando sarro de nós?'

'Escute aqui Severo, eu tinha planos com você. Queria ficar aqui na Inglaterra, COM VOCÊ, mas depois dessa, você sabia que minha mãe é trouxa. E agora vai mandar suas amiguinhas abusarem de mim também, vai fazer poção polissuco para elas?'

'Não, de jeito nenhum. Você é a única que sabe sobre minha origem, você sabe de mim também, por Merlin. Eu estou todo sujo e...'

Susana com um click de varinha limpou o homem em sua frente.

'Você sabe onde eu moro. Se mudar de idéia se voltar a tua razão, você é genial Severo, mas sinto que banques o cachorrinho de você sabe quem, se mudar de idéia me procure lá. Caso contrário, me esquece, vou te esperar por dois anos se você não for eu reconstruo a minha vida sem ti.'

'Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho, vai?'

'Eu já deixei, e mais Severo, depois que eu me reerguer sem você não adianta me procurar.'

A porta bateu, Snape ficou sozinho, ele gostava da moça mas agora não teria nada, nenhum ponto fraco, agora Severo Snape era um comensal da morte muito poderoso.

A noite entre James e Lilly foi muito quente, eles dançaram sozinhos no dormitório masculino e trocavam caricias, beijos e é claro em pouco tempo as roupas estavam longe; Sirius estava na sala precisa se despedindo Carina, Remo no quarto dos monitores conversava com Sharon, Pedro vagando pela sala comunal, pensando se deveria Ter contado para Lilly e James sobre o que sabia do estupro dela ou se ficava quieto, bem decidiu ficar em silencio.

Última manhã em Hogwarts, tempo de pegar malões e levar para a porta do dormitório, despedir-se de seus lugares favoritos, dos professores que desejassem.

Evans andava sozinha ia pegar suas cosias no armário dos monitores quando foi puxada para um canto por um vulto, quando foi gritar ela viu quem era e decidiu não fazer nada.

'Weiss, o que significa isso?'

'Lembra da ex namorada do teu precioso Potter?'

'qual delas?'

'Ah é, James Potter não é homem se uma só. Falo daquela Corvinal estúpida que fez uma declaração de amor a ele no meio do grande salão ano passado.'

'Devine.'

'Foi ela que te estuprou, escute aqui, eu sei que você pretende ser auror. Então te prepara, as Black, seus respectivos namorados, Severo, Devine, estão do outro lado, você vai dar de cara com eles nessa guerra e essa gente é perigosa. Eu estou indo para casa, sozinha, você não vai me ver atacando trouxas, te desejo sorte, sabe é uma pena que eu nunca fui com a tua cara, poderíamos Ter sido amigas.'

'É mas eu também não gostava de você, ainda mais namorando Snape.'

'É eu era a namorada dele, não sou mais. Agora vou embora e para todos os efeitos eu não nunca estive aqui contigo.'

Agora não adiantava mais, Lilly não achou Minerva ou Alvo em nenhum lugar, mas ela prometeu a si mesma que no futuro pegaria o culpado pelo que lhe aconteceu, o Lord das trevas.

Seis meses depois

'É hoje o dia, é hoje.' Lilly levantou da cama berrando apenas para o elfo dos Potter que havia sido ordenado de ficar e obedecer a ruiva enquanto ela morava sozinha.

A bruxa correu até o elfo.

'Line, hoje, eu caso hoje.'

'Sra. parece muito feliz, Line fica feliz com isso, o senhorzinho Potter merece.'

'Line, preciso de...'

'Line sabe, Line preparou sua sogra para esse dia, Line prepara Sra também. Confia em Line.'

Ela teve um dia de noiva, banho aromático, massagem, trato com os cabelos, arrumação, maquilagem mas o mais importante ela estava felicíssima.

Vestiu sua roupa, queria muito casar com um vestido trouxa e assim o fez. Um vestido branco tomara-que-caia bordado, um buque de margaridas brancas e um arranjo na cabeça também das flores, mas ficara super delicado e combinava com os rubros cabelos que estavam soltos e com a ondulação natural, a deixando belíssima.

Após o casamento e a festa, o casal andava pela casa que haviam montado para eles.

'Amor, a gente não devia estar na nossa festa?'

'Lilly Potter, soa bonito.'

'James, estou falando de uma coisa e você me responde outra.'

'Ah os noivos trouxas sempre fogem no meio da festa esqueceste? Você está linda com essas margaridas.- ele retirou o arranjo,- esse vestido também é lindo- ele foi retirando o vestido dela- uau, cinta-liga e soutien meia taça, se eu tivesse escolhido não seria tão sexy.'

'Coisa do Line.'

'Oh elfo abençoado.'

Rapidamente James estava sem roupa e consumaram a sua união antes da noiva jogar o buquê, coisa que depois ela fez.

Depois de um ano de casamento feliz varias lutas enfrentamentos com o próprio Lord das trevas, a vingança de Lilly estava concretizada, Devine estava em Azkarban, e o melhor presa pela própria Lilly.

Aquela noite seria a mais especial do mundo para o casal.

'Um ano não é, faz um ano que eu te arrastei para o altar.'

'Eu fui sorrindo para o altar, nada de me arrastar James, mas sabe, eu não seria feliz com mais ninguém que não fosse você. Quero te contar uma coisa.'

'Você me ama.'

'Não, quero dizer sim, eu te amo e muito mas não era isso que eu queria dizer é que eu estava me sentindo enjoada de uns tempos para cá e fui ver o que era.'

'O que você tem? Você está bem?'- ele ficou preocupado.

'Sim, vou Ter um bebe, o nosso bebe.'

Ele parou, olhos arregalados.

'Você está esperando um filho meu?'

'Sim, seu, eu só fiz nenem com você meu amor.'- ela falou de modo meigo com ele.

Os olhos castanhos se iluminaram e ele a abraçou.

'TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, MUITO, MUITO MUITO.'

'Ei, o que é isso James?'

'Eu sempre quis ser pai, eu sempre quis Ter um marotinho, um garoto para sonhar ser jogador de quadribol e não Ter uma guerra para enfrentar. Lilly, você me deu um motivo para agüentar e qualquer tranco, o nosso monitor chato, os professores, as lições insurpotáveis..'

'James, só mais três meses e a gente se forma.'

'Eu quero criar um mundo melhor, livre de comensais e de Voldemort para o nosso garotinho poder se apaixonar por uma ruiva de olhos verdes e não precisar temer nada, Obrigada, minha flor, Sirius, vou avisar Sirius afinal ele é o padrinho.'

O casal ficou naquela noite em casa, era o primeiro aniversário, eram um casal feliz, um casal que a Mutua teimosia quase não uniu mas que o amor escolheu para dar tudo o que precisavam.

Gente, vai Ter um epilogo, mas mais para frente não prometo data.

O fim tá meio tosco mas é de coração minhas aulas começam Segunda(15/8), a faculdade e eu quero me dedicar 100 a ela.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!


End file.
